The Exodus
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Four divas are about to take a huge step into the WWE and make changes the likes that haven't been seen since the days of Nexus. OC/Ricardo Rodriguez, OC/Evan Bourne, OC/Chris Jericho and OC/CM Punk. Co-written with Zombie450AirBournePrincess, Aroklynne and .x. Cult of Personality .x.
1. Chapter 1

~June~

"June bug just come back to bed." Matt yelled with a small whine in his voice.

"Matt I don't have time for this. I need my shoes and I have to go or I'm going to be late and that's not going to look good on my part." I yelled into the room from the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror not that I was a good sight to behold right not. I was far from wonderful. If I even was wonderful. I had dark grey eyes that looked blue in the right light. I had deep brown hair with blues and reds throughout it and some blonde. I was 5 foot 7. So I wasn't all that tall to begin with.

"You got nothing to worry about baby. The meeting will be just fine. They know you for being late" I was hoping he was right. I walked out to see him standing by the door holding my shoes up.

"I know that and for once I would like to be on time or even early just once." I gave him a quick kiss and ran out the door after grabbing my shoes that he was holding hostage. I sighed as I ran into the arena for tonight's Raw. I was needed for a meeting and here I was running freaking late. I could put blame on everything but me but it came down to me, even if Matt was being a pain this morning. I burst into the room out of breath.

"Sorry." I got out sitting down in the first chair I could find, trying to catch my breath.

"Don't worry about it. It's just us anyways. We're still waiting for Stephanie." Daryl said. There were four in the room. There was myself, Daryl, Lynne and Langston. The four of us have spent a lot time in the ring together either feuding against each other or teaming together. We all brought something different to the table. Langston was a high flyer and more with the technical stuff. Lynne was about power in the ring. Daryl was brawler with some high flyer mixed in. Me well I loved flying around the ring. There was just nothing like it. We were all friends but none of us said anything. I didn't for the pure fact that I was nervous and freaking out on what was going on here. I jumped when the door swung open.

"Ladies I'm glad you could all make it." Steph's voice echoed throughout the room. "I'm gonna cut to the chase here." She walked around the four of us dropping a black arm band with a purple E on it. It seemed to be like what Nexus wore. I smirked looking around the room to see the rest of them were thinking what I was.

"So what you want us to be like Nexus and beat up the divas?" Langston asked.

"We all know that the diva division can be better and what better way then this? It's a start to bring change. To answer your question that's exactly what I want. Tonight on Raw there is a divas tag team match. Beth and Natalya vs Kelly and Eve. At some point you four will come from the crowd and attack the four divas in the ring, laying them out and standing over them. You will be called The Exodus." I swear my smirk got bigger. I hate most the prissy little divas that were on the roster. So did the other three in the room. And this was our chance to stand out and get rid of the trash that laid in the way.

"Do the four of them know what's going to happen?" Lynne asked. That was a good question. We had to know if they knew or we had to talk things through well we beat them shitless.

"They know that something is to happen during the match but they don't know what. I want this to look as real as possible. And you will be doing this again for Smackdown."

"What about your father?" I asked. "I don't wanna lose my job because he wasn't on board with this." I told her playing with my arm band.

"I'll deal with my father. You don't have anything to worry about."

"We have plenty to worry about. But this is to freaking fantastic to pass up. It's us making a stand against what is wrong with this company and the fake Barbie doll models. If Vince has a problem with it he won't when he see the spike in ratings when the divas are on." Daryl said smirking.

"Ladies I'm sorry to cut this short but I gotta run. If you wanna do this then you know what to do tonight. I'm hoping you go through with it. It would be a change the divas need." Steph said walking out of the room.

"I'm in. We have nothing to lose and everything to gain from this." Lynne said standing up. Langston and Daryl soon followed her.

"What do you say June?" I got up grabbing my arm band and putting it on.

"Out with the wannabe's and in with the real wrestlers." I got up and they followed suit with putting the arm bands on. "I'll see you guys tonight ready to kick ass." We all walked out of the room going our own way.

"What does that purple E stand for?" I smirked turning around to see Matt standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he walked up to me.

"I got called in for a meeting. Now answer my question?"

"The E stands for Exodus." He shot me a look of confusion. "I don't think it would be smart to tell you. It's a surprise. You'll find out tonight." He didn't like I wouldn't tell him but he didn't keep pressing me on the matter. I spent the rest of the day with him, working out and enjoying our time together. I met up with the others as the divas match started. We worked out what was to happen and we took our places and waited just as Beth was ready to hit the Glam Slam on Kelly when we took off from our spots going through the crowd and jumping over the fan barrier and attacking them. Daryl went after Beth, Lynne went after Natalya, Langston went after Kelly and I went after Eve. I pulled Eve down from the ring apron as she hit her head on it. She tried to fight back but I ducked her punches and kicked her in the gut. I grabbed her by her hair spinning her around and throwing her into the barrier. I hit her with a knee and a few kicks. I pulled her up by her hair and tossed her into the ring. I got on the ring apron and went up top and perched myself waiting with a devious smirk on my face. Eve slowly got up to her feet and I jumped hitting Wings of Hate (Shooting Star DDT) to her. I smirked as the other three had took out the others and we all got in the ring standing in each corner looking out over the booing crowd with smirks on our faces as Linkin Park's In The End blasted throughout the arena.

A/N: Zombie450AirBourne here, I hope you guys all liked the newest story between myself, LoopyLou, Aroklynne and .x. Cult Of Personality.x. Leave us a review and lets us know what you think so far. Also Matt is Evan Bourne!


	2. Chapter 2

~Lynne~

The group jumped, flipped, and slid out of the ring. They kept their backs straight, heads held high, and walked up the ramp in unison. When they reached the top they did one more quick bow before heading behind the curtain. Once they were behind they could finally break their evil glares, and squeal with excitement. They each congratulated each other with a job well done. The stage crew had obviously not been filled in on the storyline and looked at them all in shock. They had all been known backstage, but now had finally been given their chance to shine. Too many times in all of their careers girls like Kelly Kelly and Eve had gotten matches and championships over them because of how they looked. Now thanks to Stephanie they got their chance to show the world that men weren't the only ones that could steal a show.

One of the stage hands cautiously walked up to them to let them know Stephanie wanted to see them and they headed off to find her.

"Ladies, that was amazing! Exactly what I was looking for!" She told them, "I'm so tired of my dad's image of what women wrestlers should be, and you guys are going to help change his mind."

"If you don't mind me asking," Lynne asked popping out her red contacts, "Why us and not Beth and Nat?"

"We'll like Nexus there's gotta be someone against you guys. And I wanted the" she used her hands to air quote, "good guys, to be girls who can actually wrestle. I want to try and convince my dad to bring a divas tag title, so they would be excellent for you guys to feud with." That definitely made sense. The group continued to talk and Lynne felt herself drifting into her own thoughts. She knew this was the opportunity she had been searching for. But she still had some doubts in herself and abilities. That was half the reason she went for such an extreme look. It was something she could hide behind, and in the ring she could be someone else.

Her hair was deep red, and whenever she was in the ring she wore her red contacts. Her makeup was dark as well, and she always had her tattoos showing. They weren't little girly tattoos either. Huge angel wings down her back, and a skull and crossbones across her upper back. In the ring and out she looked completely difference which gave her the ability to wander around without people recognizing her. She looked around at the table at the laughing girls. Even before she had been paired with them in the ring each girl had helped her when she came to the WWE.

In the beginning she was shy and kept to herself. Too afraid to say the wrong thing or to look dumb. But while working with each of them they helped pull her out of her shell, at least around them, and only made her a stronger person. There was nothing like an excellent entertaining match to help bring people closer together.

"So who is single and who isn't?" Stephanie asked pulling her from her thoughts, "Doesn't really matter, but if we can tie anything in we will. Or at least give you guys a chance to talk to your boys about what you could be doing. You guys are going to be the ultimate goal orientated women. Proud, strong, and not afraid to do what you have to in order to get what you want. But if you guys have any requests, think about it and let me know. We are in this together."

"Then maybe you should get yourself an armband too, " Langston teased.

"Maybe eventually," Stephanie laughed, "But you guys got to get going. I don't want any of the fans seeing you leave. From now on you will travel together, and appear together. Oh and make sure to always have your arm bands on."

The girls all said that wouldn't be a problem, thanked Steph and went to leave. Stephanie then called Lynne back for a second.

"Hey, just want to throw it out there. What do you think of Ricardo?"

"Um, I don't really know him to be honest," she answered truthfully.

"We'll try to say hi. I'm thinking of using him. He's very talented and we could help bring him out of the ring announcer mode a bit. Also, even if you like hiding behind your "Mirage" image, I want to show the real you. The one who helps watch my girls when I have them around. I want to show chicks can be bad ass but have a heart too. I'm thinking he's in the same boat as you guys being pushed under the rug and ignored."

"Um…yea, no problem. If I can get to drive one of those Del Rio cars, that would be awesome too," Lynne laughed, "Ya know, just putting it out there."

"I'll see what I can do. Now go catch up with everyone. I'll see you and everyone at Smackdown tomorrow."

Lynne smiled and then ran to catch up with everyone else. They checked the televisions backstage and saw it looked like they would have just enough time to get out before the fans started crowding the exit. June had come with Matt, so she jumped into Lynne's car while Daryl and Langston went together.

"They are already talking about us on the dirt sheets," June laughed as they pulled out onto the highway towards the hotel. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Lynne agreed and made June read some more comments. People were shocked, intrigued, and couldn't wait for what would happen. A few random autograph hunters were outside the hotel, so the group went into heel mode, and walked in together ignoring them. They made plans to meet up in Daryl's room in a little bit to discuss travel and ideas to run by Stephanie. They knew that night was exciting, important, and couldn't wait to see how far they could push the limit. No one could stop them from making change happen.

A/N: Lynne is mine, Aroklynne's OC, don't forget to R&R :D


	3. Chapter 3

~Daryl~

I climbed into the car with Langston I was still pretty hyped about what we'd done out there tonight. We were all finally getting the chance to shine that we all deserved. Now the idea of bringing partners into our storyline was both appealing and at the same time not so much. Especially when I happened to be with CM Punk. Phil was great and supportive, but the WWE Champion and for him to get involved would make it about him and not us.

"So what do you think about bringing Phil into the storyline?" Langston asked looking over at me as I drove.

"It'd be nice to work with him, but at the same time, I don't want him to take the spot light from us. This is about us and making the divas division better." I sighed pulling off the highway.

"I guess you're right. Do you think June will want Matt involved?" I shrugged.

"She might, we can always ask her when you come round to my room in a little while." She smiled and then we drove quietly the rest of the way me lost in my thoughts trying to see ways to improve the storyline and make it one of the best the WWE has ever seen. I pulled up we'd got there just before Lynne and June. "Lang, I'll give you call when to come round, I want to shower and then I'll kick Phil out so he won't interrupt us." I smiled squeezing her shoulder before grabbing my bags and heading to my room.

I dived straight into the shower, to relax myself. It all could have gone wrong tonight, but it didn't. We worked so well together. We'd soon surpass anything Nexus did in the ring or out of it. I trailed a finger down the tattoo on my inner left forearm. Live, Laugh, Love….Die. It all came down to what you did before you die. I wanted to be big and through Exodus all of us would be. I finished up in the shower and braided my shoulder length raven hair. I walked into the bedroom to see Phil changing. I smiled biting down on my lip ring. He turned sensing I was there and a smile came to his face his hazel eyes locking with my blue ones.

"Hey Daryl…thought you'd be celebrating the coming of the Exodus?" I went to him kissing him.

"No we got things to sort out. Which means you need to make yourself busy elsewhere." He frowned pulling me closer to him.

"You're kicking me out?" I nodded grinning at him as he tried to pout. "Babe come on, I ran the New Nexus I can help."

"Nope we have stuff to discuss that is only for Exodus members. And you're not sorry." I kissed him quickly, being 5'8 I didn't have to lean up much to do so.

"Fine I guess I could go round to Kofi's see if he wants to grab some food or something." I went to answer the door nodding in agreement with him.

"Hey girls. Oo take out. Nice, come on Phil time to leave." I smiled turning to him. He walked past grabbing his wallet and card key.

"Later babe." He kissed me again and left.

"So how do we want to do the traveling?" June asked sitting down on my bed. I sat on Phil's bed Lynne joining me and Langston sitting next to June as we started eating.

"Well we can just call each other and see when everyone's ready to leave or we can just drive out in advance. As for the traveling to the arena's that's easy enough as we'll all be working together. Just got to make sure June isn't late." Langston joked sending a teasing smile June's way who flipped her off making us all laugh.

"What about bringing guys into it? Steph mentioned at a later point bringing Ricardo Rodriguez into it. But you two are dating do you want them involved?" Lynne asked. I wondered why Ricardo would be brought in, but I was sure Steph had her reasons.

"Well personally right now I don't really want to bring Phil in. He's such a huge star already he's just going to take the limelight. But we could tease at disrupting the guys matches. This whole thing with AJ, it annoys me anyway. So tomorrow we can always go down and attack. It's guaranteed to bring out Beth and Nattie at the very least. And I'm sure Phil and Bryan would try and split it up." I said having been thinking about it.

"Oh I like that. Then we can start to interfere in their matches for trying to stop us, but they wouldn't hurt us because we're girls." June smiled putting emphasis on girls.

We were all in our places, everybody knew their role. AJ was in the ring now with Punk and Bryan. They started fighting and it spilled outside as AJ watched on with a crazed sort of amusement. This was our cue. The crowd started screaming as we all slid into the ring surrounding AJ. She turned slowly looking for an exit. Then sized up June as she was the smallest of the group. She went to charge her, but I grabbed a handful of her hair yanking her back and putting her on her ass. The men having seen what was happening got into help, but we refused to back off. And as the girls kept them busy I lifted AJ and hit Death Drop a Vertical/Suplex Stunner. She went out like a light. As I stood back up I saw Beth and Nattie just as I thought come running down to the ring. The second they were in, Langston and I jumped Beth kicking and punching. June and Lynne attacking Nattie. We made quick work of them the men just stood outside looking in not knowing what to do. We cleared the ring of everyone expect Beth. Lynne and I moved her and June took to the ropes as Langston grabbed a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the WWE, we are The Exodus and this," She pointed to June on the top rope. "Is The End!" June jumped hitting The End a perfect corkscrew 630 splash. She stood and we took to the four corners standing tall as In The End our theme began to play. We got down and headed back stage taking one last glance at the carnage in the ring before smiling and walking through the curtain.

"That was epic!" I hugged June.

"Says you Daryl! I don't think AJ will be walking around anytime soon!" Langston exclaimed. Our little celebration stopped when we heard the slow round of applause. We all looked to the sound to see Chris Jericho.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies. Wow, so original of you. Outstanding really. No one has ever had a group like yours before." He continued to clap slowly the sarcastic bastard, I didn't know about the rest of the girls, but I wanted to slap him.

A/N: Ok that's it from me LoopyLou, Daryl is mine next chapter is from x. Cult Of Personality .x :D


	4. Chapter 4

~Langston~

They were all in their places, everybody knew their role. AJ was in the ring now with Punk and Bryan. They started fighting and it spilled outside as AJ watched on with a crazed sort of amusement. This was their cue. The crowd started screaming as they all slid into the ring surrounding AJ. She turned slowly looking for an exit. Then sized up June as she was the smallest of the group. She went to charge her, but Daryl grabbed a handful of her hair yanking her back and putting her on her ass. The men having seen what was happening got into help, but they refused to back off. And as the girls kept them busy Daryl lifted AJ and hit Death Drop a Vertical/Suplex Stunner. She went out like a light. As she stood back up she saw Beth and Nattie just as they all thought come running down to the ring. The second they were in, Langston and Daryl jumped Beth kicking and punching. June and Lynne attacking Nattie. They made quick work of them the men just stood outside looking in not knowing what to do. The girls cleared the ring of everyone expect Beth. Lynne and Daryl moved her and June took to the ropes as Langston grabbed a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the WWE, we are The Exodus and this," She pointed to June on the top rope. "Is The End!" June jumped hitting The End a perfect corkscrew 630 splash. She stood and they took to the four corners standing tall as In The End our theme began to play. We got down and headed back stage taking one last glance at the carnage in the ring before smiling and walking through the curtain.

"That was epic!" Daryl hugged June.

"Says you Daryl! I don't think AJ will be walking around anytime soon!" Langston exclaimed. Their little celebration stopped when the women heard the slow round of applause. They all looked to the sound to see Chris Jericho.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies. Wow, so original of you. Outstanding really. No one has ever had a group like yours before." He continued to clap slowly the sarcastic bastard, she didn't know about the rest of the girls, but Langston could see that Daryl wanted to slap him.

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean, Jericho?" demanded June.

"Yeah, you have a problem with us?" added Lynne.

"Oh gosh, no!" Jericho continued his sarcasm. "Why in the world would I have a problem with the Imitation Nexus?"

"Excuse me?" asked Daryl. "You want to explain that?"

"What's there to explain? Been there, saw that, moved on." the Canadian replied. "Well, then again, I guess there IS a distinct difference between the two. The Nexus were actually noticeable, and if you haven't noticed the current state of the Diva's division today, it's gone down the tubes." he said in a sarcastic whisper.

Well, the girls weren't too happy to hear that.

"Are you serious?" Langston demanded. "Are…you…serious?"

Jericho smirked and stepped up to her, his nose nearly touching hers. "Yes…I…am."

"Well, you Bon Jovi knockoff, listen here. As if you hadn't just seen out there, we took out most of the Diva's division in 5 minutes! And you know what, by me saying 'most', that says a lot since there are about 5 Divas even working here!" the Australian beauty continued her rant, causing Jericho to back into the wall with her nearly on top of him. "Oh, and another thing! You think that we aren't noticeable?" She grabbed his arm and forcefully twisted it back, causing him to wince a bit. "Look at me. LOOK AT ME. You think me about to snap your arm in half isn't noticeable? Huh?"

He slowly shook his head.

She let him go. "Good. So watch what you say next time, kay, mate?" she said sweetly, tapping the top of his head. "Let's go, ladies."

"Ooh, you go, Lang!" Daryl exclaimed.

"Way to stick it to him," agreed June. "Now c'mon, I have a serious urge to head to the club and I really need to see Matt again."

Before Langston could get too far, Jericho grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a surprise kiss. The Australian was caught by surprise, but she sure as hell wasn't too quick to pull away, with her hands running through the Canadian's dark blonde hair. Once they broke away, Langston said, "Ok, explain to me why you just did that and why I shouldn't slap you right now?"

He smirked. "You kissed me back, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but…oh, don't turn the tables on me, tell me what that was about!"

"You're a feisty little firecracker, I like that in a woman. Plus, I've always wanted to meet an Australian. Your accent's pretty hot."

Langston didn't know how to respond to that. Finally, she uttered, "Canadians are hot."

Jericho nodded, and then there was an awkward silence between the two.

"I'm…I'm gonna go now." she announced.

"Okay." Chris said before spanking her. "See you around, Lang."

The Australian blushed and her smirk echoed his, before realizing that her friends were leaving without her. "Oh. Girls, wait for me!"

Later that night, the women had went on with their plans to head to the club, and were now in their hotel room, getting ready for the festivities. Langston, for one, was looking forward to experience the club scene in America. Living in Australia for most of her life, she wasn't much of a city chick and she was definitely open to new experiences, and once she met her fellow Exodus members, they soon became her best friends and the ones who integrated her into American culture. She also couldn't deny that she found the men here in America pretty damned attractive, but she had a special place in her heart for Canadians for some reason. Canadians like Jericho, for instance.

The Australian looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't stop thinking about her encounter with the self proclaimed Sexy Beast and wouldn't mind kissing him again…or a few times. Shaking off the thought, she made sure her outfit was perfect. Since she wasn't a dressy person at all, the best she could come up with was a sequined black, red, and purple top, black and red striped jeans, along with black high heeled boots with some hints of dark purple. Her black and blonde highlighted hair was already in a Mohawk, and since she couldn't do much with it, she left it as is. Checking her makeup one last time, she began thinking about Chris for a split second, and quickly adjusted her top to show off a little more of her chest, without making herself look slutty.

There was a knock on the door. "Lang, what the hell's taking you so long, we're waiting on you!" June called from outside.

"You're ALWAYS waiting on me! Hold on!" Langston called back.

"We're giving you T-minus 5 seconds or we're coming in after you!" Daryl called. "1…2—"

Langston suddenly rushed outside to meet them. "Hi, let's go." she said quickly, headed off to have some fun with their guys at the club.

AN: Hey peeps, Cult here! So now that you know the four Exodus members a little bit more, what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

~June~

"Babe you look fine, and I'll see ya at the club." I sighed looking in the mirror. I had my hair down with a few soft curls through it. My make up wasn't dark actually it was very light. I was wearing a knee length black halter dress with red polka dots. I had on black peep toed heels with a red lace bow in the back. Matt walked up behind me. "You look sexy baby, and it's only me you have to impress. Now go before you are late and they leave you." I smiled kissing Matt's check. Leaving some red lip stick on his check. He was busy mumbling as I walked out the door to catch up with Lynne and Daryl as they stood outside Lang's room.

"Lang, what the hell's taking you so long, we're waiting on you!" I called.

"You're ALWAYS waiting on me! Hold on!" Langston called back.

"We're giving you T-minus 5 seconds or we're coming in after you!" Daryl called. "1…2—"

Langston suddenly rushed outside to meet us. "Hi, let's go." She said quickly, we headed off to have some fun with our guys at the club. Well I knew I was going to have fun with my guy and I was sure Daryl would also but as for Langston and Lynne I wasn't all that sure what was going on with them. We all took Lynn's car as I would be coming back with Matt and Daryl would be leaving with Phil.

The club was pretty packed with the roster. I looked around trying to spot Matt.

"Can't you forget about your boy for a few seconds and focus on your girls?" Lynne said coming to stand by me at the bar.

"I can try. It's just hard sometimes. I get that I've been friends with you girls longer then I've been with Matt, but I can't stand being away from him."

"He wont cheat on you if that's what you're thinking." Daryl said taking her place at the bar.

"Yea besides if he was stupid enough to cheat on ya, we would have to give him a serious beat down." I laughed at the look on Lang's face.

"It's not that I don't trust him and he knows better then to cheat. It's just hard to explain. Why are you lecturing me on this when Daryl is over there looking for Phil right now." I pointed getting a coke to drink.

"You two don't need guys to have fun." Lynne was in the process of saying more but she stopped to sip on her drink.

"June you best go lay the smackdown on the hoeski over there." Daryl said. I looked in the direction she was looking and saw Eve all over Matt.

"Oh that bitch." I muttered weaving my way through the crowd. I pulled Matt down for an intense kiss, our tongues fighting wanting to win. I pulled away from Matt smirking seeing the look on Eve's face. "Stay the fuck away from what is mine."

"And if I don't?" Eve asked crossing her arms over her chest. My smirk grew as Matt pulled me into him.

"Did you already forget what I did to you on Raw? The next time I wont be so easy on you. I have no problem in getting rid of your skank ass for good." She huffed.

"Matthew are you really going to let your girlfriend talk to me like that?"

"I can't control what she says or to who she says things to." Matt said smirking. Eve gasped and walked off. I danced with Matt to a few songs but something seemed to be going on with him.

"You ok baby?" I asked as Matt spun me around then pulled me into his chest.

"Yea just thinking but don't worry about it." I nodded resting my head against his chest. "Shouldn't you be with the girls?" I looked around seeing that Daryl was with Phil, I couldn't see Lynne and it looked like Langston was having words with Jericho.

"Yes and no. They knew I was going to end up with you before the night was over. By the looks of things they're doing their own thing." The song had ended and I really didn't wanna stay any longer. "Why don't we take this party back to the hotel." I whispered nibbling on his ear. That's all it took for Matt. We found the others told them we were heading out. They joked around about it, but I didn't care. The next time I went out with the girls I promised that it would just be the four of us. We would have a girls day that was pretty much pigging out on junk food and watching a movie of some kind.

I was able to get up and be ready before Lynn was to show up as I was riding with her today and we were going to meet the others in the lobby. Something still seemed off with Matt as he was sitting in his own world on the bed.

"Out with it already Matthew."

"I just hate this storyline you are in. The Exodus is to much like Nexus and they came after me more then once. I knew what it feels like to be the main target."

"Matt just because we are like Nexus doesn't mean we are like them. We're not signalling anyone out it's every diva on the roster. We're making the divas what it use to be like before the models waltzed right on in here and ruined what Lita and Trish and many others have fought hard for. And quite frankly I don't give a rats ass what you think. I'm doing this because it's something I believe in." Matt just looked at me. "I don't have time for this Matthew." I snapped at him turning on my heel grabbing my bag and headed out practically running into Lynne. "Sorry" I mumbled.

"You ok June?"

"Never better when I have a boyfriend that doesn't support what I'm doing to make a name for myself." I vented out.

"I'm sorry to hear that June. He'll come around."

"I don't really have time." Lynne let out a soft sigh. We walked past Ricardo. His eyes brightened up when he saw her.

"I'll catch up to you in the lobby with the rest of the girls." Lynne said.

"Yea, sure, whatever." I told her waving her off as I went.


	6. Chapter 6

~Lynne~

Club nights were always fun for even if Lynne sometimes felt third wheel ish. But she loved her friends' boyfriends, so she didn't mind sharing. Like their girlfriends Phil and Matt had never been anything but nice, even pulling her in to dance with the couple in the past. That night the club had been fun to people watch and dance a little bit as well. She had been ready to jump in and kick Eve's ass if June needed backup. They had all been booked to lose to Eve with the "roll up of doom" at one time or another, so she doubted any one of them, even if June wasn't their friend, would hesitate getting involved. Lynne knew that June probably wouldn't need backup though, but as always she was pretty sure fans were around watching trying to guess what was real and what wasn't. That was why she decided on the tight black dress with open back and her normal in ring makeup. She also found herself ready to jump in again when Langston was battling with Jericho as well. Lynne giggled to herself while standing at the bar noticing the sexual frustration between the two. To herself she wondered how long it would take until they decided to work that out and act on it. It hadn't been too late of a night, but fun either way.

After much debating in the morning Lynne decided on a mix of in ring and her out of ring outfits. It was another black dress, but a little looser than the previous night. Being they had still seen the autograph hunters outside last night, she popped in the red contacts as well. Lynne was walking down the hall when June almost ran into her when she was leaving her and Matt's room in a rush slamming the door behind her. Lynne had to wonder what could've happened.

"You ok, June?"

"Never better when I have a boyfriend that doesn't support what I'm doing to make a name for myself," she vented.

"I'm sorry to hear that June. He'll come around," She tried to assure her.

"I don't really have the time," she mumbled. Once they all met up she was sure she could get it out of her. Just talking and venting would help her relax a bit. And who knows, maybe it could help with brain storming for the meeting they were headed to. That's when she spotted Ricardo and what she could do to help disappeared from my mind.

"I'll catch up to you in the lobby with the rest of the girls," She told her. She was still distracted by whatever Matt had done, so she waved her off and disappeared down the hall.

"Hey," she told him walking up to him. Lynne was nervous just because she had never really talked to him, but had to get us speaking if they were going to work together, "Did Stephanie talk to you?"

"Hey, Mirage," he said with a smile rolling the r, "Quickly. She said I'm somehow getting involved with the Exodus storyline, but I'm not sure what."

"You know the Stephanie and Vince, you never know what they are planning," she laughed, "So what do you want me to call you Ricardo, Jesús, or Mr. Rodriguez?"

"Ricardo is fine, if we are working together and all, it will make things easier," he laughed.

"Are you still in Tampa like um everyone else?" she asked, "I know we have extra house shows and all, but I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm shy as hell. So uh maybe we can hang out. Knowing Stephanie and the way women think, I could see it eventually leading to one of those um romantic storylines," she said fading off at the end. He laughed again.

"Yea I definitely got that vibe from her," he said looking down, "Give me your number. I know you have to be in Exodus mode around the shows and all, so I'll text you and we'll figure something out."

"As long as you don't send me that creepy Go to Sleep clown I've accidentally seen on your twitter, no problem." They quickly exchanged numbers, "I'll text ya later, and if anything comes up at the meeting I'll let you know."

"Sounds good, I'm looking forward to working with you guys. It's something different and will get me noticed more too."

"Oh yea. But hey, you've earned it. You have more guts than anyone else I've seen. I mean from the tuxedo match and falling from the ladder in the ring to the table, you've done some awesome stuff. It's going to be fun. I'll see you later." She waved good bye and went to catch the others.

They were still waiting on Langston who had texted she would be a second when Lynne got to the Lobby. June was still pissed, but Lynne walked up when she was explaining to Daryl what happened. So Matt was afraid they would attack him. Langston soon got there and they walked outside to the car.

"Attacking the guys wouldn't necessarily be something I wouldn't enjoy doing," Langston commented as they pulled out of the lot.

"Especially if the guy somehow involves was Chris Jericho?" Daryl teased.

"Exactly. I mean if he is doubting us, whose to say other's aren't. Chris doesn't hold back and says thinks."

"You could totally steal his coat," Lynne suggested, "That's a fun coat."

The group discussed more ideas as they headed to the arena. Stephanie was waiting and they all found a room to go over things. When they mentioned their ideas about attacking guys to maybe make them appear even stronger, Stephanie listened. If people weren't impressed with the divas division, and using their matches as a bathroom break, them beating up people like Kelly Kelly wasn't going to get them the attention they deserved. With it being a house show, Stephanie was definitely into testing it out with the crowd and she had the perfect idea. She didn't want to make the girls too threatening, but suggested they be somewhat vigilantes. A current storyline had Tensai attacking his manager Sakamoto after the matches. No one ever came to his aid, so Stephanie thought that would be perfect.

"You do notice Tensai is huge right?" Daryl laughed.

"But the four of you could easily at least freak him out enough that he'll leave. And then to get Ricardo involved it can be a similar situation. Del Rio has left him in the ring so many times." The girls thought that sounded like a plan, and went to find Tensai to see what he thought. Shockingly, he was ok with it. He didn't think it would make him appear too weak and was more than happy to help the girls move forward with their storyline.

Finally it was show time. The girls split up around the arena waiting for their cue. Tensai lost and the crowd started chanting Albert as he let his frustration loose on his manager. The lights faded and the fans made noise trying to figure out what was going on. When the lights came on, and Tensai looked around confused trying to figure out what was happening, while Sakamoto lay on the floor. He looked up to the ring, where the four Exodus girls stood side by side. They didn't waste a second before June followed by Langston launched themselves outside the ring with suicide drives. Daryl then flipped kicking him in the head knocking him down. Once he was on his knees still trying to figure out what was happening, Lynne walked up kicking him with a low blow knowing him completely to the ground. Now that he was out of the way they checked on Sakamoto. The crowd wasn't sure if they should cheer, boo, or what. However, the girls had easily stopped the Albert chants, stolen the attention, and could tell by the crowd's faces they had their interest. It was only the second match of the night, and they could almost guarantee the fans would be trying to figure out their group for the rest of the show, and waiting to see if they came back again.


	7. Chapter 7

~Daryl~

Even though it was only a house show, taking down Matt Bloom like we did was a huge step in the right direction. The crowd were stunned, but as we got back stage you could hear the hum of people trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Chalk one up for Exodus ladies." Stephanie smiled coming to us. "That was perfect."

"Thanks Steph, but we aren't done for the day." I smiled.

"Oh no, we have some divas that need to be taught a lesson." Langston grinned.

"Well I will leave it in your more than capable hands. Good luck." Steph smiled and left.

"So do you think we should set something up with Alberto for Smackdown next week?" Lynne asked.

"Sure we got like thirty minutes to kill." I moved off towards the men's locker room. June knocked on his door and he came to answer it.

"What do you, little chikita's want? Can't you see I'm preparing for my match." He snapped.

"Well excuse you! We came to ask how you want things to go next week on Smackdown. But if you wanna talk trash we can just hand your ass to you any way we want." Langston bit out at him. He looked shock, but only for a second.

"Ha, ha you think you little girls can do anything to me?"

"Little….girls…man you are messed up in that head of yours." I snapped.

"In case it escaped that small pea brain of yours we just took down Tensai, sure four on one, but that's exactly what its going to be like for you." Langston shot at him, but like the child he was behaving like he slammed the door on us.

"Wow what an asshole." June said as we walked away.

"He didn't need to be like that, Ricardo's going to be with us sooner or later so he could at least work with us on it." Lynne stated annoyed. It wasn't often Lynne got annoyed, but that man was a total douche. A stage hand approached us and informed us the divas match would begin shortly. It was Alicia Fox vs Tamina with Aksana as a special guest referee.

"Well go knock the divas off their lofty perch." Langston smiled as we head off to gorilla. As the match got underway we made our way down in one straight line taking up the whole ramp. The crowds excitement picked up and the divas in the ring thought it was for them. It wasn't till we actually reached the ring that they realised we were there. We each took a side, Lynne blocking the exit to the ramp as there was no way they'd get past her. Tamina however didn't look impressed by us. She ran diving through the ropes at me. But I was quick enough to move out of the way. The others slid in to the ring attacking Alicia and Aksana. I helped Tamina to her feet and delivered a good stiff knife edge chop to her chest. I drove her backwards into the fan barrier and then hit Death Drop. I got back in the ring just in time as June took to the turnbuckle. Alicia laid out the floor. Langston had a mic.

"Your time is almost up, The Exodus is upon you." Then June jumped hitting the corkscrew 630 splash to Alicia. Again we took a turnbuckle each as our music blared before getting down and as one walking backstage.

"Carter, Hale, Cooper, Miller my office now!" This didn't sound good at all. Mr Vincent Kennedy McMahon wanted us in his office. He walked away and we all looked at each.

"How much shit do you think we're in?" June asked.

"About knee high and sinking fast." Langston replied as we walked off to his office shoulders slumped.

"Daryl that was great you girls were," I looked at Phil and stopped him before he could say more.

"Not now Phil, Vinnie Mac wants us in his office." He nodded kissing my cheek before I caught up to the girls. We knocked and walked in. Vince motioned us to sit on the plush leather couch. He sat there adjusting his tie and I felt even more nervous. If he was going to rip us a new one I'd wished he'd get on with it.

"Does someone care to explain…what the hell you four delinquents think you're doing?"None of us had ever been on the receiving end of McMahon' wrath and honestly it was a little intimidating. I could see why some divas having been in the office had come out in floods of tears. "First you attack the divas in the tag match on Raw, then you attack AJ interrupting the storyline that has taken weeks to set up and now you're attacking male superstars? What in the world has possessed you? Are you out of your damned minds? I should put you all on suspension!"

"No! What you should do is listen to the Universe! Have you seen the hype we've been getting? They love it!" June snapped much to mine and Langston's surprise.

"We're making the divas division credible again!" Lynne added and immediately went quiet.

"And sticking it to the men's division while we're at it." I added keeping what we had going.

"And if you don't like it we'll take our delinquent ass selves to TNA where they already have a rather credible women's division." Langston told him, by which point we were all on our feet.

"But it won't come to that will it dad?" Stephanie smiled as she came into the room. "These are my girls and we have something great going on. Don't worry you'll love where we take it as the superstars will become more involved later on."

"You're in on this Stephanie?"

"Daddy I organised it, I handpicked these amazingly talented women. You leave it all to me, if it goes wrong then it's all on me. But this is working so let us just do it." Stephanie said standing between the four of us. Vince looked between us. Four completely different women, different backgrounds, different personalities, different fighting styles. He was deciding if we could make it work to benefit him and his company.

"Alright, I'm trusting you. Make this work and for your sakes prove me wrong." Everyone nodded in agreement and left with heads held high, right up until the door shut. Then we let out our joy at Vince letting us run with what we were doing.

"Okay ladies, ladies please! I need you ready and focused now more than ever my father will be watching you and I very closely. So I hope on Raw and Smackdown next week you manage to keep the ball rolling make the superstars and divas fear the Exodus." Steph smiled and gave a brilliant pep talk.

"You can count on us Steph, we're going to own the WWE." Langston smiled.

A/N: That's it for me LoopyLou this time, please don't forget to R&R we'd love to hear your thoughts! :D


	8. Chapter 8

~June~

I spent all weekend trying to make Matt see where I was coming from. And he still didn't get it. I didn't want to pick between him and my career, but it really was starting to come down to that. We had a point to make and I wasn't going to leave my girls hanging like that. I walked up to gorilla annoyed with Matt. He still had yet to change his mind about this whole thing. I wasn't going to go after him. I didn't have a reason to go after him. I looked over at Daryl as she walked up with Phil. Why couldn't Matt be that understanding about this? No I get the guy that's gotta be stubborn. I smirked as they got to me.

"What's up with you Juney?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Must you call me that?" He smirked thinking it over and nodded along. "Anyways that doesn't matter. Mind having a talk with your friend about what we are doing to make a name for our self's and making the divas division better again?"

"Depends on the friend."

"My so called boyfriend. I can't keep doing this. Either he accepts what I'm doing out there or he's gonna find himself single."

"You don't mean that June." Daryl said walking over to me, placing a hand on my shoulders.

"I can't do deal with him telling me what to do. I don't tell him what he can do with his career."

"He just doesn't wanna see ya ruin your career." Lynne said walking up. "He means well." I sighed shrugging.

"Good luck out there ladies and I'll go talk to him for you June." Phil walked off sending Daryl a wink.

"Sorry I'm late but I'm here." Lang said running up to us looking flustered.

"Where were you? Never mind we gotta get out there." Our music hit and I smirked.

"Hold up."

"Why?" All three of them asked.

"Let them sweat it out, out there. We're already in the back of their mind out there so now we'll make them paranoid about it." They soon were smirking along with me. We watched as Tamina and Layla kept looking up at the ramp. Our music ended and they went back to the match at hand. We walked out stalking down to the ring surrounding it as they tried to run and get out of the ring. Daryl and I got into the ring. Tamina went after Daryl but she easily flipped her out of the ring for Lang and Lynne to attack. We backed the Diva's Champ into a corner. I smirked kicking her a few times in the gut I stepped aside letting Daryl hit a cross body in the corner. Daryl got her set up and hit Death Drop. We hit Poetry in Motion to her. I got up using Daryl to hit a leg drop on to Layla. I got up top as Daryl moved Layla to the spot I needed her to be in. Langston and Lynne soon found their way into the ring a mic in hand.

"Its time you divas realized your time is over, the reign of the Barbie doll has come to an end. The Exodus is here." I smirked as Lang finished and jumped hitting the corkscrew 630 Splash perfectly. We stood in the ring smirking for a few minutes as our music played. We got some cheers but mostly boos and some that didn't know whether they should be for us or against us. We got out of the ring making our way backstage.

"Look what we have here?" I rolled my eyes at the man in front of us.

"What do you want Stu?" Lang asked.

"Don't you think that the fans have seen enough of you Nexus wannabes?" He asked moving closer to us. "They had us and they don't need you doing what we use to do."

"News flash you English git. They have forgotten all about Nexus and the Corre. What did you do? You only made a name for yourself. You did nothing else but that. We" Daryl said point between the four of us. "Are making our mark and making the divas worth watching again."

"We're making history. So sit back and shut up and watch how it's done right." I smarted off.

"Oh I'll be watching the four of you fail and walking out of here without a job." He smirked walking off. I wanted to chase after him and smack that damn smirk off his face. I took a deep breath trying to calm down some when Del Rio walked by. He sent a glare in our direction. I wanted to beat him senseless.

"Tomorrow night Del Rio we'll get you then!" Lynne yelled after him. Ricardo walked by flashing her a small smile. I noticed that Lynne was blushing slightly. I rolled my eyes as Jericho walked up to us keeping his eyes on Langston.

"I'm gonna take off and see if Phil talked sense into Matt." I told them taking off.

"Wait up." Was called behind me I turned to see Daryl and Lynne behind me, leaving Langston to deal with Jericho. Daryl and Lynne talked amongst themselves as I went in search of Matt.

"I give up with that guy." Phil said throwing his hands up as he walked out of the locker room. "I can't talk sense into him at all. Good luck June." I sighed walking into the room. He didn't even look at me or nothing.

"What it's going to be like this from now on?" I asked stepping in front of him.

"I don't wanna talk about this let alone fight about it here. So drop it." He snapped getting up and walking out. I sighed falling back on the bench.

"He'll come around even if I have to beat it in him that what we are doing is a good thing." I smiled looking up at Lynne.

"Thanks. Mind if I room with you tonight. I can't take being around him right now. I'm not going to get anywhere with him when he is in a mood. Better to let him to come to his senses on his own."

"Yea it's no problem." She said helping get my stuff together. I headed out with her. I wasn't really the perfect roommate. The 630 splash took a lot out of me and then my problem with Matt on top of it I just wanted to crash. Matt had sent me a few texts saying that he loved me and that he would talk to me later. I simply told him that I loved him and ok.

We stood around gorilla getting the plan into action on what we were going to do. We went down to the ring without any music as Del Rio was facing Sin Cara. Langston was busy chasing off Sin Cara. Daryl was busy taking out Del Rio and Lynne was busy chasing Ricardo around the ring. I perched myself on the top turn buckle waiting for Daryl to lay Del Rio out cold. She pointed to me and I jumped hitting my trademark 630 splash. We smirked getting out of the ring.

"Look what I got from Ricardo." Lynne said holding up the keys to Del Rio's black Bentley Continental GT.

A/N: That's it from me Zombie450AirBournePrincess.


	9. Chapter 9

~Lynne~

We laughed as we walked over to the car I now had the keys for. I had talked to the car guys earlier, and for some strange reason they were perfectly fine with us driving a car that was worth more than most people's yearly pay. We had done a few runs with it before, so I at least had my handle on it. I did a smooth K turn while Ricardo was helping Del Rio stand as we beeped the horn twice. I'm unsure of what he was screaming while holding on to the ropes, but I'm sure it wasn't very nice.

A short time later my happy giddy mood changed.

"I'm going to kill, Stephanie," I groaned shortly after we got backstage. The second I had thanked the car guys a production assistant had run up to me with a script. Because of how well we had done, stuff was getting moved up sooner than I was ready for. Yea, Stephanie was head of creative, but her imagination on what I could pull off was going to be the death of me. I was so thankful I had found time just to chill with Ricardo during the weekend. If I hadn't had the chance to get to know him, or realize what a cool person he was, I'd be screwed trying to pull off a scene with him. Stephanie had definitely hinted this could go somewhat romantic, but I didn't expect it quite so fast. And I wouldn't expect the scary red eyed backstage freak be the one trying to seduce someone. It made me think of all the relationships they have put Kane in the over the years. I sometimes liked to compare my character to his, even if I didn't chill in the boiler room or anything. We both had the scary characters most of the time, and were powerhouses in the ring. But I was not Kane; I was not a veteran and Stephanie knew my actual personality. Stephanie would probably deny that she was attempting to give me a heart attack. She would claim she was trying to challenge me and knew I could do it. However, it didn't stop me from having some hatred at her right now. I just wish she could've waited until next week at least so I could prepare.

"What?" Daryl asked kind of surprised to see me the way I was. I just handed over my script. The three grouped around it reading what I had just read. I saw each break into a smile as they finished, before they all broke out in laughing.

"I completely understand," Langston told me through giggles.

"But she wouldn't have let them put in the script if she didn't think you could pull it off," June added, "And just so you don't worry too much, we'll be there to support you."

"You guys just want a good laugh!" I accused them. They laughed but then tried to convince me I would do fine. They asked me if I had talked to Ricardo yet, I shook my head and reached for my phone. There was a text from him waiting showing me he had gotten the script.

"Woo hoo for me tonight" he had sent, "I get chased by a chick and now this!"

"Bite me!" He soon replied with,

"You're the vampire looking one, so be careful or Stephanie might have that happen next week. You'll be fine, and after it we'll have a good laugh." I just shook my head.

"I gotta get my makeup fixed up," I growled leaving the girls, "See you later."

"Oh we won't miss it," June called behind me.

Being I had already had the makeup done for earlier, there wasn't too much more too worry about. However, it had helped me escape and try to focus. What I needed was a distraction, and as I was going to where we were shooting I saw it. There was Matt looking about as bummed as June did. I had been planning to talk some sense into him, or knock some, but I had been hoping to with the others. But I saw an opportunity and took it.

"Hey, Matthew," I told him. He jumped, like everyone did when they saw me in the makeup. It didn't matter if you knew who I was or not, the contacts and makeup scared everyone a bit, "Can I talk to you for a second?" He nodded.

"I have to make this quick, because I have a scene to shoot but listen closely. You need to grow the fuck up. I don't know if this is some kind of jealousy thing, but this whole Exodus stable is good for all of us. Unless you go all heel on us, you are perfectly safe. We aren't like Nexus was, and it could end up benefiting you in the end if we get some pull. I'm on my way to try not to embarrass myself, and help Ricardo with a push. As long as you don't dress in drag and go after our belt, you will have no problem. So just relax ok?"

"Ok, I'm sorry, it's just…" I cut him off.

"I'd love to hear your excuses, but I need to go. Just smarten up, buy some flowers, and get over this real fast ok? I got to go." And then I left him. I felt stronger now, and more than ready to get this scene done. I was a little more confident, in character, and all it took was scaring my friend's boyfriend a little.

Ricardo was sitting on a crate backstage trying to figure out what was going on. Alberto had left him and he decided to just wait until he returned. He looked worried because of the missing car, and knew it wouldn't end well for him. Into the shot walked a hooded figure he didn't notice until she was right in front of him. He jumped when he caught the person standing in front of him. She reached up pulling her hood down.

"Hello, Ricardo," I told him, "You look deep in thought."

"Um…hello, um Mirage," he said with a little fear mixed with sadness.

"Where is your employer? Leaving you alone again I see. Not that I'm surprised. It seems like he's never around when you could run into trouble."

"You do not know Mr. Del Rio," he tried to defend; "He's a very busy man."

"So you say. I do have a proposition for you, Ricardo. And I would strongly recommend you think it over," he gulped and I just grinned, "I have one of those offers you can't refuse. An opportunity everyone will be jealous of. I think you should join us in Exodus." His jaw dropped. He obviously hadn't been expecting that offer from me.

"Por que?"

"Why not? We see a lot of potential in you. Potential that is just waiting to be shared with the whole WWE Universe. We want to give you things your Mr. Del Rio can't. We want to give you power and the ability to show that you are more than just some rich man's lackey."

"Mr. Del Rio pays me very well…" I cut him off by putting my finger over his lips.

"Haven't you ever heard that money can't buy happiness. You are very talented, brave, and have a lot of," I paused, "stamina, that we would love to have be involved as a part of our team," he looked at me even more confused. "How many times have you helped Del Rio win his matches by putting yourself in harms way. And even that one time, after you fell off that ladder through the table outside the ring, it was only a few weeks until you were back doing your job. We need that kind of loyalty and commitment. And I can promise you that you will see and experience things you would never get to see working with him."

"Wh-What kind of things?" he stuttered.

I laughed knowing I was slowly getting him to understand, "First of all, I promise you will never be left behind again. How many times has Del Rio left you in the ring, and watched from the ramp at what happened to you? We never leave a member behind, even if it means being in a fight that we know we can't win. You'll be a member of that kind of a team. Next, we have some pretty big connections. I don't want to see you as someone's servant. I don't want to see you get embarrassed. And I want to see you hold your own title above your head inside of someone else." He looked nervous, as I pulled on his collar as I stepped forward in between his legs. "Think about it, Ricardo. You could finally be yourself, and no more tuxes."

I slipped my hands over his shoulders, slipping the jacket off. He started to get panicky, but couldn't move. Our eyes were locked, "Remember, you are going to go far," my hands went down his chest, "and get some things you could that Del Rio never could give you," my hand went up his chest again, palm facing me, and catching his bow tie in between my fingers. I pulled him down so he was at my eye level, "Trust me, baby, it will definitely be more than you could ever dream of."

I pulled his mouth to mine. The camera got a shot of his shocked eyes before my hand not holding onto his bow tie, reached around to hold his head in place blocking the view. As quickly as it began, I pulled away.

He still looked surprised, shocked, and was out of breath. "Just think about it, that's all I ask. You don't have to give us an answer right now," I stepped back running my hand down the side of his face, "I definitely hope to spend a lot more time with you. I want to hear you roll your rs and say my name a little more." I winked before stepping away, pulling up my hood. I stopped. "I almost forgot," I said reaching inside my top pulling out a set of keys. His eyes followed the keys from their hiding spot to finally where they were dangling from my finger. "I don't want to get you in trouble. But that's a sweet car. We left it out back by the buses. Hope you can give him a good story about how you got these back." I tossed him the keys, let out a laugh and left leaving him with his thoughts again.

"AND CUT!"

My friends cheered and I felt my face finally go red. Ricardo jumped down and walked over to me pulling me into a hug.

"Nice job,"

"See I told you that you could pull it off!" Stephanie said with a little bounce, "I'm shocked how comfortable you were. Just make sure to practice and all to make whatever we lead this to. I want it look real."

"Practice what?" Stephanie smiled and the others laughed, I just buried my face in Ricardo's chest, "Hate her."


	10. Chapter 10

~Daryl~

Lynne had been absolutely fantastic on her promo. And looking between her and Ricardo I had to wonder if something was actually going on between the two of them.

"Right guys I'll catch you later!" I hugged everyone and went to go meet Phil. We were going to the movies to see Ted. When we got back to the hotel having laughed so hard my ribs hurt we laid in bed talking about Exodus. Exodus and when we were planning on bringing the guys in how we would do it and what their roles would be. I had a rough idea on what I wanted to do and ran it by Phil he liked it a lot. I just needed to run it past the girls and see when they wanted to bring him in.

I was heading to Starbucks. I was dressed casually my hair tied up and no make-up on. I looked very different to how I did in the ring I didn't want to be spotted by fans. Lynne was already there when I arrived.

"Hey! I half expected Ricardo to be here. You've been sticking to him like glue." She blushed and gave me the finger.

"Says you. You were like a total fan girl when you first got with Phil." I smiled.

"Touché. Hey Lang, June." I smiled as they sat down with us. Everyone greeting each other.

"So with Ricardo joining the group so soon, I know Daryl's been talking to Phil about joining, Matt when he gets round the idea will want to join to and well…I've been thinking and I'd like Chris to join." I looked at Lang.

"You're joking right? You do realise that Phil hates him. And that I'm not his biggest fan either." I said a little aggressively.

"Daryl…I spoke to him about that and he won't do anything to you or Phil. As long as Phil is willing to work with him its fine. This could work to our advantage greatly." Lang reasoned. I chewed my lip. If Phil could go for it then I would.

"If Phil agrees then fine. I'm thinking of bringing Phil in pretty soon. We talked last night and we have it planned out." I smiled. I just hoped he would be ok with Chris joining.

We were sat backstage ready and waiting for Phil's segment in the ring. That is until Sheamus beat Jericho. As Sheamus backed up the ramp, Del Rio's music began to play and he suddenly ran out attacking Sheamus.

"I don't know about you girls, but I think we should intervene." I said watching as Del Rio shoved Sheamus off the ramp.

"Why?" Lynne asked.

"Well we talked about going vigilante, being tweeners. So we don't like Del Rio, we are neutral toward Sheamus so, let's attack him. We don't have to help Sheamus, just attack Del Rio." They all smiled.

"Well when you put it like that. Let's do it." June shouted. We headed out Del Rio oblivious to our presence. Me and Lynne moved up grabbing him and pinning his arms behind his back. Lang grabbed a mic as June hit Del Rio with a powerful Enzuigiri as we held him. June walked over to Sheamus to see if he was ok as Lynne and I rained punches down on Del Rio.

"We are the Exodus and we are the new law around here!" Lang shouted into the mic. Our music hit and we walked backstage leaving the fans bewildered. Sheamus looked highly amused by it.

"Well I guess I owe you lasses, thank ya for helping."

"Oh you're welcome, just don't get on our bad side." June smirked.

"What do you think you are doing?" Del Rio snapped coming through.

"Beating on you." Lynne snapped.

"We did warn you." Lang smiled. He stalked off angry with our treatment of him, but he deserved it and more.

We waited around gorilla as it wouldn't be long till Phil's segment. AJ was going to propose to him.

"Can you believe how pathetic she is? It's a total mockery of women." Lynne complained. I nodded I was more annoyed that she'd already kissed Phil twice in previous shows. Bryan was cued to go down chanting no to Phil accepting the proposal. They started arguing over her in the ring Phil saying he didn't love her and Bryan was using her, Bryan saying he'd always loved her and had only just realised. Show time. We walked down, I was blocking the ramp this time and as we stepped in AJ saw us. She made to run, but ran straight into Lynne who grabbed her and hit a two handed Chokeslam. June and Lang went after Bryan for our usual business as I backed Phil into the corner. I walked two fingers up his chest and leaned into kiss him, but as he was about to kiss me I pulled back turning and clicking my fingers for a mic.

"We the Exodus have our own proposal for you. Punk we want you in The Exodus. You don't need a little girl hanging round you, ruining your matches. We can guarantee she stays away from you." He moved away grabbing his own mic. June having hit the corkscrew 630 splash to Bryan, all the girls had taken a turnbuckle to sit on.

"Let me get this straight DC, you want me to join this little group you have going?" I smiled nodding. "And you say you'll keep AJ away from me?" Again I nodded. "Well I just don't see how I benefit from that. You gotta give me more if you want me to even consider joining this Nexus rip off." I smirked at him.

"Nexus rip off? Please, we will be bigger than Nexus could ever dream of. With you on our side we'll already achieved more by having the WWE title within our ranks. You had a good run with the New Nexus, but it didn't last. They abandoned you. We on the other hand won't. We have backers in high places." I lowered my voice. "And you'll get me." I smirked again. Phil cocked an eyebrow and looked me up and down.

"I'm the best in the world what makes you think for a second that I need you? But it does have potential. And say I'm interested." He paused then his own smirk spread on his face. "How about I'll tell you my answer on Smackdown?"

"Well that's just fine." I pulled his head down to kiss pulling back just as quick smirking. "But remember we don't like to be kept waiting." Our music hit and we jumped out the ring heading up the ramp. I turned before walking through the curtain blowing a kiss to Phil.

"You did great out their! Things are coming along nicely. But could you girls come with me I need a word privately." Stephanie asked once we all got back stage.

A/N: That's all from me LoopyLou :D


	11. Chapter 11

~June~

We followed behind Steph. With the offer on the table for Phil to join that only left Matt and Chris if Phil agreed to it. I had a way to bring Matt into it. With his current attitude about this I was gonna play it up.

"I love what you four are doing out there. I love the work with Ricardo and Phil. I can be the first to say I was a bit worried when you went out attacking Del Rio when it wasn't wrote in the script. But I loved it. Now I'm not giving you four free reign to do as you please. You will get a script but going off it at least once is a good thing. I like it. Now the reason for this meeting. June how's Matt?"

"He hates what we are doing because Nexus attacked him, but I might have an idea to get him to join." I said smirking.

"You are evil." Lynne said. If anyone knew what I had in mind it would be her.

"I don't mind going out there and beating up on them but we're not really showing them we are better then they are." Lang said getting frustrated about it all.

"Yea are we actually gonna have a match against them or just attack them?" Daryl asked.

"Next week on Raw you four have a match against Beth and Natalya. I will leave it up to you four on what two are the legal ones in the match."

"I say Daryl and Lang. With Daryl in the ring it gives Phil the chance to come down and watch what she can do in the ring and give us his answer. Lang can fly through the ring and do the technical stuff so it's a better match for them." I explained. They all seemed to be ok with that.

"We have Ricardo and Phil figured out, June's working on Matt as we speak. What about someone for you Lang?"

"We're working on bringing in Chris Jericho." Lang said looking at all of us.

"We just have to sort out Phil and Chris first. We can't go out there if they are going to be fighting with each other." Daryl cut in.

"Alright. It seems that the four of you have everything under control." I waited as they headed out. "Something wrong June?"

"Uh no. I just need free reign to do what I can with Matt to join. It's not going to be easy. We've barely talked over the last few days. I know Lynne tried talking to him and that didn't work and she can scare that boy into anything. But I need permission on doing what I have to."

"Just nothing to extreme with it and it has be within the rules that are in effect around here."

"It will be and thanks Steph." I said rushing out of the room. Seeing that all three of them were waiting.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope I was just given clearance do what I have to do with Matt."

"Well you best hurry up and start doing something. Matt's in the ring going on about Exodus." I rolled my eyes as we took off for the ring. I grabbed a mic and we headed out.

"Seriously who do they think they are? At first it was fine when they were going after the divas, now they think they can come after us?"

"Evan, Evan, Evan. I've told you before we are nothing like Nexus."

"We don't have an oversized ape telling us what to do." Lynne bit out.

"And what we did to Del Rio he had that coming." Daryl snapped. As they walked around the ring standing on three sides of it. I walked up the steps getting in standing in front of him. He stood in the middle of the ring not moving an inch.

"You don't scare me Teagan. What are you going to do? Beat me up and declare the end then hit your move?" I smiled walking around him.

"I plan on making you mine Evan. I've had my eye on you for a while now."

"There's nothing you can say or promise me to make me join you." I walked around him standing as close as humanly possible to him.

"I don't know about you but this waist of yours." I said running my hands over his waist. I held onto his waist with one hand bring the mic up. "Would look very sexy with a title. I can do things for you that no one else can."

"I don't need help." He grabbed my hand spinning around pulling me into him pressing his body against mine his hand resting on my lower back. "Especially from the likes of you."

"Think about this." I dropped my mic pulling his head down and kissing him. I pulled away smirking leaving him speechless. I jumped outta the ring and headed up the ramp with the rest of them.

"Oh no you can't pull this crap and just walk away." Matt yelled into the mic. I turned around smirking at him. I sent him a wave and walked off leaving him in the ring.

"You let a group of girls run wild and then think they can attack and make out with certain guys. Why am I not on this list? I'm truly the best in the world not CM Drunk." I saw that Daryl was ready to rip into him. "I've got the looks unlike that dork Matthew." He may be a dork but he's mine. I was holding myself back from tearing him a new one. "And I've got everything up on the fool that wears the bow tie, what's his name? Nah it don't matter anyways." Jericho said waving it off. I could see that Lynne was ready to tear him apart too.

"You got shit over them." Daryl bit out. Langston pushed him against the wall.

"You say you're better than them but yet I remember that so called dork get the 3 count over you a few times. I remember Phil beating you a few times when the WWE title was on the line. Ricardo has more going for him then you do at the moment. So now what do you have to say for yourself?" I had to smirk as Lang got one up on him. In one swift move he had spun around pressing her against the wall as he kissed her.

"June, care to explain what that was out there? When were you going to tell me that I was going to be a part of this?" Matt asked storming through the curtain. I heard a few growls come from behind me. I pulled Matt off to the side.

"I was going to tell you from the start but you've been so pissed about this." He sighed placing his hands on my waist.

"I'm sorry about that June. I've been trying to think of a way to make it up to you. Lynne told me flowers but that doesn't make up for anything."

"I don't need anything but you. Just keep up the attitude you had tonight while we're on screen. That's what I need from you the most."

"I can do that baby. So were good then?" Matt asked with a little puppy dog face. I smiled kissing him.

"You can make it up to me later tonight." He smiled smacking my ass making me jump and giggle as he walked off. I turned back to the girls to see that Jericho had left but Lang was in her dream world about the blonde haired Canadian. I didn't get what she saw in him. Phil was good looking, I guess Jericho was easy on the eyes. Ricardo well he looked really good with Lynne. I didn't have to see what the rest did in their guys. I just had to know what I saw in Matt. We snapped Lang out of day dream and got our stuff heading back to the hotel. We all head to our rooms after making plans to meet up over breakfast and go over what was gonna happen on Smackdown. I headed to my room seeing that Matt had candles and rose petals everywhere. I smiled walking further into the room seeing the champagne and tray of strawberries and whip cream.

"Someone went all out." I called stealing some whip cream and sucking it off my finger.

"I had to make it up to you some way." Matt said placing a necklace around my neck. It was an 18 kt white gold necklace with an open heart and a single diamond in the middle. "I've been an ass to you and I don't think I'll ever make it up to you." I turned around wrapping my arms around him a smile on my face.

"Matt you already have. Stop worrying about it." He smiled kissing me. After spending a wild and passionate night together I slowly woke up in the morning not wanting to leave the warmth that was Matt.

"Baby don't go." Matt whined. As I tried to get up.

"I gotta Matt. I'm already running late." I told him getting out of his death grip. I took a quick shower and threw on a tank and a skirt I found my heels and got them on walking out the door leaving a sleeping Matt behind.

"Look who finally joins us. Only 20 minutes late." Lynne quipped out.

"I'm sorry, no wait I'm not. After the night I had with Matt I just wanna be back up there in his arms." I said sighing happily.

"Anyways. What's the plan for tonight?" Langston asked.

A/N: That's all from me Zombie450AirBournePrincess!


	12. Chapter 12

~Lynne~

June ran into where we were meeting to plan and discuss what we were going to do for Smack Down. She was still a bit flushed from whatever she and Matt had been up to. I was happy for them, but still bummed I hadn't scared him enough. I found a strange amount of joy tormenting that poor boy. Unlike the rest of my friends, I seemed like I was the only one who had gotten a good night sleep. I was just about to comment to Langston, when it was like she almost knew, and asked,

"Anyways. What's the plan for tonight?" And off the four of us went to work mode. The only main thing we had for tonight was Phil's choice. If Beth and Nat were around we'd probably go over some ideas for the next Raw.

"Do you have anything with Ricardo tonight?" Daryl asked. "As far as I know, I don't. But you never know with Stephanie," I was playing with my phone and saw an email, "Speak of the devil, did you guys get an email?" We all pulled up our phones, and saw the message. She couldn't make it to the meeting with the rest of us, because she didn't want to be seen. Maybe someday down the road they would show her connection and get her back on television, but for now, outside of backstage she didn't know us. We all read who she suggested and all broke out into smiles. It would be real easy. Plus it would just confuse the fans even more with who side they really were on.

"We'll, that should be fun," Daryl laughed, putting her phone away.

"Yea, is it bad I can't wait?" June added.

"Maybe our attack will even help one of them out," I commented, "That girl should've won NXT, and now she's involved with that."

"And maybe, it will help the other learn a new favorite match other than Alicia Fox versus Melina," Langston laughed.

After that was done we went onto our normal conversations and relaxed until we separated to do our own things. I left to head back up to my room and had a text from Ricardo. He was bored and wanted to be entertained. I told him just to meet me at the room. I had woken up early, so had already done my gym routine before breakfast, so like him I would be bored soon too. He was already at my door when I got there so he must've been already outside my room when he texted me and upset I wasn't opening up. I unlocked the door and we walked into the room. He noticed the arm band and laughed.

"Secret meeting of the Exodus?" he asked as we flopped down on the couch.

"Yea, you won't be bored too much as soon as you are dragged into this."

"You look bummed. What's wrong?" he asked me. We had been hanging out a lot when we could and he was already able to read me better than others could.

"I'm still pissed I didn't scare Matt enough to smooth everything over." That only caused him to laugh more. He knew I was mad after last night when I started to figure it out. It was something I was good at and failed.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine, and I'm sure he'll have a lot more fun being involved than not. So you guys jumping anyone tonight?" I just smiled but said nothing, "Come on you gotta tell me! Especially if it's Del Rio again so I get a chance to run." I said nothing and turned on the TV. He poked me in the side gently trying to get my attention. He hit a rib and I let out a giggle.

"Oooo Scary Mirage is ticklish?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"We'll now I have a weapon I can use to protect myself," he poked the spot again. The two of us were very comfortable, and already had a flirty relationship.

"I will beat you up," I teased.

"But I want to know," he whined, "Tell me. I thought you were my friend."

"It's not Del Rio, at the moment. As long as he doesn't do anything dumb. But it's more focused on Punks choice and all tonight. As far I know the two of us don't have a scene, which makes me sad because I miss that car from the other night."

"And working with me?"

"Or just the car," I stuck out my tongue at him. He called me mean, and then we got distracted by the television. He had been relaxed, but I noticed him randomly tense up. I turned looking over at him and he looked nervous.

"What?"

"I was thinking about what Stephanie has come up with, and ugh we haven't um practiced like we promised. I know we were fine the other day and all, but I just want to do this right. And I know its weird practicing something not in the ring, but I've never been in a scene like it…"

"Honey, breathe. You don't have to be nervous around me and you know it. You could've just told me you wanted to make out," I let the words fly so naturally like it wasn't a big deal that I shocked myself as well. Truth I was just as nervous as he was. I had never wanted to be one of those divas thrown in some crazy romantic storylines. I wanted to get in the ring and kick ass. At least the poor soul stuck with me was my friend.

"So what do you think she'll make us do next?" he asked calming down a bit. The guy who was cool with stripping down in front of the world was scared of this. It amused me, and then I decided that it was because I scared him not the scene and felt better about before.

"I'm sure you'll try to stick with Del Rio for a while, and then I'll randomly scare you some more. Maybe hook up in a car or something. We could so fog up the windows and rip off the hand on the window thing from Titanic." That got him to laugh.

"Is that PG? Ok. Let's practice. I'll set my phone alarm so we don't get too into it we miss the show." I rolled my eyes at him as he put the phone on the counter. We both stared at each other on how to do this. Being that I seemed to be the aggressor in this on camera relationship I took a deep breath and took charge pulling him to me. I think he was relieved at that. It was definitely a bit awkward at first. More than when we did this on camera without the practice, so I guess I understood Stephanie's request. Being thrown into the scene had given us no time to think. Being alone in my hotel room, yea that was weird. I had to give it to Ricardo though, surprisingly he was a great kisser. I found myself relaxing into the kiss, and letting my hands wander through his hair. Somehow it seemed we switched who was in charge and who wasn't. Stephanie would love twisting this that Ricardo managed to soften Mirage up a bit. However, soon any thoughts of the practicing vanished from my mind, and I had a feeling it was the same for him. I don't know when we leaned back on the couch, or when I ended up under him, but I felt his hand on my hip moving up. The only thing that stopped us and it was the alarm going off on his phone. We both pulled apart, and starred at each other. He noticed his hand and removed it sitting up. He reached his hand and helped me to a sitting position as well. Both of us weren't sure what to say, but could tell our minds were racing. What the hell had just happened? "Um…good practice session. I gotta go get ready and catch up with Del Rio. I'll see you at the arena."

"Yea, I'll see you there." He gave me an uncomfortable hug and got out of my hotel room as quickly as he could. I met up with the girls a short time later, and I know they could tell something was up. When they asked I denied anything was, and said I was just trying to focus on the show. I don't think anyone of them believed me for a minute, but they let it slide. Once at the arena we walked to our locker room. They had given us our own one, to keep the Divas from trying to figure out who was next. As expected, Beth and Nat stopped by. Being they were semi in on everything we let them know about our target. We planned it out so they wouldn't save them, but would announce the match on Monday. The Divas of Doom both were excited for a real divas storyline and happy for us as well. We made plans to meet up early on Monday to go over things, and then they left to go play dumb to the other girls.

When the show started we slipped out of backstage and into the arena to wait. I pulled my hood up, which got some weird looks from fans who noticed. They seemed shock especially because a divas match wasn't going on, but Brodus Clay dancing his way to the ring with Cameron and Naomi. I watched as June and Langston crept up behind the time keeper.

Soon the girls were cheering for Brodus who was against some random jobber. No one knew what was about to happen. I saw Daryl hop over the rail to block the dancers escape and knew it was time to move. As June and Langston quickly knocked down the girls. Brodus seemed to realize his fan club had gone silent as I slipped into the ring with him. In the ring I gave a sliding drop kick to the back of his bad knee. Brodus went down easily. I left him to help the girls get the dancers into the ring, laying them down next to each other as June climbed the rope. She hit the 630 splash as Daryl and I managed to roll Clay out of the ring. Our music played, and the crowd booed. We just smiled until a voice broke into our music.

"Ladies, Ladies, Ladies," Beth said standing at the top of the ramp, "You are stooping to a new low. Beating up valets. I think it's time you show you can do more than sneak up on people." Daryl took a microphone.

"Do you children really think you can stop us?"

"I know we can!" Nat yelled.

"Then how about we set this up. We'll be fair too. Tag team match, Monday, Raw. Are you in?"

"We'll see you on Monday," Beth said with a grin, as her music took over. We kept our heads head high, messed with the crowd a little pointing at our arm bands, and finally made our way up the ramp. We did a bow at the top, and headed behind the curtain to wait until what was next.


	13. Chapter 13

~Daryl~

Phil walked past as we sat backstage waiting for him to tell us and the WWE Universe whether he would join us or not.

"Hey beautiful." He said pressing his lips to mine. "I'm going to improvise out there so just go with it ok?" He kissed me again quickly and walked out to his music Cult of Personality,

"What did he say?" Lang asked.

"That he's improvising and just to go with it." I sighed, I hated when he did things like this. We moved to stand in front of the monitor.

"So Monday night DC of The Exodus, proposed that I come and join their little group. They'd help me keep my title, keep AJ away from me. Thinking about it and after seeing their actions, well ladies why don't you come on down." Our music hit and I looked at the girls, they nodded and we walked out.

"We're waiting Punk, is it a yes or no?" I asked hand on hip. He looked at me smiling.

"We haven't got all day Punk so answer already." Lang snapped.

"Like Beth said attacking Valets is a whole new low."

"Oh really? And attacking Alberto Del Rio and Lord Tensai? What was that?" June growled.

"Ok wow colour me impressed, four girls beating on one guy. You've yet to have or win a match." Phil smirked amused he was winding us up.

"Well I take that as a no." I said a little annoyed he said he was going to join us so what the hell was this?

"Oh no, but I think I'll reserve my answer till I see an actual match." He smirked. His music hit and the cameras cut to commercial as we headed backstage.

"I thought he was joining Daryl." Lynne asked annoyed as I was.

"Well he said he was, I have no idea what he's playing at, but you can be sure I'm going to find out." I growled out.

"Come on let her deal with him." June said the other girls nodding and walking off.

"Phil! What the hell was that?"

"Daryl, I told you I was improvising plus me just saying yes I'll join, it's a little ridiculous, especially if you want me to join with Jericho." I hadn't told him so who had? "Yeah I know and for you I'll do it." He kissed me and I sighed. "But we'll have to argue a little you and Lang can knock us into shape though so it'll be ok. And I'll join after you're match Monday against Beth and Nattie."

"Ok." I smiled.

Another house show another attack by us on Tensai to save Sakamoto even though he still wasn't grateful about it. Though both backstage were really enjoying it and couldn't wait for more to happen on live shows. And then Monday night arrived.

"So how we playing this?" I asked.

"I think fair and square. We want to distinguish ourselves from Nexus and being fair in matches is a good way to do it." Lynne said.

"I agree, but me and Lynne will still be ringside. We'll sit on commentary." June added. Then our music hit and we walked down. As was now normal the crowd was split not knowing how to perceive us. We got in all taking a turnbuckle each and waited for Beth and Nattie. They came down confidently enough, but getting in the ring was a whole different thing as we had a corner each essentially surrounding them as they stepped in. But Lynne and June got down and stepped out. Lang went first and I climbed out as she went against Nattie.

Lang and Nattie locked up, Lang quickly locking in an armbar and wrenching Nattie's arm. Lang catapulted her into the ropes and she came back she hit a clothes line taking her down hard. Lang quickly locked in the body scissors and wrenching Nattie's arms back as she did. Nattie broke free and tagged in Beth. Lang looked at me and I looked at Beth before holding my hand out for the tag. I got in and we circled each other before locking up in a test of strength. I over powered her backing her into the corner and raining down blows before catapulting her into the ropes and hitting a tilt-a-whirl back breaker as she came back. I covered and got a two. I helped her back up and followed with a kick to the gut before hitting Death Drop. I ran knocking Nattie from the apron before tagging in Lang who lifted Beth up for Overkill (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) for the win. I got in lifting her arm up as June and Lynne slid in to celebrate with us.

I felt the ring move and turned straight into someone's boot knocking me from the ring. I shook myself and looked into see Del Rio and Tensai, Ricardo and Sakamoto standing to the side looking unsure. This wasn't in the script. Lynne and Lang went for Tensai as I scrambled back into help June with Del Rio. The next thing I knew Beth and Nattie had joined the fray and the crowd was loving it. I tried to get in the Death Clutch (Koji Clutch) on to Del Rio but he reversed it and locked in the Cross arm breaker. I thrashed trying to break free of his hold. Suddenly he released me and I looked up to see Phil just as he delivered the Go To Sleep. Lynne was struggling to get Tensai over the top rope. So I ran over and threw myself into him taking him over the top, Lynne grabbing me as I massaged my arm.

"Well I guess this makes me a member of the Exodus." Phil said into a mic.

"Who says we want you?" Lang snapped at him.

"Well what happens the next time that happens? You're damn good in that ring you two and I'm guessing they're just as good. And unlike Nexus you aren't cheating scum. So let's say I want in and we make it the biggest thing since DX." The lights suddenly went out. The script had gone way out the window this time.

"You say you want the Exodus to be the best? But how can it be the best unless it has me the best at everything I do involved?" Jericho asked as his music shut off.

"Easy we wanted Punk, we don't want you." I said glaring at him.

"But if you want in you have to work with Punk. Can you do that?" Lang asked.

"I can do anything, cos I am the Best in the World!"

"So that's a yes you will work with Punk?" Lang smiled.

"Hey hold on a minute I never said I'd work with him!" Phil was good even I thought he was deadly serious.

"Well if you can't handle working with the best in the world. The doors that way." Jericho smiled pointing to the back. Phil glared at him.

"I can do it. And I'll prove it just depends on if you can work with me after I beat you repeatedly even with the WWE title on the line!" They glared at each other and both nodded, I guess we gained Jericho and Phil in one night.


	14. Chapter 14

~June~

I knew by the end of Raw we would have Phil on our side but I thought with Jericho joining was going to be held off for a few weeks. But it was what it was and we had both Phil and Jericho on board with us. We walked backstage and I headed off to talk things through with Matt to make sure we didn't mess up well we were out there. We went over everything as we headed down to the ring.

"Be careful." He said kissing me and heading out to his music. What was he going on about? At first I thought he was just talking about what we had planned out there but there wasn't any harm in what we had planned.

"Everything ok June? Matt say something to you?" Lynne asked.

"I'm fine. Yea Matt told me to be careful out there." I told them slightly confused.

"He's only watching out for you." Daryl tried.

"No there's nothing dangerous for us to do out there. Something else is planned."

"Let's watch our backs at all times well were are out there." Lang said with all of us agreeing to it. It was getting to the end of Matt's match as he was climbing up top to go for Air Bourne. We walked out and I had a mic in hand.

"Don't jump Evan." I shouted into the mic making Matt look at us jumping off the corner post walking close to us as he stayed in the ring letting Reks roll him up for the win. "You wanna join us yet Evan?" I asked walking closer.

"Never!" He shouted into the mic.

"We got company." Lang said as we all turned to see Kelly, Layla, Eve and Alicia run down the ramp. Everyone had a diva leaving me with Layla. She came after me and I used her momentum and tossed her into the ring. I get in the ring getting a kick to my ribs. She sent another kick my way but I grabbed her foot sending her to the mat. I hit a standing Moonsault. I pulled her up by her hair whipping her into the corner following suit with a high knee. I hit a monkey flip sending her half way through the air. I smirked looking around to see that the other three divas were taken care of us well. I got up top as Daryl got a mic.

"If any other divas wanna try to blind side us, you'll end up just like this." I jumped hitting the 630 splash to Layla. We got out of the ring as I held my back for dramatic effect and we walked up the ramp and did our normal thing and headed to the back.

"You ok June?" Lynne asked.

"Yea, I think I might have landed slightly wrong. It'll be fine in a few days." I rubbed my back. I thought it was more for effect after the match but it was starting to hurt just a little. It was just pain and I would work through it. "I got more to do with Matt before Raw is over with for the night."

"No we got more to do with him." Lang chimed in. We took off in search for Matt. He was being questioned on what happened out there. We pushed Striker out of the way and surrounded Matt.

"Ladies. I don't have anything you want." Matt asked gulping. I knew this was reminding him from when Nexus attacked him backstage and that frightened look in his eye was what we needed.

"We want you to join us." Lynne told him.

"And I want you." I told him in a seductive tone grabbing his wrestling pants by the belt loop on both sides and pulled him into me. "I can show one hell of time. Get you the gold you deserve to have around this sexy waist of yours. What do you say?" I asked him moving my lips closer to his. He shoved me off him.

"I don't need to cheat to get gold."

"But we don't cheat." Lang snapped at him.

"Whatever." He yelled walking off.

"That boy will join us and he will be mine." I said smirking as the segment ended. We heard yelling coming from down the hall.

"You had to weasel your way into this group Jericho. They wanted me." Phil shouted.

"They wanted me before they wanted you. They just didn't tell you Punk." Jericho said half shouting with a cockiness to his voice. I sighed knowing that if they couldn't get along we would have to cut one of them loose. Having both of them with us did a lot for us and we couldn't afford to loose one of them.

"Having both them together. Best choice we made." Daryl snapped. We all took off to see Phil and Chris in a heated battle of words. Daryl and Lang getting in between the two of them. "Phil baby come with me." Daryl was able to convince Phil to walk off with her.

"What the hell Chris? What are you playing at?" Lang snapped running her hand through her hair and walking off, Jericho was quick to follow behind her.

"Then there was two." I said looking over at Lynne.

"Raw's almost over and we're not needed anymore around here so you wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Yea might as well." I told her as we walked off to our private locker room. We changed making sure the purple E was visible on our arms and we headed out to a local little diner. We got there ordering our food.

"Every things good with Matt now?"

"Yep, better than good. How's things with Ricardo?" I asked noticing the light blush come to her cheeks. "Oooo you so got a crush on him."

"Didn't you know that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I just thought you did and now you admitted to it." I smirked taking a bite of food. She rolled her eyes. "But how is it with him?" I asked looking up at her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's good." Was her reply. "How's the back?" She asked turning the conversation around.

"It's better. It hurts most the time after the move but this time I just landed a little harder on Layla getting a piece of her knee brace to the back. I'm sure I'll have a bruise there come morning." I told her. I had thought about it and when I landed on top of Layla I could feel her knee brace. We talked for a few hours about everything before we took off to the hotel ready for the Smackdown tapings.


	15. Chapter 15

~Lynne~

After June and I separated I headed back to my own room. We had had a good talk, planned some ideas out we'd have to run past the others, and I managed to avoid anything with Ricardo coming up. Since our "practice" session both of us had been avoiding each other. Like we played cool with a text here and there, but it wasn't like it was the week before. We were either too stubborn or maybe scared to talk about it. It wasn't like we did anything bad, just something that I guess at least I was worried would ruin the friendship we had only just started. Before we got jumped, the last time I had actually seen him was the previous weeks taping. I had been laying in bed for probably an hour my mind racing and sleep avoiding me. Fuck it, I thought to myself and tossed the covers off. If I couldn't sleep, I might as well head to the hotel gym and work out some of the stress. Distract myself from everything. I through on a pair of shorts, a tank top, and tied my hair into pigtails. It wasn't like anyone would be down there this late so I didn't need to cover the tattoos or wear my arm band. I walked down the hallway to the gym and heard voices, guess I wasn't going to get quiet distraction I had hoped for. I debating just turning around and doing some exercises in my room, when it clicked in my head who the voices were. This was going to be fun.

"Babe, we need to tell them," Chris tried to explain to Langston, "If we are all working together, it's kind of going to be more obvious."

"I'm not ready," she told him, "Especially while you and Phil keep having issues and…" she paused as the door opened and I walked in pretending I hadn't even noticed them. I turned to look over and they both had deer in the headlight looks.

"Good evening. You guys at up late," I told them going over to the weight rack to pick what I wanted to start with.

"Lynne, did you hear anything before you came in here?" Lang asked nervously.

"Would you like me to say I heard nothing at all?" I answered with a laugh. She ran over to my side.

"Please, you can't tell the other yet."

"Your little secret is safe with me. Was kind of guessing something was going on. But glad you guys are finally working on some of that frustration. You went from hating on one another to you fighting to get him into the group. You guys might have to mention it soon, especially if we start riding in Phil's bus. Being in that small space, they might guess like Chris said." They thanked me, and I put the weight down and walked over to Chris, "I told this to Matt and Phil both. And I'm going to say the same to you. You hurt her," I stared into his eyes, "I'll kick your ass." I broke into a smile, flipped my head so the pigtails spun a little, and walked back to my weight, "That threat seemed like it be more effective last time when I was all ready for the ring. Oh well, I could still kick your ass, Chris."

"I know," he admitted, "Do you want us to stick around to help spot you?" I laughed to myself realizing he was trying to suck up. I told them I was fine. I also warned him to try and be cool around and with Phil. It would help the others deal with everything better, and then told them they should head to bed with a wink. They finally left and I let myself laugh over the situation a little. It was a nice distraction to my own racing mind. Before it started again I let myself focus and get dragged into my routine and nothing else.

"Even with all the dark makeup you still look exhausted," June commented as we met up the following morning. I just shrugged my shoulders as we walked to meet the others. Just us girls decided to travel together for now because we weren't quite ready to throw Phil and Chris in a car, or two cars that were close together traveling to the same place yet. Once away from random fans hotel stalking, we laughed in the car and were just ourselves. Daryl was driving and we quickly were at the arena. A PA was waiting for us by the doors and handed us each a rough draft of our scripts. It actually seemed to be a fun and we were going to be all over Smack Down that night.

"I love Stephanie," Langston said out loud as we found our locker room. We all agreed but soon I had to get ready to shoot a backstage segment. I checked my phone and Ricardo must've been around somewhere and gotten his script. All this text said was "Please don't kill me." As I double checked my contacts and makeup I laughed to myself, yeah, didn't blame him.

The camera panned around a garage area of the area, showing trucks and random cars. It found Ricardo trying to clean a spot off of a very expensive looking car parked away from all the others.

"RICARDO," I growled walking into the shot. He jumped spinning around, holding the rag he had been using like he would use it as a weapon if he could've. I pulled down my hood and walked directly to him trapping him between me and the car. I took a drink out of a cup I had in my hand and continued to stare. "What the hell was that on Raw?" He tried to get in a word and a slammed my fist onto the car hood. "There is no excuse! Obviously you are fine with being left behind in the greatest opportunity you could've had and can't be loyal to anyone who isn't filling your pockets. Have you seen the people we collected and who want to be involved in Exodus?" he nodded his head, "and did you realize before anyone else was confronted about joining I came to you first," Even if my contacts weren't in I had a feeling my eyes would be burning. "And I bet you want to say you did nothing but stand there right?" He nodded hoping I was on his side, "We don't deal well with people who do nothing. Your Del Rio had Daryl in a Cross Arm Breaker, and you just stood there. I guess you weren't who we thought you were. I could go to any one backstage right now, and they would take us up on the offer. I could make Dolph Ziggler drop that troll Vickie in a heartbeat. People would kill to be with us, instead of possibly against us. If you had any interest or cared or even felt threatened by us, you would've at least given us a heads up. I just wanted to let you know the offer is no longer on the table. We don't want you. Good luck being someone's bitch, and being on our bad side." I lifted my cup and threw it against the car. The liquid splattered and covered the hood, "Have a good life." I gave him a shove against the mess, pulled up my hood, and stormed off. He just watched looking like he want to say something, as the camera faded to black.

I continued stomping away. I hated getting sucked into my character but was fuming. I completely understood why I had actually seen Kane heading to the boiler rooms after scenes. Sounded like a good idea for me, so I went to find where it was in this building. I needed to go talk to my opponent for later, but I needed to relax first. About a half hour later I walked back into the locker room.

"You ok?" June asked.

"Yea, I'm good."

"Ricardo, came by looking for you," Daryl told me, "Said to let you know he's going to have nightmares tonight." I laughed a little and sat down. Langston asked where I had gone. They had looked for me, and tried calling only to find my cell phone was in the room with them. When I told them I found the boiler room, it gave all of us a good laugh. My challenger for the night was really excited to be involved. I had to give it to her, she had potential and definitely the drive that she really would be great someday. She really had the only other Diva storyline right now, and I couldn't wait to see what was going to happen for her. I never really had a problem with her, because I saw she had the love of wrestling we all did. She just had a little too much energy for me. We went over everything together one more time, and I left to get to the position. The girls would be following soon behind. When I was almost there I saw Chris and Phil bickering in the hallway. It was smart of them to do this away from everyone, but it needed to stop. I walked up having a few minutes to kill.

"You two, SHUT it," they both seemed shocked or surprised, "You don't need to be best friends, but you need to calm the fuck down. You two have more in common than you want to admit. So sit and stay put. The girls should be here in a second."

"What are we dogs now?" Phil asked.

"Don't tempt me to somehow convince Daryl you need to wear a collar because you are acting like one. I would love to get you two the ones that send a shock whenever you "bark". I think we'd be able to train you real fast."

"Yea, the contacts and makeup definitely add to the intensity," Chris mumbled. Phil looked at him confused. I then continued to walk away wondering if they would be able to remain calm. I got to the stage just as happy music filled the arena. The stage hand handed me a microphone. I groaned. I wasn't confident on my microphone skills, but for the storyline I was going to have to talk. I was going out there alone to prove we played fair. I made sure my hood was up as "In the End" started. Keeping my head down I walked out. Slowly raised my hands above my head before looking up directly into the camera, very Ryback like. Ryback and I had never actually talked, but always seemed to be lifting at the same time, so I figured being a chick that knew her way around the weight room had gotten me some respect. It felt weird being out there on my own for the first time in a while, I definitely enjoyed Exodus and the family atmosphere. The music faded and I started walking down the ramp.

"Oh, little AJ, you look so happy now. How quickly that's going to change. Evan, I don't know if you are here tonight hiding or will hear about this later, but just wanted to point out that I'm alone. So June is backstage if you decide to make the smart choice. And little AJ, you are lucky it's me. If DC was here, this would probably be more painful for you. In case you haven't noticed, she doesn't like you very much. And she doesn't like you touching her man."

"He's not hers," AJ yelled back trying to be brave. I just laughed climbing the stairs tossing my cape to the ground. I grinned, "We'll see." We got to our corners. The bell ran and it was on. I never liked the idea of having a squash match and burying someone, so we agreed with the time we had we would let her get some shots in. AJ flew across the ring, jumping and knocking me to the ground. She screamed like a banshee while slamming my head into the mat. I easily lifted my legs sending her flying over my head. She got up quicker than me and kicked me in the shin. I gave her a strong shove and she rolled away again. We made sure to show she didn't give up. I Irish whipped her to the corner hard and she slid down to the ground. I kicked her until the ref pulled me away. While I was arguing with him she managed to climb to the top ropes. Of course I caught her. With ease I flipped her around, putting her in position for my finisher. I turned to the camera, sent an evil smile and hit her with the Faith Breaker. I covered her for the pin, the ref counted, and then the bell rung. I had just kicked her out of the ring when southern rock music filled the arena. I turned to the ramp to see a red head who looked like the Wendy's chick walk out. I let confusion cover my face as I reached for a microphone from Lillian.

"I'm the One Man Band," he screamed out. I leaned against the rope farthest from him looking bored, "Mirage, Mirage, Mirage," he started, "Your look is so unique, but what you are doing with this Exodus is not." I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm guessing you are talking about Nexus and the Corre. We'll being you're alone now, guess that didn't work out well for you did it?" I guess I hit a nerve and moved closer.

"Nexus and the Corre made more of an impact then your stupid group of girls will ever do. We made change…" I ignored him as he ranted, walked over to the corner, hoped up on the top rope lying across them. I knew it wasn't worth trying to argue with an idiot, so I figured I'd just relax, waiting for the fun and show to really start.


	16. Chapter 16

~Daryl~

I thought it was nice of Lynne to give AJ a chance in the ring, I personally wouldn't have just because she's so in your face and neither I nor Phil was happy with the storyline he had with her. He had protested against it, but got us nowhere fast and she insisted that it had to be Phil in the storyline. I broke from my thoughts and focused on the monitor as Lynne's music was cut short by Heath Slater's, what was that douche doing?

"What is it with everyone breaking script recently?" June asked. "I mean Steph said we shouldn't do it, but yet suddenly everyone else is."

"I know, but look at Lynne, she really isn't bothered by that red headed moron, he looks like that Wendy chick." I sniggered at Lang's comment.

"Well sod this I'm going down, teach him to keep his nose out." I headed to the curtain as Heath ranted on.

"I'm the One Man Band," he screamed out. "Mirage, Mirage, Mirage," he started, "Your look is so unique, but what you are doing with this Exodus is not." I would bet my pay check that Lynne was rolling her eyes right now.

"I'm guessing you are talking about Nexus and the Corre. We'll being you're alone now, guess that didn't work out well for you did it?" She replied.

"Nexus and the Corre made more of an impact then your stupid group of girls will ever do. We made change…" I wasn't about to let him continue. In The End hit and I walked out.

"Yeah well it's time you changed the record, cos man you are getting old real fast." He went quiet and looked from me to Lynne. "Oh hey don't worry Mirage ain't gunna do nothing, no see I'll be handing you you're ass." I smiled all so sweetly.

"You?" He said as I climbed up on to the apron. "How are you going to beat me all on your own?" I smirked at him as I dropped my mic, jumping up onto the ropes to hit a head scissors takedown. Then as he tried to get back to his feet I slipped into the Death Clutch, until he started tapping. I let him do it for a while screaming before releasing him and standing up. My actions needed no words, I looked over at Lynne and she nodded so we climbed out and headed backstage.

"That was hilarious! He screamed like a little girl!" June laughed as Phil slipped an arm around my waist.

"Yeah you did pretty good out there Daryl." I looked at Chris a little surprised I hadn't even realised he was stood there till he spoke.

"…Thanks." I smiled at him and noticed the gears turning in Langston's head.

"How about instead of me and Chris in that mixed tag match at the house show, you tag with him and I'll accompany Phil ring side for his match? You know seen as we'll all be working as a team."

"That's a great idea Lang, what do you say Daryl?" June asked. I looked up at Phil and I could tell he wasn't happy, but Lang was right, if this was going to work we needed to work together seamlessly.

"Sure I'll do it."

The night before the house show all I got was how many ways Chris could screw me over or mess with my head in the match. Phil just wouldn't listen to the fact that he wouldn't do that as we were giving him the opportunity to claim the World Heavy Weight Championship. This went on until 2 am. Phil was fine and dandy on that amount of sleep but I need at least 8. So when it came to driving out to the arena for the house show, I ditched him in favour of Lynne as she wouldn't be with anyone. And she wouldn't bang on about Chris screwing me or us over.

"I like Chris about as much as Phil does, but I can get over it. Chris is helping the Exodus and we benefit him more than he does us. Phil can't see that and he's driving me crazy. I didn't get to sleep till 2am."

"Well you know Chris did a lot and pushed hard in that storyline. And let's face it Chris is the kinda guy to screw you over if it suits him. But I see your point. He's not going to risk his chance at the World Heavy Weight title to get one over on Phil and you." Lynne said and I was thankful that she agreed with me.

"Thanks Lynne."

"Anytime."

I was stood at gorilla with Chris and I was seriously considering punching him. I had a feeling that perhaps at some point Lynne had scared him senseless and now he was trying to behave and be all pally with me. But I just wanted quiet to focus.

"So what music we going down too?"

"The Exodus's music, In The End. You're Exodus now and unless you're going down for your own single match without one of us you'll be using our music. Same goes for Phil." I could see another question forming, but thankfully our music hit and I walked down Chris behind me doing his thing with his light bright jacket on. I climbed in and took a turnbuckle letting him pose. Layla and Justin came down moments later.

"Do you want to go first?" Chris asked. I nodded and he stepped on the ropes for me to climb back into the ring. I faced off against Layla and locked up with her knocking her straight down and hitting the ropes dropping an elbow. I grabbed her leg lifting her and then dropping her back on her braced knee. She rolled away getting to her feet she kicked me and hit the ropes going for a crossbody. I easily caught her and dropped backwards throwing her over me. I didn't entirely think it through as she was near Justin and tagged him in. I stood as he got in and stared him down. He didn't make a move to come at me so I smirked and backed up to Chris tagging his hand as he again stood on the ropes to let me out. He squared up with Justin and took him down with an armbar. He quickly took to the ropes hitting a lionsault. He catapulted Justin into the corner and followed up with a drop kick. Chris took to the ropes to hit a flying forearm smash. Justin rolled out of the ring on our side and Chris went to go after him only for the ref to stop him. I got down and hit him with a running knee. I didn't see it as cheating as I was just helping my partner out. I helped Justin up and into the ring letting Chris take over. Chris covered him only for Layla to come in I charged in and took her down with a brutal clothesline and kicking her from the ring only to find Chris following her out as Justin hit a Hurricanrana. He posed for the fans as he prepared to jump out of the ring, but I dropped him with a drop toe hold. I helped him up then hit Death Drop. I climbed out near Chris.

"Do that cocky pin of yours." I said as I grabbed hold of Layla and whipped her straight into the steel steps. Turning back to climb in the ring. Chris had one foot on Justin's chest as the ref counted to three giving us the win. I climbed in letting the ref raise our hands. Chris hugged me and I slowly hugged back thinking it was a little weird only for Wade to hit a big boot into Chris as he turned and Otunga turning me round hitting me in the stomach, Beth caught me up and hit the Glam Slam.

"I think it's about time we made a stand against you wannabe's. You are pathetic. Trying to imitate the greatness of what the Nexus achieved. Well no more! Nexus Elite has arrived!" Wade dropped his mic leaving, Beth and Otunga following after him. As Chris and I got to our feet I couldn't help, but smile. We had someone that the Exodus could really go against now.


	17. Chapter 17

~June~

The last thing I was expecting was for yet another version of Nexus to be created and attack us. But I was excited that we would have another group to go against. I had Matt freaking out with the fact he would have to join sooner then we planned for him but I didn't see it that way. Plus he was freaking out that since we wanted him to join us that he would get signalled out and attacked all over again. We were waiting in Steph's office as we had a quick meeting before Raw.

"What are we going to do about Nexus Elite?" I asked wondering about it.

"Take em out." Daryl had a smirk on her face. She had a point.

"What I can't figure out is who are the others?" We looked at Lynne. "At the house show when they appeared it was just Wade, Otunga and Beth. Surely they have more than that."

"True so until they reveal the final members of the team we watch our backs. If they are going with guys from Nexus that narrows it down to a select few." I said thinking about it.

"But who says they are?" Lang asked.

"If it's truly Nexus then it will be. They won't get anyone else for the job. The question is, is it Nexus members or do they have New Nexus members as well?" Lynne asked. I had forgotten all about New Nexus. But Phil had ruled them so they wouldn't get anyone from them. But if they did it would be to get revenge on Phil.

"Plus what other divas do they have?" Daryl threw out there.

"Any of them we attacked would be my guess." I said.

"Ladies I'm trying to solve who's behind the whole Nexus Elite thing and once I do I will let you know."

"You mean to tell us you don't know either?" Lang asked raising an eyebrow.

"No but it was approved by my father and husband but they won't tell me a thing."

"Besides the Nexus Elite what are we doing tonight?"

"From now on since the script goes to hell. You're only getting an outline of what needs to be done. Just have fun with it." Oh I was gonna have fun with it and so were the rest of us.

"Steph you don't think Shane is behind it all do you?" Lang questioned. It was a good point since both her father and husband signed off on it. Steph got a look of realization on her face and took off out the door.

"I got my segment with Matt up first and it seems we're not attacking anyone tonight just demanding answers."

"It'll be fun June." I laughed walking out the door. We were gonna have more than fun out there. I walked to Matt's locker room seeing no one else was around. We were just gonna improvise since we didn't have time to go over it all. I knocked lightly on the door. Chewing on my bottom lip.

"It's open." Matt called. I slowly pushed the door open seeing Matt sitting on the bench lacing up his boots. I walked up behind him running my hands up his back.

"Oh Evan you're so tense, let me fix that." I said in a sultry tone kissing his back.

"Teagen what are you doing? Oh yea that's the spot."

"Call me Tea. Working on getting your muscles relaxed well we talk about you joining the Exodus."

"I'm not gonna join. A little to the left."

"Why not? We don't cheat, we play by all the rules. You want a championship don't you?" He nodded. "Then let us help you." I walked around straddling his lap. "How can you tell me no?" I asked locking my hands in his short brown hair. He locked his eyes on mine he hands gripping my waist.

"Like this." He said picking me up and putting me on the bench he was just sitting on. "I got a match to win. So keep your little group out of it."

"I can't do that Evan." I got up walking over to him.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Because I'm your tag team partner for tonight. Seems we're facing Justin Gabriel and Natalya. So I'll see you out there." I kissed his cheek and walked out of the room. I waited for Matt to walk out and for it to be clear slipping my hand in his as we made our way down to gorilla.

"You want us down there with you?" Lynne asked.

"Nah just stand guard and come out if the Nexus Elite show up." Matt walked down to his music then I made my way down when In The End started up. I got in the ring smiling at Matt. Paul and Natalya both made their way out.

I started things off locking up with Nattie. She tried to get me in a head lock but I elbowed her in the gut. I ran the ropes hitting a bulldog. I stomped away on her. She grabs my foot pulling my feet out from under me. She tries to lock in the sharpshooter but I manage to grab the bottom rope. She backs off. I use the ropes pulling myself up. We charge at each other hitting double clothes lines. I lay on the mat for a few seconds then I slowly start to crawl over to Matt making the tag. I roll out of the ring sitting on the floor for a few seconds. I get up seeing Matt hit a drop kick to Paul.

"Evan come on you got this." I yelled as he slowly made his way back up. Paul ran the ropes with Matt dunking outta the way then jumping over him only for Matt to hit a dropkick. Matt went for the pin. I got into the ring spearing Nattie. I felt a kick to my ribs. I rolled onto my back holding my ribs only to get pulled up by Beth as she hit her Glam Slam on me. I went to roll over only for Nattie to lock in the sharpshooter. I rolled out of the ring as I felt Nattie release me. I got back into the ring hitting a swinging neck breaker to Beth. We kicked Beth, Paul, Nattie, Otunga and Heath out of the ring.

"Wanna explain what the hell is going on here Wade?" Daryl snapped into a mic.

"What's there to explain? We're out to destroy you all to show that Nexus Elite is better than the Exodus will ever be." Wade smirked walking off with everyone in tow. They still had two more divas lurking around somewhere.

"We will end you Barrett." Lang snapped. Matt waited for them to be backstage before he shook his head and walked off. We got out of the ring and I was sore. I had a hold of my ribs as we walked to the back. I was gonna need a nice soak.

"You feeling ok baby?" Matt asked rushing over to my side.

"Yea I've been worse off than this before. I'll be fine. The less work I have to do tomorrow the better off I'll be."

"We don't have to end with you hitting the 630 splash tomorrow if we attack." Lynne said concerned everyone else backing her.

"I'll be fine. It's just a little pain. Don't worry about me guys."

"But it's hard not to worry about you June. We're all family here, except for some." Phil said glancing over at Chris. I smiled looking around. We really were like a family.

"I'm fine guys." I told them heading off to the locker room to shower and change Matt doing the same. I just wanted to head back to the hotel curl up under the covers to Matt and sleep the night away. I got my stuff together and headed off to catering to meet up with everyone else.

"June a word please?" I stopped turning around to see Stu standing there.

"What's up Stu?" I asked adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"We want the best divas in Nexus Elite and you are wasting your time with them."

"You're wasting your time Stu. I would never turn my back on them for the likes of you." I snapped turning on my heel.

"You'll regret that June." He called after me.

"Yea we'll see about that Stuart." I called back making the quick walk to catering. I filled everyone in on the game Stu was paying at. I could only guess that he would try it on Lang, Lynne and Daryl at some point.


	18. Chapter 18

~Lynne~

It was Tuesday Morning before we had to leave for filming and I found myself in a little coffee shop that was attached to the hotel. As if my mind wasn't running enough already, this new Nexus Elite was just going to add to it. What we were doing was originally a storyline to help the divas division, now with an actual group that was trying to actually steal members, we'll that was just bonus drama. I would have been fine having another group as competition but the truth was if this was the real world and not WWE world, there was no competition. Too many questions had once again kept me up and had me starting my work out early today again. Wade talking to June made me nervous. Obviously we were enough of a threat to them that needed to try a mental attack so soon. I looked up from my coffee and found myself being watched. Oh this morning was just getting better.

Beth and Nat walked over to my table where I was sitting alone.

"Can we join you?" Beth asked, pushing the extra charm. The two girls at my table were who I wanted to be when I first joined WWE. I had been excited knowing they would be the faces, but now after the last two attacks, I wasn't sure who was heel or who face was anymore.

"Sure, guys, sit down. What can I do for you?" They both sat down across from me and I swear I had flashbacks to my old life in the corporate world sitting across from someone with power. So glad I was able to escape that.

"Where is your crew?" Beth asked looking around.

"Probably still sleeping. It's early and I know June was a bit sore. I couldn't sleep so got up to start my day. Already did my work out and all."

"Are you ok?" Nat spoke up, "You look a bit stressed. You know you can always talk to us. With us being around so long, I'm sure we've been there."

"And unlike your friends, we aren't distracted by the guys in our stable outside the ring," Beth added.

"Beth, honey, I know I've been quiet, but I also know you know I don't care about that shit. I'm too focused on my career right now to be jealous or care about that kind of girl crap. As long as I can trust them to be there I'm good. Plus I like the guys too. I'm sure you've noticed, but you two have had more title runs then the members you guys have showed us. Our guys have all had some pretty good championship runs and experience." I had always been respectful and almost shy around the two, so I think they were shocked to see me link into my alter ego and actually become a bit defensive, "You want to tell me how many of you there are and who's in charge?" They shook their heads.

"We just wanted to help you, Lynne. You are going to get lost in this group of yours. Now that things have changed you need to link yourself to the stronger divas so you get the exposure you deserve," Nat tried to explain.

"Being I know who can and can't wrestle backstage, I figure your other chicks might not be that great and you are looking to replace them? Beth, Nat, you two have the same kind of bond the four of us do. We don't have a weak link. You both know how well you can work your friends."

"But aren't we your friends?" Beth told me trying to make me feel guilty.

"I thought you were mine, but going out your way to play mind games makes me wonder about what your true intentions are. All I know is that when we get the in the ring it's going to be magic, as long as you play fair." Beth was fuming, and it was definitely scary. I respect her, but it doesn't mean I have to listen to her.

"Fine. We just wanted to give you an offer. But if you don't want to listen to it at all then whatever," she said her smile turning to a glare, "I'll give you a heads up though. We got our script overview. You have a scene with us tonight, so just make sure you have your ice ready."

"Thanks for the heads up. I'm sure I'll be fine. There's no one better to in a scene with than the two of you who have so much skill I don't have to worry."

"I can't do much with concrete though," Beth said leaning forward.

"Are you trying to threaten me now?"

"No, not at all. Just wanted to give you a heads up," she laughed.

"If it helps further the storyline, than it will be worth it." They both got up.

"We'll see you later," Nat said getting up, "Can't wait to work with ya." She walked over and had to give me a friendly hug. I tried not to stiffen, but at the moment I didn't quite trust either one not to stab me in the back. Until I got a handle on everything, it would just be one more thing to add to my list of things to think about. The positive thing was too many important things than to worry about whatever is going on with me and Ricardo. I took my phone out and texted the others and Stephanie to let them know what the situation was. Made a note to myself that I had to get Chris' number too just in case, however, if I needed to contact him I could always contact Langston.

We met up a couple hours later, Exodus arm bands on. Matt hadn't officially said yes, but decided to travel with the other guys as a referee. It was actually Chris' idea in order to try and show he was capable of getting along. We were all surprised to see them getting out of the car laughing when they reached the arena. It was either real which would be shocking. Or they decided to play it up, and decided along to way that was how to exit the car. I made a note to myself to confront Matt about it later. I should use him as spy to make sure the other guys were listening to my threat. I liked being the psychologist of our little group and making sure things went smoother.

We walked in and were handed our outlines. That Beth and Nat already knew about the script whomever was in charge of the Nexus Elite was definitely high up. We threw a few names out there, but still didn't have a clue who it could be. I didn't like it that all I was told was I had to be backstage alone for the shot.

"We'll my ass is getting jumped," I commented like it was nothing, "Langston, get ready, you are the only one left after tonight girl wise." She nodded not happy about it.

"So whomever this is, is trying to take us each out one by one," Daryl thought out loud, "Vince, wasn't thrilled with us at first."

"He wouldn't do that," Phil explained, "We'll at least not be in charge of it. Not with me in the group."

"Not too full of yourself, Punk," June teased. Chris went to grin, caught my glare, and it faded. I told them goodbye, and headed off for my shoot. They asked if I wanted them there, but convinced them being alone would help my character and all. Also, I didn't want whatever was going to happen to get messed up because emotions taking control. I talked to the crew and got told exactly what I already knew. I decided I would have to go visit creative later, just to try and get them on our side more. I waited by one of the trucks in the parking lot waiting for my cue.

I had my hood up and walked pass a truck with a giant picture of John Cena across it.

"Oh, Mirage," a voice called out, I spun throwing my hood off so I could see better, "Don't you know it isn't safe for you to be your normal anti-social self anymore?" Out from behind the truck came four divas I have crushed before. I laughed because I had been right that the other two couldn't wrestle as well as Nat and Beth. However, out of all the girls in the back, they had improved the most and could run the ropes.

"I'd have to be afraid of something in order to change my routine. And wannabes are not something I am threatened by."

From behind me another voice popped up.

"We'll it's not quite wannabes," Wade said standing there crossing his arms over his chest, "Just improvements." I laughed and went to walk away.

"Where ya going?" Beth called out, "I thought you weren't threatened?"

"I'm not. I just don't like to waste my time when there are better things I can do. If you want to meet me, meet me my ring. That's where I belong, and you can prove yourselves worth of my time and concern." They said nothing so I figured maybe the scene was almost over, but I knew better. That's when chaos broke loose. Wade just stood and watched, but the girls all ran at me at one. I tried my best to show my strength, but four against one was hard to deal with. I had already gotten rid of Layla and Eve. Beth and Nat surrounded me, Nat making fun of my angel wings and skull on my back now that my cape was long gone and it was visible. Somehow Nat got a lucky shot in, that made me lose focus. Beth then whipped me and around right into the truck. All I know after that was I felt myself being lifted up for a powerbomb. I threw my hands behind my head to protect it, but soon felt my back smash into the hard ground. I felt Beth lifting me for another one when there was a loud sound of someone revving the engine of a car.

I saw headlights shining directly on them. Guessing that was their cue to leave Beth dropped me and they all ran as I felt the ground shake as the car moved forward at them. I was a little dizzy and hadn't heard the director yet so just laid there. I heard the car break near me and heard the door open.

"Mirage, amiga, are you ok?" a voice said.

"I'm fine," I grumbled as my rescuer helped me sit up. I then heard feet running at me.

"Mirage!" I heard my name, "What happened?"

"Let's get someone to help her out," Phil said, scooping me up throwing of over his shoulders. I felt us moving and heard the director yell cut.

"Great job guys," he said.

"Ok, Phil, you can put me down now," I told him.

"Nah, that was a nasty bump you just took. You need the trainer to check ya out."

"I'm fine," I tried to argue, "I thought you guys weren't in the scene?" I asked still just hanging out.

"They sent a PA like five minutes ago saying we were needed now," June explained, "I hate when they do things this to get real emotion."

"Are you really ok?" Langston asked.

"Prefect," I mumbled.

And I ended up being right, I was fine. The doctor said I'd probably have some bruising and might want to skip a day at the gym. I was still in my ring gear so when I growled he actually jumped back. Ricardo sat there with the others as we went over things.

"So I guess that's how the writers decided to get you back into this huh?" I said trying not to laugh knowing it would hurt.

"Yea, I guess I only found out a little before then everyone else. I was in catering. And I got to drive one of Del Rio's car five feet so that's always awesome. They don't need either of us for the rest of the show, why don't I get you back to the hotel and to ice?" I had barely talked to him in the week, and knew June at least was laughing to herself about it and was right when she pushed that I go relax. I tried to argue with her and them, but I finally gave in. I demanded they fill me in on whatever happened with the storyline and followed my friend out to his rental.

When we got to his rental he was quiet but a gentleman with helping. With the show already being let in, we had no problem sneaking out and getting back to the hotel. He left me in the hotel room getting more ice. I just flopped down at the bed on my stomach and tried not to let myself think of the storyline too much I only knew he had gotten back when I felt the bag of ice hit my back. He then handed me some Advil and sat down next to me.

"You sure you are ok? That was a scary bump."

"I'm cool. Your ladder one was a lot worse than the little one I just took. I'm just wondering too much what this plan is and why it's so complicated. Thanks for helping me get back here. I just wish they could've told me more. I mean Beth and Nat have known what was going on since this morning." I told him about the coffee discussion and he agreed with how weird it was. "You can go if you want, Ricardo, you don't have to stay. I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Nah. No plans until I go home and see what LuiciFURR has done to my place. My cat is nuts and makes going home very interesting. "

"I'm sure your kitty isn't that bad."

"You'll have to meet him, and then you can decide ok. He doesn't deal well that I leave him."

"Ok. We'll meet up so I can judge."

"Come here, " he said pulling me over to him. I rested my head on his chest. I was too tired to fight or question it. We both had a lot left unsaid from earlier, and neither wanted to mention it right now. All I knew was it felt nice, and it made me feel better. I don't know what happened. Maybe it was the issues I've had with sleeping lately, but ones I closed my eyes, I was done for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

~Daryl~

Raw had come round again, Lang, Chris and myself felt we needed to go on the offensive. Last week we were being attacked at every corner. Never knowing when the Nexus Elite would attack so we stayed on the defensive. But tonight was a whole different ball game. Tonight we'd be attacking them. But it would only be us three for the time being. June was too sensible about these kind of things and Lynne would probably agree we needed to be smarter. And just because it was Chris's idea for the most part Phil would be against it. Which is why we were hiding out in Chris's locker room.

"Look I really think you need to take the baseball bat out with you for extra protection, Phil already hates me and you getting hurt isn't going to go down well with him." Chris said.

"Look you let me worry about Phil. We don't need the bat as you'll recall we were kicking guys asses without you."

"She's right babe. You just make sure Otunga doesn't get involved while we beat on Stu." Lang said kissing his cheek as she walked out. The first match of the night was Stu and Otunga against Anthony Carelli (Santino Marella) and Matt Cardona (Zack Ryder). We headed off out into the stands for our attack. We knew that Stu would win the match via cheating so we were going to intervene and give them a beat down, but that was just for starters. Tonight was going to be a long night for the Nexus Elite. As was scripted Otunga had uncovered the turnbuckle. Stu catapulted Matt into it and went for the cover. Chris dragged Otunga to the floor as Lang and I slid into the ring and attacked Stu before he could get the win. As I continued to stomp on him Lang took to the ropes for a Moonsault. I moved to Matt rolling him out of the ring to Anthony as Lang hit the Moonsault. Chris continued to work Otunga over on the outside as Lang helped me lift Stu up to hit Death Drop. It probably didn't look as good as it normally would, but Stu had a 100lb on me and I didn't weight lift like Lynne did. I rolled out and grabbed a mic.

"Wade, Wade, Wade. Did you really think we wouldn't retaliate? That we would back down from the likes of you? Well I guess you thought wrong." I smirked and passed the mic to Chris's waiting hand.

"You think this is the beginning of greatness for the…Nexus Elite. But as usual idiots like you are only half right. It is the beginning, but the beginning of the end of the Nexus Elite at the hands of The Exodus." Then the lights went out. The only light coming from Chris's light bright jacket as he walked up the ramp. We'd done this so we could slip under the ring ready for the divas match.

"How pissed off at us do you think the others are going to be?" I asked bored under this damn ring and scared Big Show was going to fall through and crush us at any moment.

"Probably a lot, but we need to respond and it was a last minute decision." Lang sighed. Finally the sound of Tamina's music hit us. "Not long now. We'll attack after the match ok?"

"Yeah but I get dibs on Beth." I smirked though she probably couldn't see it. The ref's hand slamming on the mat and the crowds booing was enough for us to roll out from under the ring. It had been Nattie vs Tamina with Beth ringside. Beth had got in to celebrate the win we slid in and I turned Beth throwing punches at her as she scrambled to gain control. I bounced off the ropes knocking Beth to the floor and slamming her head in to the mat. Then I lifted her for the Death Drop. But as I was ready to drop her Layla appeared and kicked me in the gut. I dropped Beth and grabbed for Layla putting her in a headlock. I wasn't aware of where Lang was but I was guessing outside with Nattie and Eve.

"Looks to me like Langston and DC bit off more than they could chew." I heard Cole say. I ignored him and lifted Layla only for Beth to pull her down and them to hit me with a double suplex. I pulled myself up on the ropes, I wasn't Lynne. She'd be able to manage both easily and I could just not easily, but I didn't have to as June slid into the ring. I smirked and ran forward Layla panicked and froze so I clotheslined both of them. June attacked Layla and kicked her out of the ring. I saw Lynne landing a double handed Chokeslam to Eve as Lang took out Nattie with an Enzuigiri. I hit Death Drop to Beth and then positioned her for June's 630 Corkscrew Splash. Just as she hit it I noticed a commotion up the ramp. I looked to see Phil and Chris attacking Stu and Heath. June and Lynne headed for the ramp so Lang and I quickly followed suit the guys walking up the ramp with us. I glanced at Phil and knew I was going to get it the second I stepped through that curtain.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He shouted. "How could you listen to him?! He could have got you hurt out there!" I looked at Chris, sure he'd suggested it, but me and Lang had both agreed on it.

"No Phil, we," I motioned to me, Lang and Chris. "decided to go out there and go on the offensive. They were taking us out last week. This week and every week going forward,"

"We take the offensive and prove the Nexus Elite are nobodies soon to be forgotten just like Nexus and the Corre." Lang finished for me.

"They have a point I guess." Lynne sighed.

"Well I'm with Phil. You should have spoken to us. Told us what was happening. What if we had no idea you were here and decided to call it a night. You'd have been on your own out there!" June snapped.

"Look we're sorry and we'll discuss it next time ok. And will you top glaring at him! For Christ sake he is on our side, he's on the team Phil so get use to it and start working with him." I said sending a glare Phil's way. He just turned and walked off. "Ah shit. I'll be back." I said taking off after Phil. I rounded the corner and ran straight into someone. "Sorry!" I gasped out as he pulled me to my feet I looked up seeing Paul (Justin Gabriel).

"It's ok. Are you alright?" He asked. I took a step back not trusting him at all.

"I'm fine just need to talk to Phil."

"Ok. You know you're too good for him right?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Excuse me? Oh I see this is your attempt to get me to join Nexus Elite. You sweet talk me, flatter and flirt with me and then what? I come running to you guys like a little lamb? Please Phil is better than every single one of you guys put together. And I am happy with the Exodus. So take your offers and flattery and stick'em."

"He bothering you babe?" Phil smirked behind Paul.

"Hey I'm not bothering anyone. I was just on my way out." And with that Paul scurried off.

"Thanks." I smiled at Phil.

"Welcome. And sorry I guess you're right. I need to work with him, but just promise you'll talk to the rest of us before you do anything again." I smiled wider at him and flung my arms around his neck pressing my lips to his.

"You got a deal."


	20. Chapter 20

~June~

Whatever Lang, Chris and Daryl were up to without telling the rest of us was a bunch of bull shit. They could've told us what they were planning on doing. When they were getting attacked I would've loved to sit back and see if they could make it out in one piece but they were still my team mates but more importantly my friends and I had to do what was right. After we got back to the back I took off for segment with Matt. But honestly I wanted nothing to do with the three of them.

I walked into the showers standing right behind Matt. I reached up tapping his shoulder making him jump and spin around. He quickly grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist shock wrote all over his face.

"You missed a spot Evan. Here let me help you." I told him making him back into the shower wall. I walked closer getting soaked in the process.

"Uh no don't. What are you doing in here?" He asked looking around, then his eyes landed on me.

"Don't worry baby, it's just me. I'm gonna make you see why you need to join us and why you need me in more than one way." I ran my hands down his chest resting them on his towel.

"I don't need you. The only thing I need is for you to leave me alone." He removed my hands from the towel then pushed past me.

"You join tonight or next Monday night I can get you in for a United States title match next Monday night."

"I don't need your help."

"You do need it Matt. Yea you'll get your shot at the United States title but when?" It all sunk in for him. "Matt we are out to help you get what you deserve the most."

"I'll get back to you next week." I smirked kissing his cheek and walked out of the locker room. Once it was clear I headed back into Matt's locker room and changed into some dry clothes.

"Feel better?" I shrugged my shoulders walking out. They wanted to go behind our backs I could play that game as well tomorrow night at the tapings. My smirk got bigger as I walked up to Lynn as she was alone.

"What are you up to?" Lynne asked being wary of what I was up to.

"What do you say we get some pay back for what they did to us?" I asked taking a seat next to her.

"I like it but Phil won't agree to it, Matt won't do it as he's not a part of our group yet."

"But you can convince Ricardo." She sighed thinking it over.

"I'll see what I can do but if not we don't need him we can do it our self's." I always did love the way she thought. The rest of the show we weren't needed but stayed just in case. By the time the Smackdown tapings rolled around I was still pissed off at them for pulling their stunt. I met up with the others. Daryl and Lang both trying to talk to me but I ignored them. I didn't wanna blow up at them. I only got more pissed off at what they did the longer I thought about it all night long. Matt kept telling me to let it go and forget about it but I couldn't do that. I smirked seeing that Beth was alone for a pre-tape tonight.

"Come on we got a meeting with Steph." Daryl said annoyed with me and Lynne. More me though.

"We'll be there when we get there. We're not some damn dogs you can boss around Daryl." I snapped.

"What the actually fuck?" Lang got out.

"You're still pissed about last night aren't you?" I could hold a grudge like no other. I shot them a look. "Whatever. Not my fault if Steph chews your head off." I rolled my eyes as they walked off.

"What's going on?"

"Check out Beth all alone before the show. Why don't we take her out now, then we can make our rounds and take the rest out so it only leaves Otunga out there in the ring tonight." I didn't see the point in leaving all the members of Nexus Elite able to come down and attack when we take care of Otunga in his match against Del Rio.

"Get to them before they can take us out one by one." Lynne smirked. We pulled the hoods up on our hoodies. Lynne attacked her from behind sending her into me. I whipped her into the wall. The second her body hit the floor we took to stomping on her and kicking her. Lynne picked her up giving her the Faith Breaker. We left her a lump on the floor heading to Steph's office for the night. Along the way we were able to take Heath, Paul, Eve and Layla out. The only ones we had left were Nattie and Stu. Otunga would be left for the ring. We walked into the meeting late as all hell laughing.

"Nice of you ladies to join us. We've only been waiting for the past 20 minutes or so." Steph snapped. "Care to explain why you are so late."

"We were taking care of business."

"Oh really now, then let's hear what this business is." Steph asked sitting on her desk crossing her arms.

"It would ruin everything if we told you all. We know what we are doing."

"I'll deal with whatever this is later. Now run along and do what you have to do tonight."

"You gonna tell us what you were doing?" Lang asked as we walked out of the room.

"Nope." Lynne told them. We both spotted Stu as we looked at each other and took off down the hall slowly creeping up on him. We opened the door for an empty locker room and shoved him in it. We looked around making sure no one saw us before walking in.

"What the bloody hell?"

"We wanna talk about joining the Nexus Elite." Lynne shot me a look as I smirked walking behind a smug looking Stu as he sat down. I found a steel pipe picking it up.

"I knew you two were the smartest out of the bunch. Now we can get rid of the waste Eve is and we'll have to dump one of the others but which one?"

"All of them." Lynne smarted off. Stu moved his head to one side. I creeped up behind him hitting him over the head with the pipe and knocking him out as he slouched down in the chair. We heard Nattie right outside the door. We got into place. I pulled the door open staying behind it.

"Nattie in here." Lynne called after her. I heard her walk into the locker room and gasp.

"What's going on?" She asked slowly. I let the door slam shut smirking. She turned looking at me giving Lynne the chance to choke to her out. We tossed her limp body over Stu's and walked out. We headed down to gorilla pleased with what we did as David's match was going on right now as he was going against Del Rio. He laid Del Rio out cold and we ran down circling the ring. Lynne tripped him up and I got into the ring kicking him in the ribs. Lynne pulled him up, hooking her arms through his. Ricardo just stood there looking on not knowing what to do. I got a mic.

"Where's your team when you need them the most David? Do you know?"

"Let me go!" He yelled trying to escape as Lynne tightened her grip on him. "You won't get away with this." He snapped. I laughed along with Lynne.

"We will wanna know why?" I asked sweetly. "Here I'll show you." I turned my attention to the titantron as it played the footage of us taking them all out one by one. When it ended I was smirking and Otunga was shocked. Lynne got busy getting him set up for the Faith Breaker as I got up top on my perch. I jumped nailing a perfect 630 splash. We got out of the ring as Ricardo was now checking on Del Rio. We walked backstage smirking we hugged each other as none of it fell apart on us.

"What the fuck June?" Matt snapped as he stood there. He shot Lynne a look not even bothered with all the threats she has gave him. "What were you thinking out there?"

"That in order to beat a team that big you need to pick them off. You gotta be smarter than them." I shot Daryl, Lang and Chris a look getting to them.

"What so this was pay back for last night?"

"Something like that." Lynne told them.

"You four ladies my office now!" Steph demanded pissed off. We were in for it now.


	21. Chapter 21

Lynne

Our heads were down as we followed Stephanie to her office for a night. Stephanie normally didn't get too loud or stern especially with us, so we knew we were in trouble. As soon as she closed the door with a slam I noticed her relax a little bit.

"What the hell is up with you guys lately?" She asked sitting down at her desk, "Like I understand the need to show you aren't backing away with the random jumps. But why half today and half on Raw?"

"Um…difference in option," June answered trying not to look at the other ones.

"If I want two chicks taking out everyone, which obviously works with you guys, I could've gone to Beth and Nat. But I wanted all of you to work as a team and you aren't doing that."

"Steph, we are a team. But it's really hard to work as a team when we are all stressed out not knowing what is going to happen next," I explained, "It's not fair the others seem to know more than we do and that it becomes more than just a storyline." She looked at me questioning. "I told you about Beth and Natty coming up to me. Beth knew exactly what she was going to do. At least she was kind enough not to smash my face into the ground. But being I knew nothing and had to figure out I was getting jumped. Steph I could've been hurt. This all was just our own ways of getting even and revenge before they try something else."

"Yea," Daryl agreed, "We can't just stand back and let them take us each out when we can easily do the same. We haven't left Lang alone because she's the only they haven't gotten to yet."

"Oh I'm sure they'll try," Langston added.

"We'll what is your plan then?" she asked us. We really didn't have one.

"Um, I guess the ball is in their court," Daryl added, "Personally I'd like to settle this in the ring, but I don't think they or whoever is in charge of them wants that."

"We'll we have Matt making his choice next week," June added, "So we almost have our whole team. Then we can ignore them and go after belts and all. We might not jump them, but with the belt's we'll soon know who is really in charge and higher up."

"All I ask is for you to be smart, and try to show you guys are united. Go out tonight to a club, with your armbands, and be seen." We all went to say something but she stopped us, "I don't care that you all have early flights home. You owe me. And who knows, maybe I'll have someone from WWE Magazine there to spy for me. Fill me in next time you decide to do anything crazy. Lynne!" I jumped. "For not telling me, here's your script for your last minute scene. Go to makeup first. They are going to make your bruising look worse." I just nodded and headed out with the others.

"We'll all talk later," Daryl said, "We just need to work whatever happened this week out ok?" We nodded and I headed off to makeup. My back was already nicely black and blue still, but the ladies darkened it up. They were all ready for me when I got there and Del Rio didn't look too happy to be involved. He should be happy just more face time. The crew got into the locker room, and I waited for my cue.

I burst into the locker room making Del Rio jump and get caught up in his shirt. He started yelling at me in a mix of English and Spanish.

"CALLATE!" I shouted at him thanking my middle school Spanish teacher for always telling my class to shut up. Del Rio froze and I turned to a terrified looking Ricardo.

"I have a question for you," I told him stepping forward, "Why did you help me last week?" I stared at him and he stuttered before speaking quickly in Spanish. Del Rio had regained his composure pulling at my cape, demanding that I leave I'm guessing. It flew off giving the camera a shot of my back to remind the viewers what had happened. Del Rio let out a shocked sound.

"Ricardo, the phrase shut up is pretty much all the Spanish I remember from school. Can you say that in English please?"

"Uh…I was backstage cleaning Mr. Del Rio's car and saw what was happening. I couldn't just stand in the background and not try to stop them from hurting the one person who has more faith in my abilities than anyone else. You made me think about things after last week. You see more in me than I do, so I couldn't let them hurt you more."

"What is she talking about?" Del Rio demanded. I turned to him glaring.

"You have a very special man working for you. And if not for him you would never get closer to your "destiny". I highly recommend that you start treating him like a team member and more like a human. If not, I have a good feeling you might lose him." He snorted at me, not believing his ring announcer would ever leave him. I turned back to Ricardo "Thank you, Ricardo. I owe you, and I promise me and Exodus will return the favour if you ever need help." I leaned in placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

I nodded my head as a farewell to Del Rio and headed out.

So my scene was done and I got out there before Ricardo could catch up with me, even if he wanted to. Even if he took care of me things were still weird. I woke up cuddled up to him, and it felt nice, but that's the most that happened. I thanked him, but his plane was earlier than mine to go home, so he rushed out of there. Our planned meeting to meet his cat hadn't happened, but he had texted me a report that the kitten had behaved. I still was unsure what our official relationship was. Were we even friends? What I should do would be to talk to him, but I was too afraid. So until I had to, I would do the worst thing possible and run.

I met with the other girls and Daryl called a meeting. We knew we had to open communications and talk instead of separating. If we did it, it would be easier for this Nexus Elite to break us apart.

"I hate that they keep trying to break up apart," June growled.

"And I don't think they are going to give up," Daryl added, "Being together we can take them easily, they are trying anything."

"Hmmm" Langston said getting all our attention, "What if we use that for our advantage?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We'll, they want to try and break us apart, and we want to know what they are planning. What if we get someone in our group planted on the inside? We'd be able to find a way to answer our questions, and be one step ahead of them."

"That's a good idea," Daryl commented, "but who? One of us or the guys?" We talked about it some more, but couldn't quite set anything. We figured June and myself were out because our behaviour that night especially with Stu. We were leaning towards a guy, but unsure who. We decided to keep it in mind that night. Being how tired we all were, we rushed back to the hotel to change and get over there to the club to just to get it over with. Matt was a little annoyed when he was told he couldn't hang out with us in the beginning, but could watch in case fans were there. The girls asked if I invited Ricardo and I shrugged. The club was fun even if we didn't feel like being there. We all danced with each other making sure people saw the armbands, but as it got later everyone split up into couples. I didn't care that much, only because I had a drink in my hand and music to move too. I was moving to when I felt someone gently come up behind me. His hands rested on my hips.

"Lynne, we need to hang out this week or weekend to get over this weirdness that we're trapped in," Ricardo whispered into my ear, "I'll admit I'm to blame, but if we are so close to working together, we really need to." I turned around wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ok, Ricky, but only because I want to meet your cat."

"A little tipsy?" he asked with a laugh.

"A little, which is probably why I'm not continuing to run away," I laughed before resting my head on his chest, still moving with him.

He smiled, "Good, because I missed my friend." I just muttered into his chest as we continued to dance. A short time later June came over saying they were going to head out. They were my ride so I told Ricardo goodnight, and told him to text me to remind me I promised we'll talk.

"You looked awful cosy," June teased as we got into the car, "Still nothing happening there?"

"Nah, it's nice to have a dance partner. Especially a Spanish guy who knows how to move his hips."

"Yea, I'm sure that's all you were thinking," Matt added.

"Shush, Matthew, we're just friends. I'm going to meet his cat soon."

"And how long until he meets your…"

"Matthew, if you finish that sentence you'll get a gang style jump in initiation into Exodus." Matt asked June if I was serious and she just explained I was the muscle so it wasn't like she could stop me if I had that set in my mind. I leaned back into the seat as we continued the ride back to the hotel. It had been a long day and I was more than ready for my day or so off and to get back on the road again.


	22. Chapter 22

~Daryl~

We were back at the hotel and I spoke more with Phil about one of us going over to the Nexus. He had previously been Nexus and Paul hadn't exactly made an offer for me to join, more he just flirted with me. But Stu hadn't appreciated Phil taking over Nexus so he wouldn't want Phil and Phil didn't want me joining them without him. So it was definitely going to be Lang and Chris that joined them.

We went down for breakfast the next morning. All six of us with Exodus armbands on just in case. Matt couldn't join as he wasn't Exodus yet and neither could Ricardo. So it was just us girls, Phil and Chris and to my surprise Phil sat down next to Chris. I smiled over at Lang who flashed a smile back.

"So we were talking and we definitely think it's got to be you and Chris that goes dark side." I said.

"I agree, me and Lynne can't because of what we did. And Stu wouldn't have Phil." June added.

"And because they won't take me, I don't want Daryl going."

"That's fine are you ok if we plan to ourselves how we go over to them?" Lang asked.

"It'll look more believable if you guys haven't got a clue how we're going to betray you." Chris said.

"Yeah that's fine. You girls coming down for my match against Layla for the Divas title?" I asked. We knew later on the Women's title would be brought back along with the Divas tag titles. And as I was with Phil, Steph wanted me to get the Diva's title, Lang the Women's, then June and Lynne would get the Diva's tag titles. Although we would all be able to defend our titles as a whole. Just like LayCool did when they had the title.

"I figured, I'd come down and that Lynne and Lang would stay at gorilla just in case."

"Yeah we can pretty much stop any of them that try to pass. But if they come from the crowd then June can deal with them and we'll come down." Lynne smiled.

We got to the arena later and having split up and done our thing me and Phil hitting the gym. I was changing with the other girls and turned to Lang.

"Can we wait till I get my title before you go dark side? I really don't want to lose to a no talent like Layla." Lang smirked up at me.

"Yeah don't worry we won't." I headed out to gorilla with June, Lang and Lynne hanging back, In The End hit and we walked out to a majority of applause and cheering from the crowd. We smirked at each other before climbing into the ring. We took a turnbuckle and waited for Layla to come down, who walked down with Nattie. Layla climbed in and Nattie stayed out so June climbed out too. Layla raised her title, soon to be my title and held it high smirking at me. I rolled my eyes nodding my head as the ref showed it to me and then passed it out.

The bell rings and we lock up. Layla puts me in a headlock. But I quickly power out of it. I knock Layla to the mat and go to work. I back Layla into the corner and beat on her. I miss a clothesline and Layla goes for a backbreaker but it's countered and this time I do hit a clothesline. The crowd chants for DC. Layla makes a comeback but I am right back on her. Layla with a cross body from the corner for 2. Layla with a low dropkick and another 2 count.

We tangle in the corner again until I takes out Layla's previously injured knee. I wraps Layla's knee around the ring post and slam it. I continues to use the ring post on Layla's leg. I bring it back in the ring and go back to work on the knee. I slams the knee into the mat and cover for a 2 count. This time a go with a single leg crab. Layla fights back and kicks my leg out. Layla with a 2 count. I go right back to work on the knee and use the ropes to bend it again. Layla screams in pain and hobbles to her feet. I pull her to me hitting a clothesline, but still keep a hold of her as I pull her again kicking out at her before lifting her for the Death Drop. Nattie gets up on the apron, but June grabs her before she can do anything. A commotion on the ramp has me glance up to see the rest of the Nexus girls fighting with Lang and Lynne. I hit death drop and cover Layla for the win. All the Nexus girls are out as June climbs in bringing me my title. Roberts announces me the winner and the new Diva's champion. I stick my hand out for the mic and pace the ring. Lang and Lynne are in the ring with us. Lang sat on a turnbuckle as Lynne moves Layla for June's 630 corkscrew splash.

"Two weeks ago Nexus Elite made their presence felt by attacking members of the Exodus, last week we The Exodus showed why we are not to be messed with. The 'Diva's' and I use that term loosely that the Nexus have recruited are nothing more than insignificant specks of uninteresting 'talent'. We further proved the superiority of The Exodus, by now holding not one, but two WWE titles. CM Punk is your WWE Champion and I, DC hold the Diva's title. Layla you can have your rematch any time, because you will never beat me." I added almost as an afterthought. Lang motioned for the mic.

"We are the best and we will continue to prove it by dominating the WWE!" Then Lang passed the mic to Lynne as June ready to jump.

"We are The Exodus and this…Is The End." She made her voice as ominous as possible as June jumped. Then as one we climbed out of the ring and backstage.

"That was freaking awesome Lynne. Can you get any spookier?" I laughed as Matt Bloom came over.

"So I'm going to lose against Tyson Kidd tonight and attack Sakamoto. Are you coming down to make the save?" He asked. I looked to the others not wanting to make the decision for everyone.

"Sure we'll do it." June said.


	23. Chapter 23

~June~

I smirked going down after Matt Bloom's match with him attacking Sakamoto that was the perfect time for Matt to come out and join us. I couldn't see Matt joining any other way. I didn't care if they didn't wanna do it. I saw the good behind it. Or maybe I was being selfish here and wanted Matt to become a part of the Exodus in a different way than Phil and Chris had. Not that there was anything against the way they joined.

"Whatcha thinking June?" I chewed my lip knowing this was dangerous and that none of them would really go along with it but I wasn't going to get hurt doing it either. You had to trust everyone out there in that ring or you could get injured.

"I want Matt here to signal me out, toss me around the ring as you three tend to Sakamoto and Tyson. Then Matt will come down with Phil and Chris. Take him out then Matt goes up for AirBourne he hits it, grabs a mic and explains what's going on. If that's ok with you?" I asked turning to Matt Bloom. It sounded good in my head but I couldn't do anything if he wasn't on the same page as me.

"I don't wanna be known as the man that's hurt a diva. That's not how I do things. I'm violent with the guys but I won't lay a hand on you June."

"You don't have to touch me. I can come after you. You can just stare at me freak me out and the guys can come down thinking you would do something to me. You don't have to do this." I could see that the others thought I was getting into too much here.

"Fine get the guys to meet with me before the match so we can go over everything." I smiled telling him I would. He walked off and then the madness started.

"What are you thinking?" Lynne yelled.

"June you can be very stupid sometimes!" Daryl exclaimed.

"You're gonna get hurt out there." Lang threw into the mix.

"I'm touched that you guys care about my well being out there but please trust me this once. Nothing bad is gonna happen. Phil, Chris and Matt will be down there before he will touch me plus you heard him he won't lay his hands on me." I tried to explain.

"What if they don't get down there fast enough and everything goes to hell?"

"Then I got you guys and Tyson. Just relax about this."

"It's kinda hard don't you think? Look at him then look at us!" I sighed trying to think of a way to explain things to make them relax and ok with this.

"What the serious fuck June?" I turned to see a very pissed off Matt storming up to us. By the time he got to me the girls took off, they were still in sight though. Just in case, not that Matt would ever lay his hands on me.

"What are you talking about Matt?" I asked him sweetly.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Matt Bloom approached me, Phil and Chris and told us what was to happen tonight. He can hurt you June."

"I'm not worried because I know you will be down there before he can. Just like Phil and Chris will be. It sets up the perfect chance for you to reveal you're with us." I sighed running my hands down his arms holding onto his hands. "We don't have to do this Matt, but think about the reaction out there. It'll do more good for everyone involved." I saw him take a deep breath thinking it over.

"I still don't like it but I'll go along with it." I smiled kissing him.

"You sure about this June? You can still back out." Daryl asked. We stood at gorilla as Matt bloom lost and went on to attack Sakamoto.

"I'm more then sure." We ran down to the ring the three of them checking on Sakamoto and Tyson as I slid into the ring. I shoved Matt back only he didn't budge as he stalked closer to me clenching his fists together sending me a death glare. I backed up in a hurry falling backwards and scooted back hitting a corner post gulping as I looked up at a menacing Matt. I heard the crowd cheer and the ring move as the guys attacked him. Daryl and Lynne pulled me from the ring.

"You ok?" Lang whispered. I refrained from rolling my eyes. Telling them I was fine. I looked to the ring to see Matt hitting AirBourne. I grabbed a mic getting into the ring. As they pushed Matt Bloom out of the ring.

"Evan I thought you didn't wanna join us but yet for the second time you run down here and help us." I said looking confused. "You know you wanna join us Evan, admit it. Cave in and do it already." I locked my eyes on his walking right up to him giving us no room between us. He pulled my mic to his lips. I let the mic go.

"Admit what Teagan? I thought it was clear coming out here and saving you that I was on your side. I want gold but more importantly I want you." He dropped the mic pulling me into him smashing his lips against mine. I smiled pulling away, he took his shirt off to reveal the black armband with the bright purple E on it. He walked to the ropes holding them open for me. I slipped through them holding the ropes for him. He jumped down holding his arms open for me. I smiled jumping into his arms. He carried me to the back as he followed behind the rest. He set me down as we got to the back.

"See no harm done." I said holding on to Matt.

"That's not the point June bug. You could've got hurt. Just think about things from every point of view from now on." Matt tried to reason. I didn't wanna fight.

"Ok." I told him. "So we can focus on getting Ricardo to join then work on titles."

"Hey I was promised a shot at the US title tonight." Matt protested.

"Next week Matt, it's all worked out remember?" He nodded his head. Ricardo trailed behind Del Rio as they walked by us. Ricardo shot Lynne a look.

"Don't go far Lynne." Del Rio practically bit out as he walked by. Chris and Punk had to hold her back.


	24. Chapter 24

~Lynne~

"Calm down, Lynne!" Phil tried to tell me, as I was fuming and wiggling against him and Chris' holds on me.

"I'm going to kill him. He so doesn't want in on this storyline, but that doesn't mean he has to been an asshole about it."

"Don't worry, as soon as Ricardo joins us, he and we are done with Del Rio's drama. He'll get all the attention to himself, and show if he could really work the crowd on his own. Aren't you normally the calm one?" Chris commented.

"Look, Lynne, Chris and Phil are working together," Daryl added. That caused me to pause and look. They actually were which caused my mood to abruptly change and I just started laughing. I shook my head looking up so if my eyes watered from laughing so hard, it wouldn't ruin my makeup. With how Del Rio was talking, I had a feeling we were going to be running out there real soon.

"Better?" June asked. I nodded.

"Who is Del Rio facing tonight?" I asked. Matt looked over to the board by the ramp entrance.

"Cena," he replied, seeming almost nervous. I didn't find it scary at all. I thought the chance of bossing around the face of the company sounded like a good time. Like Ryback, Cena was another one who I passed a lot in the weight room and knew there was mutual respect between us even with few words exchanged. Plus I think he would be more amused than offended if we interrupted him.

"If you boys are afraid of him, you guys can just stand at the top of the ramp looking threatening. And if Del Rio tries to run, let him. I'll handle Cena if there are any problems." The whole group looked at me like I was nuts, but shrugged it off. We went over a quick plan, and were ready when we heard Del Rio's music start. Now it was time to complete the group if everything went as planned.

Langston handed me the microphone to which I groaned.

"Hey, he's the one you are bringing in, that means you're in charge this time. Any clue of what you are going to say?"

"Not really, we'll see how I feel once we get out there," I said with an uncomfortable laugh. The crowd cheered loudly and we turned to look at the screen. Ricardo had tried to help Del Rio in the match, and now found himself abandoned in the ring with Cena alone, with Del Rio watching from the ramp.

"It's show time," June said and we all ran out to the ring. The three of them went ahead knocking Alberto down along their way. I somehow remember to put my hood up and took a slow stalking pace down the ramp. Cena had turned with Ricardo still up on his shoulders, shocked by our interruption.

"John, Felix, Anthony, Cena," I slowly said putting an emphasis on each of his names, "Would you so kindly put Mr. Rodriquez gently back on his feet, PLEASE?" Now normally that kind of request wouldn't be too scary, but that wasn't the case when I was saying it. Del Rio was still on the ground as I passed him so I gave him an additional kick. I walked up the steps into the ring. Cena still looked shocked but with the other girls surrounding the ring, and me inside he gently put Ricardo down, and actually took a step back.

"Thank you, Cena, now why don't you go get a headset and talk about how awesome we are?" He let out a laugh and slid out the side none of the girls were against, which happened to be right by the announcer table.

"Hey, John, that was unexpected wasn't it?" King asked.

"Oh yea. But what I do know is I do not want to get on the bad side of the Exodus. I mean, it was hard enough for me when I took on Tensai. And they made it look easy tonight and in the past." They went on talking while I flipped the hood off.

"Ricardo," I growled, causing him to look up into my eyes instead of at the ground, "Consider my and our debt to you officially repaid. We no longer owe you anything," he nodded looking scared. I was about to continue when Del Rio started mouthing off ring side demanding Ricardo leave the ring and join him. I spun around staring him down, "I warned you Del Rio. You didn't listen and abandoned Ricardo. And if you want to keep whining you are going to learn real fast of my hidden talent when your cars start disappearing. Those expensive cars are way too easy to hot wire." His jaw just dropped and he was silent again. I let out pretty much a cackle, and turned back to Ricardo. "I don't want to see you in this situation ever again. Not with the amount of talent you have, and the girls agree," At that they all hopped onto the ring apron pretty much surrounding him. He spun around playing up being terrified. "I know I told you the offer was no longer there, but if you want we would still like you in Exodus." Ricardo looked shocked, "And if you are still fine with your current situation we'll let you be. I don't want us all being in the ring, and the guys up there having any pressure in your decision. We want you to make the choice that you feel is best for you."

He turned around again.

"You guys really want me to join? You don't think I'll bring you down?" He asked loud enough so my microphone caught it. They all nodded and smiled at him.

"Ricardo!" Alberto started to scream again.

"Lo siento," he apologized to Del Rio putting his eyes down again. He went to say something else when I once again reached into my top, this time pulling out an arm band from inside. I mumbled something about needing pockets, and looked up realizing like any man, the simple action had his gotten his attention.

"What do you say, Ricardo, join us?" He smiled and leaned forward to whisper in my ear. I let a loud laugh, "He wants him joining to be sealed with a kiss," I patted him on his cheek. Then leaned forward and placed a simple soft kiss on it, "Welcome to Exodus, Ricky." I handed him his armband and he broke into a smile.

We walked to the ropes, and sat on them for Ricardo. He looked shocked but climbed through, before holding them down for all of us. Matt, Chris, and Phil helped the others down while we walked down to the steps. Del Rio stared at us as we all walked out. Ricardo took off his jacket tossing it to him and continued with us, as Del Rio stared. I saw the camera going over for his reaction and our music play to end Raw. We walked up to the top of the ramp posing knowing the camera was going down the line to show now that Exodus was complete. Our group left when the dark match started and headed to our locker room. Ricardo made a quick detour for his things and then joined us as well.

"Do you guys think it's a little weird the new Nexus didn't get involved with anything tonight?" Daryl asked. We all turned to look at Chris and Langston.

"We are not telling you if we talked with them or not yet," Lang said.

"I mean we were with you guys all night. It's not like I would have Wade's number or anything," Chris told us with a laugh reminding us that he was Wade's NXT mentor. We explained the situation to Ricardo, and he easily seemed to mesh into a group. Stephanie would be proud.

Then a knock on the door interrupted our thoughts. After we all stared at it for a little Daryl finally called out "come in". We were all shocked to see a very calm looking Del Rio there.

"Hola," he said, "I just wanted to swing by real quick. It was excellent work you all did tonight. I just wanted to tell you guys. And if WWE ever allows mix gender matches I would be honored to work with any of you ladies."

"Um…thank you?" June said confused.

"And you chica, are terrifying," he said to me, "I'd love to have a match for Ricardo down the line." He laughed.

"If I can talk Stephanie into it, you're on," I laughed extending my hand to shake his. He then wished us all a good night and left.

"Is there a gas leak or something that is messing with our heads or did we hit Del Rio a little too hard during that scene?" Daryl laughed.

"He has his moments," Ricardo chuckled joining into the conversation. We discussed our belt plans a little bit more, deciding we'd get Ricardo some matches to prove himself, and then work on him, before splitting up for the night.

The couples went off in their own directions to either celebrate Exodus or plan against it. I had still not met Ricardo's cat because of work and travel getting in the way. We did however manager to separate ourselves from everyone and to talk about our issues and what had happened during the practice session. Each of us was way too focused on our career to act on feelings that could have been there, at least off camera. We agreed to stay friends, and the occasional cuddle buddy. And that's what we were doing now, curled up on my bed watching television. It took a lot but we both admitted the night of my battle versus the concrete was a great night sleep. Plus, if Stephanie pushed the romantic angle, we were more comfortable. Of course our seal with a kiss, kiss to the cheek from earlier probably would only inspire her to have us have a making him work for it, type on screen relationship. We had laughed saying she was truly out to get us.

"Do you really know how to hot wire a car?" he randomly asked during a commercial. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybeee. Always an adventure being on the indy scene in the middle of nowhere for a show. I had issues with remembering my extra set of keys sometimes, and had no other choice. It's really not that hard." He laughed. We talked more about the past a little bit longer before it was obvious the excitement had gotten to him and he fell asleep. I lay there a little bit longer, comfortable, debating if sleep was best or if I should go to the gym. However, the hold he had around me, I knew I wouldn't be able to escape without waking him, so gave in and went to bed. Last thing I saw was the Exodus arm bands lying on the bed side table. Things were definitely about to get interesting.


	25. Chapter 25

~Daryl~

We were all backstage armbands on and waiting for the Highlight Reel to begin. Chris walked out to cheers from the crowd, since Nexus Elite had popped up we had all quickly become fan favourites. Tonight was supposed to be pretty easy for us The Highlight Reel and then Matt and June were tagging together against Eve and Paul. As long as the rest of Nexus didn't come down it was would be the easiest night we've ever had.

"Please welcome to the Highlight Reel, my guests and fellow Exodus members!" That was out cue. In The End began to play and we walked out, me, Lang, Lynne and June in one line and the guys behind us in another. The crowd were ecstatic. The guys climbed in first and parted the ropes for us to climb in.

"So ladies you started out as a threat to the Divas of the WWE, but know you're going around, we're going around saving people like Sakamoto and Ricardo. Why is that? What Changed? DC?" He directed it at me.

"You see we attacked the 'Divas'" I used air quotations. "Because they are a disgrace. They come out wiggle their cute little asses do a few moves and then strut on backstage. We are better than that, we can fight and we will. We took out Del Rio and Tensai, we've taken out Wade and his bunch of clowns." I said smiling and June took over.

"But we soon realised that by attacking them we weren't getting anywhere. The fans know that they are pathetic. So we decided why not defend those who can't or are too afraid to do so. So we took out Tensai and saved Sakamoto, we stood up for Ricardo. Now we hold two titles, The WWE Championship," And Phil held it high. "And the WWE Divas Title." I held up my title.

"Good point Teagan, Exodus has become a sort of vigilante. We help those who get put in danger by idiots like Del Rio. But we only help who we want. When it suits us." Langston said.

"I think we can all agree with that. Phil we all know why you're here, the delectable DC wanted you and know she has you. You're the WWE champion and that explains why you're here." I knew Phil had tensed a little, but he left the comment about me being delectable slid…for now and then Jericho turned to look at Ricardo and Matt. "But as for you two, Ricardo and Evan….you just don't have the skill like the rest of the team have."

"What did you say Jericho?" June snapped, Lynne moving towards him. I had a feeling that this would be their betrayal.

"Well what happens when bigger, badder, better superstars come along? You won't be able to defend them and fight off whoever should attack you." He smiled and suddenly I was on the floor Langston having clobbered me around the head. Nattie and Beth quickly took down Lynne in a surprise attack while Stu and Jericho took out Phil. To an extent Chris had a very good point. Although we knew that Ricardo could actually fight pretty well, he couldn't just suddenly be an amazing fighter. Matt was a small guy and June was virtually all aerial moves. Taking out me, Phil and Lynne was a very good idea. The whole of Nexus Elite was in the ring and Exodus was down and out. But I wasn't staying down I looked to Lynne who was down a few feet away from me. She looked back and nodded slightly. We quickly stood, Lang was nearest and turned first in to a wicked double clothesline from me and Lynne. Eve and Layla turned next I lifted Eve for Death Drop and laid her out for June who'd climbed the ropes to hit the 630 corkscrew splash. Phil was up, but there were too many of them. We decided to leave than to be beaten down and we all slid from the ring. The Nexus' music hit and the crowd booed them as we headed backstage.

"What just happened out there?!" Stephanie shouted as we headed towards catering. She didn't wait for an answer just stalked off to her office.

"She's backing the group isn't she?" Phil asked, though he didn't sound surprised.

"Yeah she is. I guess we should go and explain things to her." I said pulling Phil's arm round my shoulders.

"She'll be ok. Stephanie appreciates smarts and what we did was smart." Lynne said. Matt and June walked off and we all followed. Stephanie was sat at the head of a table in a small conference room and she looked pissed.

"Does some body care to explain to me one fourth of the Exodus has jumped ship to the Nexus Elite? Daryl if this has anything to with Phil, I am holding you responsible!" she glared at me.

"In actuality this is part of our plan. Chris and Phil are working together happily. We are a cohesive unit a team."

"Family even." Lynne added.

"Really because it looks to me that two members of your "family" want nothing to do with you." Stephanie snapped.

"No Steph, this is our plan. Chris and Lang are spying on them."

"Well why wasn't I informed?"

"We didn't know when we, they were going to do it. We decided it should be a surprise so that they could get the full effect of shock. That way it looks real, so whoever is backing Nexus will find it more believable." June said.

"It's really a good idea Stephanie. They know what they're doing. Me and Daryl would have, but Stu wouldn't have me so we decided it best for Chris and Lang, neither had been approached and Chris and Stu were real close." Phil reasoned. Stephanie sighed.

"Ok, ok so you knew what you were doing. When do they come back?"

"As soon as they find out whose backing them and what they're plans are, especially anything to do with Exodus." Matt supplied.

"OK keep me posted. I'm still fishing around the board. The divas tag titles will be coming along soon. And the women's title will be brought back I suspect Lang will still be getting that if nothing more than to keep her sweet with Nexus." We all agreed and headed off to the hotel to change and go out to a night club to celebrate a successful infiltration into Nexus Elite.


	26. Chapter 26

~June~

After spending the night out at the club and doing the weekend house show loops we stood backstage in the gorilla on Raw. Since Matt had yet to have his promised match with Anthony Carelli for the United States title he would be going out there wanting answers on it all. I kissed Matt as he headed out mic in hand. I looked over to see Lang and Chris walking and talking with Stu and Beth. I smirked seeing Phil and Daryl walk up to them. I wanted to be over their hearing what was going on but I had to focus on Matt right now.

"Oh Teagan I would like some answers. So if you could come out here that would be nice. But if not then I'll come back there and find you and get the answers I want." I grabbed a mic walking out to our music In The End as Matt paced around the ring.

"What answers Evan?" I asked getting into the ring with him.

"I was promised a shot at the United States title. I have yet to receive that match and that match was supposed to happen last Monday. I stuck to my end of the deal I would expect you to do the same. I wont to be a part of the Exodus if you can't keep your end of the deals up."

"Oh but I can keep my end of the deal up. You want the match that bad you got it tonight. I thought I told you things came up and we couldn't have it last week and had to wait for tonight. I'm sorry that's purely my fault, anyways your match is right now. Good luck." I walked over kissing his cheek, getting out of the ring. "Oh and one more thing Evan this match has now turned out to be a triple threat match."

"What?" He asked shocked leaning over the rope looking at me.

"I tried for it not to be but they wouldn't listen. I'm sorry Evan but you have this." I explained looking sad about it all. As Paul and Anthony both made their way out I sat down with Jerry and Michael Cole.

"If that's the way The Exodus play with title matches I see the fall of the Exodus very shortly. You already lost 2 members to The Nexus Elite." Cole said smirking.

"Yea well we never should've trusted Jericho. How can you trust someone who was practically best friends with the enemy? You don't. But you know what we are better off without them." I snapped keeping up that I was pissed off at Jericho and Lang.

"You tried so hard to get Evan to join you and then you pull this on him. How's that fair on him?" Jerry Lawler asked.

"It's not and I feel bad about it all but I was stuck last week trying to make the match happen. Wade and Justin showed up and demanded that Justin be added into the match and that it take place today. My hands were tied. But I know Evan has this. If I didn't think he had this I wouldn't have him in this match." I turned to look at the ring seeing that Matt was battling against Paul. Paul connects with a forearm and he gets a near fall. Paul with a kick to the back and then he puts Matt in a rear chin lock. Matt with a kick to Paul's leg. Paul with a punch. He misses a forearm into the corner and Matt with a knee. Paul hits a clothesline and a head butt followed by a punch to Anthony. Matt sends Paul into the corner and then he hits Anthony with a shoulder tackle.

"Teagan it seems you knew what you were doing and the fans love this."

"Why wouldn't they love it? I always know what I'm doing." I tossed the headset off walking getting the United States title then walking to the ring seeing Matt go up top and hit his Shooting Star Press. Matt took the title as I hugged him and the ref raised his hand. Matt went to the ropes holding the title up doing his peace signs. We walked to the back quickly kissing then headed off to find everyone else. Phil has to face a member of Nexus Elite next week. It would up to the Nexus Elite on who would face Phil. We had no other run ins during Raw. For Smackdown I was getting set for a promo with Matt.

"Last week we never saw your tag match against Eve and Justin. What happened there?"

"Eve and Justin got scared that we would beat the crap out of them so they ran. That's what they do best isn't? If they know they can't win they tuck their tails and run. When they are ready to fight we," I said motioning to myself and Matt. "will be ready." I finished off. Matt went to say something but we were jumped from behind. I tried to fight back but Eve, Beth and Nattie were attacking me and I had no chance.

"You two want a fight then we will be waiting in the ring." Eve growled out. Daryl and Lynne rushed over to me helping me up and making sure that I was ok. I was feeling sore but I would go out there and fight. I saw the guys helping Matt up. He would've been the only one to stop me from going out there after getting jumped but he wanted his revenge as well. With just one look we headed out to the ring. The ref had signalled for the bell and I was starting off against Eve. She went to lock up but I hit an arm drag on her. She got up and we locked up. I kneed her in the gut hitting a swinging neckbreaker. I went for the pin only for her to kick out. I hit a standing Moonsault then went up top. Paul went to knock me down and Matt flew across the ring taking Paul down. Eve had enough time to get up and pull me off the top rope. I landed on my back. My hand going to my back in pain. I watched as Eve did her booty pop. I lifted my knees up so she would land on them. I slowly got to me feet to see The Nexus Elite surrounding the ring. I backed up bumping into someone I jumped but quickly relaxed seeing that it was just Matt. I looked back to see that everyone in Nexus Elite were smirking and climbing on the ring. I wanted to know where the rest of the Exodus was at, but right now I was ready to fight them off.

A/N: Paul Lloyd is Justin Gabriel and Anthony Carelli is Santino.


	27. Chapter 27

~Lynne~

Daryl and I stood at the top of the gorilla just in case the Nexus Elite decided jumping June wasn't the only cheating they wanted to do today. We had decided we were over that style and would prove we were better with the belts. Now that that Matt had his US title we were on our way to collecting others. And with us still being strong after Langston and Chris' "betrayal" the fans seemed to like us even more. I couldn't wait until Stephanie got the divas tag team titles back, so I would have some gold of my own. I drifted into my own little world thinking about it as we waiting for the guys to join us.

A loud crash broke us from our thoughts. There was what I could guess was a curse in Spanish, and a "WHAT THE FUCK" from Phil. We didn't even look at each other and both took off running towards the noise and commotion. We didn't have to be there to know the Nexus decided to jump different members this time, and weren't going to waste any time to make the save. We'll that's what we had planned. I have no clue how what happened next did. I found myself with my arm being twisted behind me and pushed into the wall by Otunga.

"You weak, fuck, get the hell off me," I yelled as he pressed all his strength against me. He laughed.

"Weak?"

"Yea. Weak as hell. I could out bench press you any day of the weak and you know it. Once you stop being such a tool maybe I'll show you." He ignored my comment and looked around finding out what the others were doing. Luckily I was pressed facing it so I was able to see as well as I tried to fight against him. I saw Phil being dragged into a locker room by Wade, while Daryl was trying to fight off all the four girls attacking her to get to him. Chris had Ricardo pressed by his throat into a wall screaming in his face. Otunga wrapped his arms around and pulled me off my feet as I attempted to kick him. I was put on my feet for a second and then given a shove, stumbling into the room across the floor. I looked around to see Daryl trying to wake Punk up, Ricardo looked stunned, and the door slam shut right as I turned to it.

Ricardo and I both saw it and ran at it full speed trying to push it open. We heard laughing and a scrapping sound of something being moved.

"That was an awesome idea, Chris. You knew they would come running into the unknown because of their loyalty. Now come one let's go!" Wade said. I stood there banging against the door longer that Ricardo did and was beyond pissed. Yes, I understood Chris wanting this to look as real as possible so they would spill faster, but this was bullshit.

"Fucking Jericho," I mumbled. Daryl looked up from Phil, who was slowly coming to. I explained to her what I heard and she let out a growl. Ricardo did interrupt and said he was probably up to something more. Chris had gone after him just to tell him to not fight back just yet. "Whose locker room is this anyway?" We all looked around at the empty locker room. Because of that, we couldn't even find a cell phone in a bag to call for help. I was back at the door kicking it and pacing while Ricardo tried to calm me down.

"Lynne, you need to calm down," he told me, "You are going to hurt yourself."

"If you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to hurt you!" I yelled back completely catching him off guard, as well as myself, "I'm sorry, Ricky. I didn't mean to be a bitch there. I just know they are going after June and Matt right now and I don't like that there is nothing we can do about it. We are outnumbered people wise, but talent wise, they have nothing on us. However, if you aren't expecting it the number games, I don't want to even think about it. And unlike us, I could see them trying to intently hurt them. We need to get out of here." I looked up and saw an air grate above the bench and hopped up on it to get a better look. Luckily it wasn't screwed into the ceiling.

"Lynne, you better not be thinking of doing what I think you are,?" Daryl asked as I pushed it up.

"It works in the movies. And you guys will know I'm up there if I get stuck or anything. And right now that's the best idea I can come up with." I peeked up inside and figured it could work. All I had to do was get to wherever the next light was coming from and I could be ok. Only bad thing was my ring gear was too baggy in some areas, so it could get stuck. And if I got stuck, there really wasn't a lot of room to reach around to get myself loose. I made a note to myself to maybe talk to the seamstresses about something more form fitting. Without even thinking I threw off my cape, my halter went over my head, and slipped by bottoms off. That left me in just a tube top bra and thankfully I had decided on matching boy shorts that day. I heard Daryl laugh that I was losing my mind, and just shook my head.

"Ricardo, stop staring at my ass and give me a lift."

The chaos in the room had helped Phil wake up a little bit more. As Ricardo stood behind me he asked

"Lynne, what are you doing?"

"Playing batman, now close your damn eyes!"

"Ok, sound fun."

Ricardo then put his hands on my hips and gave me a boost. It was at that moment I realized how sore my arm was thanks to Otunga, lost my grip and fell back into Ricardo's arms. He looked nervous asking if I was ok. I just mumbled fucking Otunga and told him to let's try this again. He looked unsure.

"Be careful," he told me giving me a boost, "And I think I decided who I want my first match against." I wasn't really listening but told him that was awesome as I slid up into the vent, arms in front of me. I squeezed inside not looking back and slowly pulled myself on my stomach to the next sign of light, which was hopefully another empty locker room. As I wiggled my way closer, I heard voices and knew I wasn't going to be that lucky. Oh well, I just had to keep moving. I slid past it and then announced my presence to whomever was below and kicked it open. Sliding backwards I lowered myself down and landed in the room.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked looking at a very shocked Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman staring at me.

"Is this like some fallen angel thing?" Brock commented standing behind me and obviously getting a look at my tattooed wings.

"It's a long fucking story. But it's nice to finally get to meet you Mr. Lesner. Mr. Heyman, could I possibly borrow your suit jacket. I swear I'll give it back after I get it dry cleaned." Paul was too shocked to say anything. I had caused the one man who never seemed at a loss for words to forget how to speak. He just took off his jacket and handed it over as I slide it on. I started buttoning it up and asked Brock if I could possibly have some assistance in moving something really heavy. The surprise was enough that him and Paul just followed me out of the room to find out where my friends were locked in. As we were on our way we passed Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder. Once again, people I haven't really talked to, but knew they were overall nice guys.

"Brian, Matt, I need your help, please," I growled out, which probably didn't help. I didn't know what was going on in the ring, and I had to get there. So now I had four men following me and we easily found out where we had been locked in. Brock with help from the others pushed a large piece of set away from the door. I pulled it open to see Daryl and Ricardo ready to go.

"Guys, could you get Phil to the trainers. Thank you all, I owe you," and with that the three of us went running down the hallway to the ring. Along the way we passed Ryback and I just grabbed his hand pulling him with us. "Ryan, we need your help."

"What?" he asked confused but still keeping up.

"I know you have the awesome Ryback gimmick now, but we are really outnumbered. Don't you want to get even with the new Nexus for not inviting you back in the group. You obviously don't need them but it would help show you can do more than beat up local talent," He seemed unsure, "And if you help us, I'll spot you next time we end up in the gym." That was enough for him to follow.

"HIT OUR MUSIC!" Daryl yelled as we raced up to the ring.

Luckily for us Nexus Elite had taken their time. Like a cat playing with their food, they didn't rush with their attack on our friends. They thought there was no way help would arrive or that we could find people to help us. Being most people were afraid of me definitely went in our favorite. Wade had Matt up on his shoulders getting ready for waste land as June was being held back by Nat and Beth, being forced to watch. All ten of them in the ring just stared at us in shock. I'm sure having Ryback with us didn't help with their confusion. Matt took that to his advantage getting himself off of Wade's shoulders. By the time we got to the ring, a few of the Nexus Elite had made a break for it. Daryl ran straight to Chris spearing him before letting lose on him. Beth and Nat had released June who slid down to the corner as I ran forward and clotheslined them both. It was then completely insanity. Even though they had more people with Ryback's help we quickly cleared the ring. It was at that moment I actually noticed the fans were cheering loudly. Ricardo at this point had pulled Daryl off of Chris and kicked him out of the ring. The Nexus Elite decided their only option was to retreat as we yelled at them from the ring. I felt a tug on my coat and saw Justin standing there with Matt's belt. Matt was still a bit out of it, but I handed it to him and he held it high above his head. Nexus couldn't do anything but stand away from us, trying to recover, at the top of the ramp. I turned to Ryback and gave him a hug thanking him. He laughed telling me he still had no clue what was going on as the fans started chanting "Feed me more!"

Once we got backstage, June and Matt filled us in on what happened, and we let them know why it took us a while to get there. They couldn't help but laugh, which was good for them after they had a little of a beat down. We all thanked Ryan and again promising if he ever needed anything that we owed him. Daryl went to go to the trainers to check on the Punk and then rest of us headed straight for Stephanie's office. The short walk had given me time to think and I was really pissed. There was no way something like that should've been allowed to happen. I loved Stephanie, but she had to have some sort of power to protect us. Hopefully our fighting back would cause panic in the Nexus Elite and Chris and Langston would finally be able to get some information for us. We busted through the door and Stephanie looked up in surprise.

"Steph, did you see what just happened?" She nodded. And I filled her in about us all getting jumped, Phil knocked out, scaring the crap out of Lesnar and Heyman, and that I was angry.

"Really? I couldn't tell," she said trying not to laugh, "What can I do though? You guys have spies and all."

"I want that damn diva's tag titles now! The fans obviously are behind us. And even if we don't play dirty like them, we want to prove we are better with belts so they will back off."

"Anything else?" she asked still smiling.

"Ricardo knows who he was his first match to be with. Who is it, Ricky?"

"Um…Otunga," he said quietly. That's when I realized the other three in the room were strangely silent. They had to be angry too. That's when I heard a little laugh and turned my head to corner next to Stephanie. There sitting next on the floor with a doll was Stephanie's oldest daughter Aurora. I was so glad I didn't curse the way I normally would.

"Lynnnneee," she said extending it, "You look really silly in that coat." I then looked down realizing I was only wearing Paul's coat. It hit me I had totally just gone out into the ring wearing that and in nothing but my underwear underneath. I went to fall back but Ricardo caught me.

"Aurora, I didn't know you were visiting, Mommy. But after what just happened, I'm glad you weren't hanging out like me like we normally do. Stephanie, what if she was with us? Please, is anything you can do to help?" I was emotional just thinking about what could've happened. I knew some of them have kids, so they wouldn't have hurt her, but she could've been really scared, and I didn't like that.

Stephanie told me she would see what strings she could pull and that Ricardo would get his match to prove himself the following week. "Ok, um, I need to find some clothes. Um. See you later." Aurora got up and gave me a hug and we slowly left the room. "You guys couldn't have pointed out the kid?" They all just laughed. "And oh god I went out to the ring in my underwear."

"So like how Kelly Kelly goes out to the ring every match?" June got in causing us all to laugh. I gave her a hug because it was definitely a needed laugh. Heyman came to the room as I was finishing getting dressed to get his jacket. He told me not to worry, he would get it dry cleaned even after I tried to get him to take money. Once dressed we travelled as a group to go to the trainers. Hopefully Phil was ok, if he wasn't, it only meant next time we were in the ring with any member of Nexus Elite, we would be hitting even harder


	28. Chapter 28

~Daryl~

The second we got back stage I took off to find Phil and make sure he was ok. I was seething about what Chris had done to us. Chris new that I would without a seconds thought tear off to help Phil. And he knew Lynne would do the same for Ricardo. The little beating I gave him in the ring was just a taste of what was to come if Phil was hurt badly. I barged into the trainer's room and they knew better than to stop me.

"Phil! Babe you all right?" He had his arms open for me to come to him.

"Yeah…just a concussion, so don't worry Daryl." He said his lips grazing my neck. But all I saw was red. "Daryl don't,"

"Why Phil? I don't care if this gets us what we want, if it had been me that ended up with a concussion you'd tear out of here before I could call your name."

"Phil's got a concussion?" Lynne asked as she and the others walked in.

"Yes, Chris is going down."

"Well I'm coming with you. They don't mess with us and get away with it." Lynne growled.

"Ok you want Otunga?" She nodded.

"Then he can have his handed to him again on Smackdown by Ricky." I smirked liking the idea. The others filtered off and eventually me and Phil left stopping to get some Tylenol for his huge head ache and then on to the hotel. We shared a shower and climbed in bed together. I set my phone to wake us every hour.

"Daryl you and Lynne don't need to fight them. This is going to get Chris and Lang straight in with them."

"I know. But I am so pissed, they didn't need to knock you out like that. And if we don't retaliate, if me and Lynne, me being the bad tempered one and Lynne being the brute strength of the girls don't react they'll know something is wrong." I said as I curled into his side.

"But I don't want you getting hurt out there. I know, I know you are all more than capable of going toe to toe with the guys, but you're more likely to get hurt going against them."

"I know, but I'm still doing it." He kissed my temple.

"I know."

I called Stephanie as it was alright saying we were going to do it, but for it to be an official match we needed it to be okayed. And after plenty of persuasion on my part and promises to make it an excellent match, Stephanie finally caved and agreed to it. So come Monday Lynne and I were taking on Chris and Otunga.

"You two sure this is a good idea?" Matt asked as Lynne and I stood at gorilla with everyone.

"Yeah, Lynne I don't think you should be doing it." Ricardo added. He was so crushing badly on her, I wondered if they were dating yet, or maybe they were fuck buddies. I'd have to ask later.

"We're doing it Ricky."

"They need to know not to mess with us. They knocked Phil out and locked us up while they attacked you two." I said pointing at Matt and June.

"As long as you're careful I don't mind." June said.

"Phil aren't you going to stop her?" Matt exclaimed.

"No, Daryl knows what she's doing. I don't want her to get hurt, but I know she's gunna beat the crap out of Chris." Phil said kissing me quickly as our music hit. Lynne and I walked down the ramp me twirling the mic in my hand. The fans cheers ringing in my ears as I climbed in the ring.

"Well I'm sure you all saw what happened last week. And well to say I ain't happy would be the understatement of the century. Having worked with and knowing how his mind works there's only one guy with the brains to pull it off." I paced as Lynne looked menacing in the corner. "So Jericho I suggest you get your ass down her and face me like the man you're supposed be." His music hit and out he walked.

"DC, am I supposed to be offended?"

"No you're supposed to get your ass down here so I can beat you senseless."

"Oh you mean so you and Mirage can gang up on me? Why don't we make it fairer? Come on out!" And with that Otunga came strutting out flexing his pec's like he was something to look at. Lynne moved forward and held her hand out for the mic.

"Good, I'll enjoy giving you a beat down." Then she dropped her mic as they sauntered down to the ring a ref quickly coming down moments later.

I started off against Chris. Who paraded around the ring, in all his cockiness. I charged and speared raining down blows upon him. The ref pulled me up and I kicked Chris in the ribs before receiving a warning from the ref. Chris looking a little worried stood up and he tagged in Otunga. He stepped in and I smirked tagging in Lynne straight away. Otunga stepped up and they locked up in a test of strength, there was no way Lynne would lose to him and she didn't knocking him on his ass easily. She pulled back up and hit a German suplex tagging me in. I used the ropes to hit a diving elbow. I followed up with a standing leg drop. I flew over to their corner and took Chris out with a bicycle kick. I turned back to Lynne tagging her in and she put Otunga away as quickly as possible, hitting a two handed Chokeslam and pinning him as I watched out for Chris. He came back in just as Lynne got the win. I ran in to take him out but he quickly slid out saving his own skin. I grabbed a mic as Lynne hit Otunga again with a two handed Chokeslam.

"We, the Exodus will not allow you to attack us without consequences. We will End you." I dropped the mic and our music hit. Lynne and I walked up the ramp having left Otunga in the ring. We turned once to the crowd and walked into the back.


	29. Chapter 29

~June~

After Daryl and Lynne went out for the match Steph walked up wanting a word with me. I followed behind her not going far. Matt was right there making sure nothing happened. After last week Matt was always around me. He didn't want a repeat of last week. He spent most the days telling me he told me so. For that he got smacked and told that he was on a sex ban until I said otherwise. He wasn't happy about that but he's been behaving himself.

"What's up Steph?" I asked leaning against the cool wall.

"Tonight PJ and Anthony are gonna have a number one contenders match for Matt's US title. Now to confuse everyone I want you June to walk down and distract Anthony. PJ needs the win but with you helping him get the win." I was trying to make sense of it all.

"Why?" I asked not seeing where she was going with this.

"You go down there making sure he wins, make clear that they took Chris and Lang and you plan on taking two of their guys. Of course you won't but it will bring Lang and Chris back sooner as they will have to bring in whoever is in charge."

"What if it doesn't work Steph?"

"Then who cares we'll figure something else out. But we need them on their toes to mess up." I nodded going along with her I wasn't so sure it would work out but she was the boss lady and what she said went. She turned to walk off but turned around. "Also you and Lynne will be wrestling at Hell in a Cell this Sunday for the diva tag titles."

"Who are we facing?"

"The divas of destruction. Let Lynne know." I smiled telling her I would and walked off to wait for them which wasn't long and it didn't give anyone time to ask questions. Phil rushed to Daryl and Lynne walked over to Ricardo.

"I'm gonna be on commentary for the number one contenders match you gonna join me?" I nodded.

"Oh Lynne" I called out not that I had to anyways but I did.

"No need to shout June I'm right here."

"Uh yea sorry but we face Beth and Nattie at the PPV Sunday for the Diva Tag Titles." I saw her mumble under her breath and then Matt pulled me with him through the curtain. The cheers over taking my thoughts. We watched as both PJ and Anthony walked out. My mind was racing on what was to happen and why I had to make sure PJ would win when his own team mates weren't even down here to make sure of it. Then my mind raced with what was to happen at Hell in Cell and if we would be in a steel cage match for the titles. I looked to the ring seeing that the ref was dealing with PJ as Anthony took his sock cobra out. I jumped from the chair I was in. I didn't have a headset on just Matt. I jumped up on the ring apron grabbing his cobra puppet. I tossed it into the crowd as he looked on in shock. Sure enough PJ rolled Anthony up for the win. Stu walked out with a mic in hand well PJ went from looking at me in confusion to staring at Matt signalling the belt would be his come Sunday.

"Teagen did you forget what team you are on?" I smirked getting a mic of my own.

"I forgot nothing Wade. It seemed someone needed to help Justin. And I didn't see any members of Nexus Elite out here." I told Stu looking at him. I walked into the ring.

"We don't need your help and we surely didn't ask for it." Stu barked out.

"I don't care Wade. You took two of our members. Who says I'm not out here to convince Justin to join us?" By this point PJ had a mic of his own.

"Teagen makes a point Wade. How is it I get her help but not yours?" I smirked hitting a swinging neck breaker to PJ.

"Or maybe I just want Evan to face one of the best and not some joke with a stupid puppet." I dropped the mic taking Matt's hand as we walked backstage.

"What was that about?" Phil asked jumping down my throat.

"Dude back off." Matt snapped pulling me closer.

"It was Steph's idea. She thinks by making them think we want two of their guys that's not Lang or Chris that will make them bring in whoever is in charge faster. I only did as told, well besides the neck breaker anyways. Had to keep that he's still the enemy." Phil mumbled heading off with Daryl. She looked at us sympathizing with us all. Lynne and Ricardo took off for a promo leaving Matt and me to head off to the locker room.

"Matt baby look." I said pointing.

"It's not nice to point." I rolled my eyes as Shane McMahon walked into the Nexus Elite locker room after he made sure the coast was clear. "We gotta tell the others."

"After the show. We'll all meet up and we can tell them what we saw." He nodded knowing it was better. After Raw ended we found our self's in Daryl and Phil's room.

"So what the hell was so damn important?" Phil snapped.

"Pissy much?" Lynne asked. Phil flipped her off. "Real mature dude."

"We saw Shane go into the Nexus Elite locker room today." Matt blurted out to get everyone to stop fighting.

"As is McMahon?" Daryl asked.

"Yep what other Shane would we be talking about?" I asked.

"Duh the Hurricane Gregory Helms." Lynne said smirking.

"Yea ok but he's with Lucha Libre so he can't work here smart ass."

"Does Steph know?" I shook my head.

"Not that we know of. We can bring it up to her Sunday before Hell in a Cell starts." Everyone agreed on that and we head to our own rooms. I was trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with Phil but let it slide as I didn't have to deal with him. I couldn't help but thinking about a divas tag champ. Made me smile knowing we get to bring them back and there was no way we could lose on Sunday.


	30. Chapter 30

After Raw we all split up to our own "couple" rooms, with Sunday, Shane, and Smack Down on all our minds. Ricardo must've been worked up from his panic with Daryl and my match, along with fighting his nerves for his first real match that he passed out pretty quickly. I wasn't ready to sleep and needed to do the only thing that cleared my mind. Luckily I wasn't the only one with the same idea and found Ryan down in the hotel gym. He told me that us having him help had seemed to get creative brain storming, and he had already had a few meetings with them to figure out what exactly they wanted to do with his character. I was glad he helped us, and that we were able to help him. We lifted trying to outdo each other, but even if I was fit, he had that damn male upper body strength to his advantage. By the time we finished our workouts I knew I was definitely going to end up with a good friend out of the whole randomly grabbing him.

I walked into the room, and Ricardo still was fast asleep on the bed. However, when the door closed he woke up in a panic.

"Where were you?" he asked fighting sleep.

"Just the gym. A lot of stuff I needed to clear from my mind."

"Did you go alone? I really wouldn't put it passed Nexus Elite to try something before your divas' tag team match." I laughed and rolled my eyes. But in reality he was probably right and June and myself would have to try and be extra careful. I didn't think that would be too much of a problem because Matt was stuck to her like glue.

"At first, but Ryback was down there so we had a good work out. He's definitely going to make a good work out buddy." That's when I saw a flash of something in Ricardo's eyes. "Ricky, are you ok?"

"Yea, fine. But I could've gone to the gym with you." The way he said it caught my attention.

"You were super tired. Are you jealous, Jesús?" I asked using his real name with a smirk. He sat up and quickly denied it. I just laughed. "Babe, there's nothing going on with me and Ryan and there never will," I told him sitting down next to him on the bed, "When I'm with a man, I like them to have some hair on their head that I can tangle my fingers in." I messed up his bed head hair with my hand, giving it a little tug, and leaned over giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "You get back to sleep though, I'm going to shower and join you ok." He tried to battle but I told him he had a big day tomorrow and he needed to prepare for. I didn't have my contacts in, but he knew better already than to argue with me and laid back down. A short time later I crawled into bed with him snoring next to me. He reached over while completely out and pulled me closer. I laughed at his slight jealousy. It was a good laugh to completely clear my mind before closing my eyes to join him in sleep.

The next day was madness. Ricardo was so nervous about his match that I had to bop him in the back of the head to help him calm down. He hadn't had a real match since FCW, so he was nervous that he might have a little ring rust. He was also worried the fans wouldn't support him. And that he would just plan suck. I grabbed his shoulders and told him there was no way Otunga could beat him and he knew it. I reminded him I had been with that boy in the ring, and that the sparring sessions we had had were a lot more intense and challenging than anything he had thrown at us the night before. I promised if the crowd wasn't up to par I would handle it, even if the last thing I wanted to do was steal his thunder. He gave me a hug as I adjusted his arm band on his ring gear. Ricardo was in one of his old Chimaera one piece outfits minus the mask, which was red with silver dragons. I had stolen one of his old bowties and it was now a hair band on my head. My new outfit was similar to his, with being one piece and very cat suit ish. But where his went all the way down, mine were cut to my knees. Mine was also purple with a silver on the chest. The seamstress had done an amazing job with me begging for something tighter last minute. However, I wasn't quite ready to part with my cape. My makeup was ready, contacts in, and I just stood next to him by the ramp waiting for our music. I told him to use his nerves and I knew he would be fine. The others were nearby leaving him alone to focus, but being ready just in case they had to make a save. The music hit and we walked out.

"Coming to the ring escorted by Mirage, Ricardo Rodriquez!" Justin called out. I did my normal pose then took his hand somewhat dragging him to the ring. Once Otunga's music hit, I rolled my eyes. While he did his poses at the top of the ramp I did them standing outside of the ring mocking him. I saw surprise in some of the fans eyes, not used to seeing a more playful side of me. Normally it was all business, but being a valet today I had fun and let them wonder where this side of me came from, and if they liked it or not. Otunga looked nervous seeing me ring side so I used it pointing out if he thought being in the ring with me was scary, wait until he found out what Ricardo would do to him. I gave Ricky one final pep talk and gave him a kiss on the cheek for good luck. The bell rang and they locked up. Otunga was trying to focus on his strength rather than any fancy moves. Ricardo was trying to get a semi highflying move in, but got knocked down. The fans were unsure how to react which I knew was affecting Ricardo's confidence. They knew they hated David, but until recently they had disliked Ricardo as well. So I hopped off the ring apron and headed to Justin. I walked with purpose and got the microphone from him.

"WWE Universe, you are very quiet right now, and it's not the time or place," I growled into it, "You love Exodus, and Ricardo is one of us. He needs you to use your voice now so he can show you what he does. Do you understand me?" There still wasn't enough of a reaction for me. "If it wasn't for, Ricardo, I would've taken that second slam and might not be able to be a part of the pay per view this weekend. I support him and you should do. OR ELSE!" They laughed and Ricardo finally got their attention with a drop kick that rival Orton's. Otunga was so shocked by it, he didn't get up right away. That gave Ricardo enough time to drop on elbow on him. Ricardo was feeling the crowd and smiling for the first time that day. He grabbed David pulling him a little closer to the corner. Then he shocked everyone in the arena showing what skills he had been hiding by hitting his old finisher Chimaera's Rage, which was corkscrew Moonsault. Most people hadn't seen a finisher like that since John Morrison was still around. Their jaws dropped, but as he landed perfectly they broke into cheers as he went for the cover.

"ONE TWO THREE!" I jumped and hoped over the top rope with excitement. Normally I didn't do anything like that but I needed to get to him. He stood shocked with the referee holding up his hand calling him the winner. Luckily he was looking for me, and caught me as I jumped into his arms to celebrate. We had been teasing the crowd for a few weeks now that he was still trying to get my attention for Stephanie's damn romantic storyline. So I whispered to him that he was so over, and then leaned down giving him a kiss to celebrate. It was our first real kiss since our weird practice session. He held me up with one hand then let the other wander in my hair. This public display of affection only made the crowd cheer louder. I guess they were finally figuring out what "changed" me.

The group was all backstage excited to celebrate Ricardo's win. We hadn't figured out which belt he was going to go after. I had joked around that I would tag with him to a unified tag champion. However, now that on Monday Stephanie let us wrestler the guys it was possibility. We figured we could worry about it when the time came. The group wanted to celebrate his win, but June and I had to finally give over our bad news. We were leaving from the show tonight. I could tell everyone wasn't happy about it with the exception of Punk, who seemed to care less either way, but June and I had talked about it a few weeks ago. If we had the ability to do it before we got our match for the tag titles, we were going to focus on only that until it. That's what I had mumbled when she told me the day before, because I knew I was going to need to change our flight plans. Luckily it wasn't too bad. I promised Ricardo I owed him a big celebration, and once we had our gold, we could. He completely understood, and gave me a hug goodbye. Matt however was whining a bit.

"Matt, I will take good care of June, and I will not let her lift any amount of weight she isn't ready for. And be amused with the fact she talked me into yoga to work on our focus."

"But, but where are you going? What if you get attacked?"

"They would have to have a key to my apartment for that to happen. If you ring the door bell we won't answer. This is all about us preparing."

"How are you guys going to lift if you are in your apartment?" Punk asked.

"With arms like mine I'd think it's obvious I have a full gym in the second bedroom."

Matt still wasn't convinced but I left June to say goodbye and we were out of there.

June and I focused and trained the rest of week. We didn't know what exactly our belts were going to look like, because Stephanie wasn't giving anything away on the design, however, we knew they were going to be ours. We semi communicated with the others, but mostly people knew what we were doing because we gave into that tout that the head office was pushing. Just 15 second videos of us working out, making promos how we were going to win, and even some shots of meditating. Most videos ended up with a text from Daryl claiming we were nuts, but it was fun.

Before we knew it though, Pay Per View Sunday was finally here, and I was standing backstage looking at myself in the mirror in my tag team ring gear.

"It's really not that bad," Daryl said.

"Hey, you were the one who said you wanted to be matching and you didn't care what kind of outfit because you didn't want to pick," June laughed.

"I did, but I'm afraid I'm going to fall out of it," I jumped but everything stayed in place. Our tag team outfits were similar to what June normally wore in the ring, a black sports bra with matching shorts. They had a purple star on the left half of the top, and a matching one on the opposite hip. Then in a sparkly purple print it said Exodus across the back bottom of the top. "It's definitely a weird look for Mirage to have," I laughed reaching into my bag pulling out purple contacts to go with it instead of my red.

"But being you made out with Ricardo in the ring on Tuesday, I don't think much with shock the crowd anymore. I think they are trying to figure out what is going on in your head," June commented with a laugh."

"Ooo, I like the purple. My favourite tout you guys did while in exile was the mediation one where you just opened your eyes at the end with the red ones in. I fucking jumped."

"What do you guys think if I do a Mohawk? Ya know because Langston does. Semi like a shot to Langston, at least for that Nexus Elite to think, and for her to know we're thinking about her?"

"And to also keep your edge?" Daryl laughed.

"Yea maybe that too. But I'm not given up the cape so I guess that keeps to the mystery Mirage had before she decided to play well with others and decided to seduce a personal ring announcer."

"Speaking of seduction…"Daryl started. I ignored the comment mentioning we still had to talk to Stephanie about Shane and started working on the hair.

Finally we were ready and the guys came to join us on the walk to the ramp all of us in silence. June gave Matt a hug, and then it was time.

"In the End" blasted though the arena as we stepped out. We hadn't figured out a fancy team pose yet so did our normal ones. Then we walked in step up and into the ring as the crowd cheered. Justin announced us and we stood up on the corners pointing at the crowd. When Beth and Nattie's music started we turned and stared. Any time before all this drama had gone down I would've thought they deserved the honor of first divas to hold the title. Not now. Now, if they were going to win, they seriously would have to take us out, and we both knew that wasn't going to happen.

They got into the ring and I passed my cape to Justin. Beth was starting off so we decided I would start because of strength and unfinished business from my slam to the concrete. We stared at each other, and when the bell rang I let loose and threw a couple of hard punches at her. Then shocking her I jumped and brought her down to the ground. We rolled around a bit before I got up stepping away to let her recover. She got up and ran at me but I Irish whipped her to the corner and took a move from Punk and gave her a high knee. I let myself get distracted and she got a lucky shot making me stumble backwards. She tried to roll me up, but I kicked out no problem causing her to go for the tag. I needed a little breather so went to let June show off a bit.

I always get distracted by how quickly June can bounce around the ring. She was hitting flying kicks and going back between the ropes launching herself into a Moonsault. It was hard to be in the ring at the same time, because my fan side definitely came through. I wish I could hit some of that. Nat was wobbling and June jumped hitting her with a Hurricanrana. She went for the pin, and Beth ran in to break it up. She might have succeeded at stopping the enviable for a moment but she got a clothesline right out of the ring for her effort. I pointed to the corner for June to climb as I readjusted Nat. She climbed and waited until I stepped away because the ref was yelling at me, and hit the 630 splash. I counted along with the ref as June had her covered for the pin. The crowds' cheers was almost deafening . I ran across the ring to hug June and held her up for getting the pin. I saw Beth debating walking over to try and ruin our celebration, so let June down and went over to that side of ring. I yelled at her, kicked Nattie out, and told them both to get away from our ring. They seemed shocked we were able to defeat them, but actually decided to leave to go lick their wounds I suppose.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun seeing June standing there with the titles. She handed me mine and all I could do was stare at it. It was beautiful. Obviously Stephanie had been extremely confident we were winning, because they were on a purple and black strap. The face was gold with the word Divas across the centre of a gold plate in white crystals. Along the top it said tag team and the bottom champions in a rose coloured gold. I don't know when it happened but I had fallen to my knees holding the belt to my chest; the tears streaming down my face probably ruining my makeup which probably just shocking the crowd more about what was happening with Mirage. June reached for my hand and I stood up. We both picked a corner holding our titles above our head. I tossed up four fingers on my hand to let Nexus Elite know how many championships we now held. June still had a lot of energy it seemed and jumped over the rope, while I just stepped through. We slapped hands walking up the ramp, and posed one more times with our belts at the top. We weren't sure what the rest of the ppv would hold for Exodus, and knew we had to talk to Steph, but right now we were definitely on the top of world. No one could bring us down. All I could hope was Matt and Ricardo wouldn't mind the belts sharing the beds, because I doubted either one of us would be able to put them down and stop staring at them for a while.


	31. Chapter 31

~Daryl~

June and Lynne had one their match which meant we now held four different titles. I held the Divas, Phil, held the WWE title, Matt had the United states title and now they held the WWE Divas tag title. Whereas the Nexus Elite held none. I had bumped into Chris backstage and he told me what the plan was for the triple threat match he was having with Stu and Stephen (Sheamus).

"Come on we can't hang around here, we needed to go to the canteen." I told the others. We made our way to the canteen and sat down. Everyone wanted to know what the hell was going on. "Look I just spoke to Chris the plan is him and Stu beat up on Stephen and get him out of the ring. The rest of Nexus having not been banned will come down and make sure Stephen doesn't get back in the match. Chris is supposed to lay down while Stu covers him and becomes the new World Heavy Weight Champion." I said in hushed tones.

"What?" Phil exclaimed.

"He can't be serious?" Matt gasped.

"He is though isn't he it's just like Stu." June said.

"Exactly. Only thing is when they start attacking Stephen we'll come down and give'em what for." I smiled.

"And then Chris can fight Stu and win himself, if Stephen doesn't get back in the ring in time?" Lynne added.

"Exactly. Obviously Lang's match will be later against Eve, to see who will be crowned the Women's champion as they brought it back. But they'll know by then that Lang and Chris were playing them so we gotta be careful."

"Yeah you me and Lynne, will have to hang about make sure those skanks don't get involved." June said. Phil and Matt had been keeping an eye on the monitor as we planned for Lang's match.

"Hey come we gotta get out there." Phil said. And sure enough on the screen Nexus was making its way to the ring. We took off for gorilla and when they started to attack Stephen we ran down. Every one of us got in on the fight that was taking place outside the ring. Stephen was seeing red though and instead of just climbing back in the ring he started to attack Otunga and the others. The next we knew the bell was ringing and in the ring was Chris with the World Heavy Weight title. Up on the monitors showed what had happened. When we joined the fight Chris and Stu came to ropes, Stu confused as to what we were playing at. Chris seeing his opportunity backed up and when Stu turned he hit Code Breaker and then locked in the Walls of Jericho. Stu stuck in the middle of the ring quickly tapped out. Lang ran down and jumped on him as we climbed into the ring to celebrate with him. Phil clapped him on the back matt and Ricardo shook his hand and did the awkward Bro hug thing. While me, June and Lynne kissed his cheek before Lang wrapped her arms around his waist. Phil went and grabbed a mic.

"Well, well, well what can I say, five of the possible eight titles are within the hands of the Exodus!" Chris motioned for the mic, but before he could speak Stu had got himself one.

"You double crossing ingrate!"

"Ah ah ah! Chris Jericho is the best at Everything he does." I was thankful he didn't say best in the world, as Phil might have swung for him. "Chris Jericho doesn't play second fiddle to some jumped up rookie, no, Never Ever! Jericho is the master and has proven it by becoming the World Heavy Weight Champion! And Next the Lovely Langston will become the WWE Women's champion."

"NO! I will that good for nothing, no talent waste of space will not take my title!" Eve screamed.

"Oh I'm going to end you. That title is as good as mine." Lang smiled and In The End hit. The fans cheers hit the roof as we climbed out the ring and headed back stage.

"You know for a while Chris, I thought you were going to screw us over." Phil said standing in his way. "But you didn't, nice one Chris." He held his hand out again and Chris shook it.

"Hey we got a good thing going. I ain't about to shoot myself in the foot. We just gotta get Lang and Ricardo their titles."

"What are we doing about the Tag Team titles? We have no one for them." Matt pointed out.

"Well you and Ricardo can go for them if you want?" Phil said.

"What about if we bring some other underused talent in?" Ricardo suggested.

"Well I personally always thought Tyson deserved better than what he's got, we just gotta find him a partner." I offered.

"Well lets go ask him shall we?" Lynne smiled. And as one we traipsed off to Tyson's locker room.

"Oh hey guys…anything I can help you with?" He seemed a little nervous, but it wasn't as if we were the Nexus.

"Well look we have every title covered bar the Tag Team titles." June smiled.

"We wondered, if we could get you a partner would you be interested in being with the Exodus, we have the backing to get you a tag match as soon as possible." Lang stated. "I mean look at me, I'm number one contender for the women's title."

"I don't know I mean, I've not been a part of it and I'm not in the running for the tag team."

"Don't you worry about that, we'll sort a partner out for you unless you got someone in mind and we'll speak to our backer and have a match sorted for you straight away." Chris said.

"Come one what do you say Tyson?" Phil asked.

"Ok, but I have a partner in mind if that's ok with you and I'll only do it if I can have him."

"Well who is he?" I asked.


	32. Chapter 32

Paste youJune's POV

"Don't you worry about that, we'll sort a partner out for you unless you got someone in mind and we'll speak to our backer and have a match sorted for you straight away." Chris said.

"Come on what do you say Tyson?" Phil asked.

"Ok, but I have a partner in mind if that's ok with you and I'll only do it if I can have him."

"Well who is he?" Daryl asked.

"Paul." I looked at him confused there were a few Paul's lurking around. He sighed which meant most of us were confused and figuring out what Paul he was referring to. "Justin Gabriel."

"Like hell he's apart of the Nexus Elite." Matt shouted. Everyone started to go at. I stood back and glanced at Tyson.

"Don't worry Tyson I'll talk to him and see what he says. I'll get back to you." He nodded his head and I saw that Lynne had enough of them us well. I pulled her off with me no one else seeing that we had left.

"What are we doing?" She asked quizzically.

"Looking for PJ." I replied.

"That's so like me of you to do." I smiled.

"I learned from the best and I wasn't going to wait around for them to start brawling on the floor about this." I saw her smirk.

"I'm the perfect role model for it. Though we should be there to uh keep them separated."

"Hell let them get each others blood on them to bring them closer." I smarted off.

"Why is it you're the menacing one and not me?" She asked burrowing her eye brows.

"Because I'm not a love sick little puppy like you." I smirked teasing her. She gasped ready to say something but I cut her off. "Look there's PJ, we gotta work quick." She nodded and we walked over to him.

"We need a word with you Justin." Lynne said looking around. "Follow me if you know what's good for you." Lynne walked off and he looked at me. I motioned for him to go. He slowly walked off. I looked around making sure no one saw. I followed behind walking to an empty locker room.

"I'll tell you anything you want. I'll do as you say, just don't hurt me." I smirked remembering the last time.

"We're not gonna hurt you, not yet anyways. We have a preposition for you." Lynne said glaring at him. She could be so intense at times. I wasn't even sure why I brought her with me for. Well I did know. Who was going to refuse the looks she sent. No one wanted to cross her.

"What's that?" Curiosity getting the better of him.

"How would you like to join the Exodus and get some gold around that waist of yours?" Lynne asked him. I stood off to the side letting Lynne handle everything right now.

"What gold and with who?" He asked eying us up.

"Since you asked with you, I believe you have figured it out. I know you're not as dumb as Stu makes you out to be in his group." He sent me a look. But I've gotten worse looks from Lynne. "Tyson wants to team with you and only you."

"Think about it Justin. You two have put on amazing matches before think what you can do as a team. There would be no stopping you." Lynne added.

"But June has attacked me out there. How's that gonna work?" I was taking this as a good sign that he was thinking about it.

"I was just knocking some sense into your head and you were waiting for the opportune moment to leave them for us." I said smirking.

"Has someone been thinking about this?" Lynne questioned me. I shook my head no.

"It just makes sense. What do you say Justin?" I asked.

"How soon do I get to leave them to join you guys?"

"Tomorrow night at Raw. That soon enough for you? You only have to act like nothings going on until then." Lynne told him holding her own mini glare on him.

"Yea I can do that." His lips were starting to form a smile.

"We will let Tyson know and he can be in contact with you to work things out." I let him know. We had to get back for Lang's match making sure no one interfered.

"Why me?" He asked as me and Lynne were about ready to leave the room.

"Take that up with him. He only wanted to join us if he could team with you." Lynne told him and we walked out leaving him there.

"Uh Lynne you best hope Steph doesn't get to pissed promising him matches we haven't okayed with her." I mentioned as we walked.

"Shit I forgot about that."

"We'll deal with that later." I said walking up to others, seeing they had yet to move still fighting about it all. Tyson was shaking his head not knowing what to do.

"Y'all need to calm the hell down." Lynne shouted. "Lang's match is about ready to start. We don't need her to forfeit this match." They all stopped looking like deer caught in headlights.

"Also Tyson we talked to him and he's game so can work things out with him before the show tomorrow night. Someone will let you know what's going on." I added. He nodded and closed the door.

"Why the hell didn't you talk to us about it?" Matt asked pissed. I turned to walk off to gorilla.

"Because Matthew we weren't gonna stand around well you guys fought over it. We went out and made it happen. Don't be pissed at her. She did the right thing." Lynne blew up at him.

"Yea because people you attack are just willing to join your group." Phil smarted off.

"They do when you knock some sense into them." I smirked. They all looked confused and I couldn't help but to burst out laughing, Lynne joining in as well.

"We got it all under control. Except for Lynne promising matches we can't hand out without permission." I said glancing at Lynne. "But enough about this. We gotta focus on Lang and Ricardo winning their matches."

"You sure about this?" Jericho asked referring to Lang's match.

"You guys stay back here and deal with whatever and we'll take care of what needs to be down there." Daryl said just as In the End started to play. Everyone wished Lang luck and we headed out to the ring, the guys staying behind. Lang got into the ring us following behind her. We waited as Eve came down with Beth, Nattie and Layla. Eve turned telling them something and they walked off. We slipped outta the ring leaving Lang in there. We all took up a side to the ring leaving the side by the announcers table open. The match was announced and the bell was rung. I paced in front of the ring in the spot I was in. Glancing to the ring every now and again. I kept my eyes focused at the task at hand and scanned the crowd making sure they weren't up to something. It wasn't long and the bell was ringing, In the End blasted through out the arena. Lang quickly joined us as we walked up the ramp to get ambushed by Nexus. Bodies were flying everywhere I was fighting with Layla, fists being threw at each other kicks being landed to both of us. I was able to whip her into the steel steps before refs and security were there to pull us apart. I saw that Justin was making it seem like he was still with them doing as much as possible with out really doing anything.r document here...


	33. Chapter 33

Chaos was surrounding us and the security was trying their best to keep as apart. But with so much hatred between our groups, and now jealousy, that wasn't going to happen. I don't know how my brain was even functioning, but I got an idea on how to remove Justin from them. He seemed shocked as I scooped him up out of nowhere, and tossed him into the ring. June had seen what I had done, and with our tag team psychic bond, caught on right away, and she ran into the ring climbing the ropes. I held Justin down as she set up, told him it was part of a plan, and to just take her move. He gave me an uncertain look, but knew better than to try and argue. June launched herself off the rope hitting Justin with her finisher. The shock of the sound of her hitting the mat, caused everyone to freeze where they were. Justin rolled over to his side holding his stomach playing it up.

"Doesn't feel so good does it, Justin?" I shouted giving him a kick. I looked up at all the others staring. "You want him? Come get him! We'll even stand back." Exodus split to the side giving them the opportunity to get him as June and I sat on the farther corners ring post. No one moved to get him and they actually retreated up the ramp. "Leaving a man behind?" at this part June and I had gotten microphones.

"That's one of the many differences between us and you!" June shouted, "Not only do we have almost all the gold, we wouldn't walk in even if we were aware it could leave to a battle we wouldn't win!"

"You sure you don't want him?" I called out. They all continued head up and away, "FINE! He's mine now." I picked Justin up throwing him over my shoulders. I heard a "what the fuck" from him, but stood tall. June reached up and pulled off his Nexus Elite armband tossing it to the ground and stamping on it.

"We were looking to recruit new talent anyway. If it's by abandonment, oh well." Instead of going up the ramp where they could be waiting, I put Justin down for a second, climbed out of the ring, rolled him closer, and put him back on my shoulders. When no one came for him, June and I left right through the crowd and eventually towards the back.

"Can you put me down?" Justin pretty much laughed at this point. I did a quick look for fans and finally did.

"Sorry. That was the most random way to steal you I could think of. I didn't think they would let you go that easily though."

"With all your belts, I think you've hurt their egos and all."

"You are probably right," June added, "We should probably go find Tyson, and you guys need to just let Stephanie know what we have planned."

We found the others and did just that. Stephanie was actually excited about it, mostly because those were the one belts we hadn't planned out but needed. She approved of the talent like us girls, who were getting looked over getting their chance to shine. She booked the tag match and Ricardo's for the next Raw, giving us some time to let them prepare.

Tyson and Justin talked to me and June about the whole tag matches more for advice which we found weird but helped. Other than that, Ricardo and I sparred nonstop. Cody Rhodes currently had the IC belt, so it was going to be a battle for him, knowing Cody didn't want to give it up. Cody wouldn't like to admit it, but I was stronger than him, so Ricardo training with me was definitely a plus. However, it was hard too, because I knew where both our minds were going when the other got the pin. We had both been fighting the teasing and our own feelings to make sure we both reached our goals. Maybe someday we could respond to them, but it wasn't today or anytime soon.

Finally Raw came around and it was time Tyson and Justin to show what they had. They were both more than ready, and couldn't wait to get their hands on the gold. With their request we let them go out on their own, but made sure we were nearby, just in case. They were confused with the team atmosphere and no longer having to battle alone. It was a quick match against the Prime Time Players, and we knew it would be. We were right and bouncing backstage when "In the End" hit after Tyson got the winning pin. When the guys came back they were surrounded with hugs and high fives. I turned to look at Ricardo who was trying to focus but looked real nervous. I pulled him aside to find out what was wrong.

"What if I'm the first one to fail?" he got out as he was shaking pushing himself up to sit on some box. Before joining this group, I probably would've slapped him (and probably still would do that to half the team) but I stepped between his legs like the first time we were on camera together giving him a hug.

"You've got this. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Don't get nervous, just do what you do. You've already shown the fans what you can do, and they will be behind you. I'll be escorting you to the ring. I have faith in you, we all do. Trust me, Cody should be the one that should be nervous ok. Now get ready to get a belt of your own!" He smiled and returned the hug and we walked to the gorilla. I told everyone else to get the hell out of there and to go talk to our fearless leader about with what was coming after Ricardo won. They laughed leaving just the two of us to prepare. Finally after what felt like forever, but I adjusted my belt and got into character. It was time to prove once and for all who was on top of the WWE. We walked through the curtains hand in hand and Ricardo gave me a little spin. Cody was already in the ring glaring and I glared right back. I actually caused him to break character and jump a little. I had to bite my lip to hide my laughter. I loved being a tweener and still being able to scare everyone. I sat on the ropes so Ricardo could get in, he turned giving me a kiss, and I hope down to start getting the crowd into it.

The second the bell rang, all of Ricardo's nerves seemed to disappeared. He was seriously was the zone, and Cody didn't even know what hit him. I hated the two of them for drawing the fan out of me as I leaned against the ring apron just watching, occasionally remembering to cheer for Ricardo. They were whipping each other around the ring, throwing in high flying moves, and showing off. I had a feeling no matter what happened, they would each be really proud of themselves after this match. It was going on almost fifteen minutes when Ricardo pulled his corkscrew moonsault catching Cody off guard, and Ricardo went for the pin. The fans cheered and counted along, as I jumped up holding onto the ropes. The bell rang and I started to jump around cheering. Ricardo didn't even realize what had happened until I was helping him stand up handing him the IC title. He looked back from me to the belt a few times before pulling me into his chest, the title being crushed between us. A tap on his shoulder broke us apart.

We jumped and I stepped in front of Ricardo in protection mode, afraid Cody was going to attack. He was sweaty and looked exhausted, but he broke into a smile extending his hand. I stepped aside, and let Ricardo move to the front. They shook hands, and Cody let Ricardo know what an excellent match they just had before leaving the ring. I gave him another hug, when "In the End" hit when the rest of the crew with their titles came out. Punk had the microphone as we all lined up facing the camera.

"I'll admit I wasn't convinced to join this group easily, but I'm glad I did. I may have already had my championship, but also I've been apart of this group has taught me a lot. Plus, it's proved everyone wrong and showed new talent. I was looking forward to creating change, and with this group I have," Chris than took over,

"I learned I could get along with people I dislike," he said with a laugh. Punk laughed as well, "And see there are more important things than just me, even if I am pretty amazing." Langston gave him a little elbow to calm down his cockiness. "I may have not thought I needed this group, and that they needed me…but I was wrong. Sadly it wasn't my idea to bring this group together on my own." Daryl took over.

"Us girls were brought together first by someone who had faith in us, and knew we could bring about the change we were all dying for. It grew into something more. And we have proven that we belong on top. But it's time for you all to meet the master mind who decided to pull us all together."

Just then Stephanie music started playing and the crowd went insane. She walked down the ramp slapping hands, with an Exodus armband over her suit jacket. Matt went to the side to sit on the ropes so she could get in easier. She took a second to let the cheers sink in before she started to talk.

"Hello WWE Universe. I've missed you, but I haven't forgotten you. I'm sure there are a lot of questions that hopefully soon I'll be able to answer. Yes, I was behind Exodus, and let me say originally a lot of people in the back, including my father, weren't in favor of it. This all started because I wanted to revamp the Divas division. I was tired of people who didn't deserve it being the ones to shine. And hearing that whenever a divas match was up it was a snack or bathroom break. All of the women in this division work hard, but don't get their chance to show what they can do. And matches were booked where the stronger divas lost in awful ways. I talked to these four girls about changing it. Before you ask, why not Beth and Natayla? We'll originally this group was supposed to be bad chicks destroying everyone, and they were going to be the ones fighting them. It pretty much guaranteed excellent matches. But things changed when someone who hadn't been around in a while decided to become back involved. The leader of the Nexus Elite was my brother Shane." The crowd booed. "He left you all behind to do his own thing not caring what happened to you, and out of nowhere decided he didn't like my plan and wanted to be involved. We'll I guess we showed him who the stronger sibling was didn't we? Unlike my brother I will never leave you guys behind. And even if I have to do Mom things, you guys are always on my mind. So my brother reinstated a group he wasn't even around for to battle my own. He knew what a success this would be, and he was jealous. He didn't think Divas could be main event material, and be able to take out giant villains like they did. And because of that, the group began to battle for the good of the company. You were able to see what Evan and Ricardo could do. If not for Exodus you would've never got a chance to see that. And for every one of these wrestlers, yes I said the W word, standing in front of me, there are many people in the back with huge amounts of talent. Exodus is about letting newer talent show what they can do instead of just the same people all the time. Now I'm sure you guys are wondering why Punk and Jericho? We'll they had to work their way up to the top. It wasn't easy, it wasn't overnight, and they had to prove themselves to get to that level. They were the perfect people to help mentor this group and show them what hard work and determination could get them. When these guys defend their titles I promise they will be against people you've never seen before in that kind of match. I want to personally welcome Tyson and Justin to the group, and thank them for the amazing match they put on to win that title," the tag team blushed, "So just remember, even if you don't always see me, I'm looking towards how to entertain you all to the best of my ability. I don't know how long each of my champions will hold their titles, but they will help bring honor to each and give you one hell of a show whenever they are in this ring!"

The crowd cheered, and we all started exciting in the ring. I was shocked that there was no attack from Nexus Elite, but I'm guessing they finally gave up. Or understood what we were all about. I really did want to have a match in the future against who I had always thought were the most talented divas, but only if they calmed down a bit, and I felt like I could trust them in the ring. We all did one more pose at the top one more time letting the screams sink in. We had made it. I don't think any of us imagined Exodus could've become this big. We were the start of something big for the WWE, and there was really no limit where we could take it. And from what I understood our armbands were selling well, so we knew that kept Vince happy. We held our titles up one more time before heading backstage. We were definitely going to party tonight, I could feel it. Ricardo was still in shock from the IC title and was staring at it.

"Damn our bed is going to be even fuller," I teased him.

"Yea, and going to the airports is going to suck even more. But will be totally worth it."

"You guys can all always ride on my bus if you want to avoid that," Punk offered.

"Even me?" Chris asked.

"I'll think about it," Punk said with a laugh.

"Ok," Daryl started, "Everyone go get cleaned up. Tonight we party!"

We all knew that Exodus wouldn't last forever on screen. We couldn't (and wouldn't) keep our belts forever either. Heel turns would come, and there would be epic battles down the road. But until then, we were all going to enjoy being a team on and off camera. I was happy because I got to know Ricardo better, and looked forward to getting to know Justin and Tyson as well. Being in the group had helped me personality get outside my comfort zone. From yelling at Cena, showing we could hold our own against the guys, and talking to people I never had before. I had always kept to myself, and that was starting to change. That night we celebrated and a lot of other people on the roster joined us. A lot talking to us and trying to convince us to put the title on the line to them, and we laughed. Most of them were hard workers, so there was definitely a possibility of that. We all looked forward to what the future held. We knew we couldn't wrestle forever, but planned to as long as our bodies and lives let us. Goals changed as life went on, but until those changes came up, we were going to enjoy it. Exodus was more than just a group put together to show strength. It was full of friendship and a bond that no one could break. I looked around at the group; friends, couples, and wrestlers. There had been a lot we had been put up against and injuries we had gotten. But we were still here. I was inspired to get a new tattoo because of it, and could probably talk a few of the others into doing it as well. It may have been a rough road to the top, especially for us girls, but we had finally gotten what we wanted all along, Respect and the faith of the WWE Universe. Life couldn't get much better.


End file.
